


St. J.J. Hale High School

by topolinia



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Au/ Erotic/Commedy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 46,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topolinia/pseuds/topolinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sterek- Au][In realtà ho solo preso il cast e messo in una scuola privata]<br/>La St. James Jeremy Hale High School fu fondata il 13 Settembre del 1908 da J.J.Hale, con lo scopo di riunire le principali famiglie di Bacon Hills attraverso le nuove generazioni e l'istituzione.<br/>La verità è che l'istituto serviva a riportare la pace fra licantropi e cacciatori, soprattutto fra gli Hale e gli Argent.<br/>J.J. Hale credeva in una coesistenza fra le due famiglie, creata senza doverne versare il sangue dei rispettivi membri.<br/>Negli anni l'istituto ebbe diversi riconoscimenti e divenne una delle scuole più famose. A dirigere la scuola c'era sempre stato un discendente diretto da una delle due famiglia, l'ultimo è Peter Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new school

CAP.1

 

-Stiles sei pronto per il primo giorno di scuola? – Lo sceriffo Stilinski stava accompagnando il figlio al primo giorno delle superiori.

-Sì. –

-Scott è in classe con te, vero? –

-Sì. –

-Poveri insegnanti.-

-Esagerato. – Stiles scoppiò in una sonora risata.

Stiles era sceso dall’auto e guardava l’enorme struttura davanti a lui. Il padre aveva deciso di iscriverlo in una scuola privata molto antica di Beacon Hills, con sé era riuscito a trascinare anche Scott, il suo migliore amico. Avevano studiato insieme tutta l’estate pur di essere preparati.

L’edificio era molto antico, si notava soprattutto dalle piccole rifiniture gotiche che aveva sulle torri che spuntavano fra un’ala e l’altra della struttura. In particolare quella del campanile colpì Stiles, le vetrate colorate creavano giochi di luce quasi ipnotici. Essendo una scuola privata, aveva i dormitori divisi per anno, ciò permetteva ai ragazzi di stare tra coetanei: il padre voleva che Stiles vivesse la sua vita e non che gli facesse da balia, anche per questo aveva iscritto il figlio lì.

Scott aveva raggiunto sorridendo il suo migliore amico, abbracciandolo felice e comunicandogli la bella notizia che avrebbe condiviso con lui anche la stanza. Per un momento un brivido di paura attraversò la schiena dello sceriffo, che si chiese quanto tempo avrebbero impiegato i ragazzi a farsi cacciare da lì.

Lo sceriffo li salutò e li pregò di non fare nessun tipo di danno, almeno per i primi mesi che erano quelli di prova. Sperava davvero di non dover rimpiangere tutti i soldi che aveva investito su quella scuola

Il primo giorno sarebbe stato dedicato all’orientamento dei nuovi arrivati, dei ragazzi più grandi gli avrebbero spiegato le regole del dormitorio, della scuola e comportamentali, nelle loro stanze avrebbero trovato le divise scolastiche: il primo anno aveva la divisa di colore bianco con una spilla a forma di spada, andando avanti di anno in anno, sarebbero aumentate le spade e il colore della divisa sarebbe cambiato al terzo anno e al quinto.

Stiles non riusciva a mantenere gli occhi fermi, il suo sguardo saettava su ogni minimo particolare della scuola, per lui era come essere a Hogwarts, erano davvero un edificio in pietra vecchio di qualche secolo con chi sa quale storia dietro! Scott era divertito quanto Stiles, ma aveva meno entusiasmo magico e fiabesco del suo migliore amico.

Fra regole e orientamenti, la cena era stata servita nel salone adibito a mensa negli gli orari dei pasti. Era una sala enorme con dei tavoli sistemati anch’essi per anno scolastico, su un lato c’erano dei banconi con delle signore che servivano bevande e cibo.

I due ragazzi avevano già stretto amicizia con un ragazzo della loro età di nome Isaac, era più alto di loro e con dei ricci biondi, occhi azzurri ed un accento inglese che rendeva il ragazzo ancora più simpatico.

Per la notte si ritirano tutti nelle loro rispettive stanze, ogni camera era organizzata per ospitare due alunni e per qualche rara occasione c’era la possibilità che diventasse una singola.

Stiles si gettò subito su quello che sarebbe stato il suo letto, quello vicino alla finestra sulla parete sulla destra e Scott si accasciò su quello del lato opposto senza nessuna obiezione.

-Ehi amico, il tuo problema lo controlli ora? –

-Stiles non è un problema, è una maledizione di famiglia da parte di mio padre e ne avevamo già parlato. –

-Pure lui … sparire e non dire che saresti potuto diventare un licantropo. –

-Abbiamo già discusso anche su questo, comunque si … lo controllo ormai. –

-Bene! In bagno ci vado io per primo! – Stiles corse e si chiuse la porta di legno alle spalle lasciando Scott a bocca aperta.

 

Nemmeno un’ora più tardi, entrambi i ragazzi erano crollati dalla stanchezza causata dalla giornata appena trascorsa, entrambi eccitati di cominciare la loro avventura in quella magnifica scuola.

 

Sulla torre della campana.

-Nipote caro, tu dovresti essere a dormire, il coprifuoco vale anche per te. –

-Non ho sonno, zio. –

-Lo hai percepito anche tu, vero? –

-Sì, un altro licantropo è in questa scuola. –

-Esatto, lui è un McCall. –

-Credevo non ce ne fossero più di quella famiglia. –

-Lo credevo anch’io. –

-Spero non ti crei problemi, zio. –

-Sono il preside, nessuno crea problemi a me! –

-Buonanotte Preside Hale. –

-Buonanotte nipote. –

 

La mattina una campanella svegliava i ragazzi per avvisarli che il giorno era arrivato e che presto sarebbero iniziate le lezioni. Scott infilò la testa sotto il cuscino soffocando un ringhio di disapprovazione per quel suono assordante per il suo udito molto sensibile.

Nel frattempo Stiles usciva dal bagno allegro e già pronto. La divisa gli sembrava un po’ ridicola, nonostante il suo fascino da “alunno di una scuola privata e misteriosa”, per sua fortuna sapeva fare il nodo alla cravatta e per sicurezza aveva fatto il nodo anche a quella di  
Scott, che non appena lo vide sorrise e ringraziò l’amico.

Per le scale incontrarono Isaac e il suo compagno di stanza Boyd, un ragazzone alto, robusto e di carnagione scura. Tutti e quattro insieme scesero a fare colazione nell’enorme salone della sera prima, questa volta era meno affollato e il cibo si doveva andare a prendere ai banconi forniti già di tutto.

-Se le lezioni iniziano alle nove, perché suonare la campana alle sette? – Scott si lamentava per il brusco risveglio.

-Io l’ho sentita appena. – Fu l’osservazione di Isaac.

-Io ero sveglio già mezz’ora prima che suonasse. – tutti e tre si girarono per guardare male Stiles. – Sono mattiniero perché dormo poco. – Si giustificò il ragazzo.

La prima lezione era letteratura antica e moderna con l’insegnate Blake, una donna molto bella, giovane e molto dolce con i ragazzi, aveva le prime due ore, che volarono subito. Dopo avrebbero avuto il professor Harris, insegnate con il quale Stiles non entrò subito in sintonia, e l’ultima ora sarebbe stata dedicata alla palestra con il coach Finstock.

Nel pomeriggio i ragazzi si sarebbero dovuti iscrivere a qualche attività extra scolastica. Scott, Stiles, Isaac e Boyd sapevano già cosa scegliere: la squadra di Lacrosse. Avrebbero dovuto superare una piccola selezione basata su qualche prova fisica, niente di serio. Scott la superò senza nessuna difficoltà e per questo doveva ringraziare la piccola eredità lasciata dal padre, anche Stiles la superò senza nessuna difficoltà, allenarsi con un lupo mannaro aveva i suoi lati positivi, anche Isaac e Boyd furono presi.

Se un alunno non voleva iscriversi ad alcuna attività, la scuola offriva comunque molte scelte che utili per coltivare una passione che si aveva, come il tiro con l’arco, un corso di difesa tenuto da Chris Argent, assistere l’infermiere Deaton per prepararsi a un futuro da medico, le possibilità erano tante e varie.

Dopo aver sostenuto e superato la selezione, i ragazzi fecero una passeggiata nell’enorme giardino che circondava la scuola beandosi del magnifico tempo che c’era e prendendo anche in po’ di sole sdraiati sull’erba.

-Buon pomeriggio, ragazzi. –Il preside Peter Hale gli stava sorridendo.

-Salve, signor Preside. – Rispose Stiles alzandosi e ricambiando il sorriso.

-Oh, mi hai riconosciuto. –

-Difficile non farlo, lei è quello che tiene il discorso di apertura per i nuovi ragazzi. –

-Ha ragione Stilinski. –

-Sa chi sono? –

-Certo! Conosco tutti i miei alunni! McCall, la smetta di guardarmi in quel modo … lupesco e mi segua insieme al suo compagno di stanza. – Dopo un attimo di sorpresa da parte di entrambi, i ragazzi seguirono il preside fino al suo enorme studio situato nella torre più alta. – Arrivo al dunque, so cosa sei McCall e immagino che tu abbia già percepito la mia presenza non appena mi sono avvicinato. –

-Sì. – Scott rispose sincero, Stiles non capiva ciò che stava accadendo ma poteva immaginare cosa significava quel discorso: anche il preside era un licantropo.

-Il punto è questo, abbiamo corsi extra per ragazzi come te. –

-Corsi extra? – Chiese Stiles.

-Sì, aiutiamo giovani licantropi a controllare i loro poteri e a combattere. –

-Io che centro? Sono umano. –

-Stilinski, lei può fare il corso da cacciatore. Immagino che in qualsiasi guaio si cacci il suo amico, lei ci si getta senza pensarci.-

-Beccato! – Disse semplicemente Scott riferendosi al suo migliore amico. – Come e dove si svolgono questi corsi? –

-Quando non ci sono lezioni, nei pomeriggi e nei week-end. –

-Va bene. – Risposero entrambi i ragazzi.

Finita la conversazione con il preside, i due amici tornarono nella loro stanza per discutere su quello che era accaduto. La loro scuola aveva un corso per cacciatori e licantropi, questo particolare incuriosì tanto Stiles da fare una ricerca sulla famiglia Hale. Non scoprì molto, ogni particolare era vago e l’unica cosa certa era che gli Hale appartenevano ad una delle prime famiglie di Beacon Hills, con una storia lunga secoli.


	2. Night Meetings

CAP.2

 

Era passato un mese da quando i ragazzi si erano trasferiti alla scuola privata Hale, le lezioni andavano bene e non molto presto ci sarebbero stati i primi esami da sostenere. Scott stava seguendo il corso per conoscere e controllare i suoi poteri, dovette ammettere che ne aveva davvero bisogno, lui si era trovato con quella maledizione senza saperne nulla.

Stiles invece aveva le lezioni con gli Argent, una famiglia di cacciatori vecchia quanto quella degli Hale. Durante gli allenamenti aveva conosciuto Allison, la loro unica figlia, era una ragazza dolcissima che ti sapeva uccidere in almeno trenta modi diversi, dettaglio trascurabile. La ragazza si aggiunse presto al gruppo di Stile e Scott, e portò con sé la sua migliore amica Lydia.

Il gruppo inizialmente formato da Scott e Stiles si ritrovò quasi subito allargato di altre quattro persone, tutte speciali a modo loro. Avevano legato sin da subito, creando un gruppo unito e compatto.

 

Nessun dettaglio sfuggiva agli occhi del preside che con un sorriso compiaciuto osservava lo sviluppo degli eventi che i suoi alunni stavano creando. Un branco era stato formato nella scuola, certo non era costituito solo da lupi, non era la stessa natura a creare la vera forza ma il legame che si consolidava fra loro.

Non sapeva che cosa avrebbe comportato tutto quello, la sua scuola era un luogo sicuro e pacifico. Inizialmente l’istituto era stato creato per contenere le faide fra famiglie e poter riportare la pace nel loro mondo, con il tempo però, le famiglie sparirono, chi perché si era estinta o chi per altre motivazioni. Alla fine si era trasformata in una scuola privata per tutti. Negli ultimi anni anche gli Argent si erano uniti a lui, non volendo essere più cacciatori preferirono unirsi alla causa della pace per crescere la loro unica figlia in un luogo sicuro.

Peter si divertiva a guardare questo piccolo branco, erano anni che non aveva un lupo sotto il suo stesso tetto, al di fuori di sé stesso e suo nipote, per lui era un nuovo cucciolo da crescere.

 

-Guardati, non smetti di sorridere, e tutto per il tuo nuovo cucciolo. – Derek era seduto su una poltrona nell’ufficio di Peter.

 

-Farebbe bene anche a te ogni tanto, caro nipote. –

 

Era notte e Stiles non riusciva a dormire, rigirarsi nel letto da ore lo aveva solo innervosito di più. Nella stanza non poteva fare molto, a casa sua avrebbe acceso il computer o la tv, ma qui non poteva fare nulla o avrebbe svegliato Scott.

Silenziosamente sgattaiolò fuori dalla stanza, una passeggiata lo avrebbe rilassato e magari gli avrebbe fatto venire sonno, questa era la speranza di Stiles. Il dormitorio era deserto e silenzioso, però la luce esterna illuminava debolmente dentro l’edificio attraverso le enormi finestre.

Scese le scale per andare a leggere qualcosa nella saletta ricreativa, temeva che accendendo la tv avrebbe potuto attirare l’attenzione dei sorveglianti ed era meglio evitare punizioni, non voleva sentire le urla dello sceriffo.

Stava scegliendo un libro dallo scaffale, quando qualcosa all’esterno aveva attirato la sua attenzione: un ragazzo alto, corporatura robusta, capelli neri corti ma sistemati come fossero spettinati e occhi verdi come la natura intorno a lui, aveva la divisa scolastica nera e la spilla a cinque spade, era dell’ultimo anno ma Stiles era sicuro di non averlo mai visto in giro, non avrebbe potuto non notarlo.

Chiuse gli occhi per un millesimo di secondo e il ragazzo non c’era più, era sparito. Stiles si disse che forse l’insonnia gli aveva giocato brutti scherzi e che forse lo aveva solo immaginato, anche se dubitava che la sua immaginazione fosse così perfetta e in HD.

Alla fine ripose il libro che aveva scelto e se ne tornò in camera, era meglio rientrare se vedeva persone del quinto anno nel giardino nonostante il coprifuoco e le porte per uscire bloccate. Rientrato in camera, si rimise a letto. Ovviamente non dormì, anche perché due occhi verdi erano il suo pensiero fisso.

Il giorno dopo, a colazione, passò in rassegna tutti quelli del quinto anno, ma non vide nessuno che somigliasse al ragazzo che aveva visto la notte prima, al contrario! Erano l’opposto: troppo magro, troppo biondo, troppo ‘occhi banali’, nessuno era lontanamente paragonabile al ragazzo misterioso.

Si rassegnò e si convinse che era stato solo frutto della sua immaginazione, per questo smise di cercarlo in ogni ragazzo con la divisa nera. Cercò di non pensarci più anche se gli veniva difficile non pensare a quegli occhi verdi che lo guardavano.

 

-Tutto bene amico? – Scott lo aveva affiancato mentre si dirigevano in aula.

 

-Mh? Si tutto bene, ho solo dormito poco. – Stiles sorrise all’amico per rasserenarlo.

 

-Come sempre. –

 

-Già.-

 

Il giorno volò in fretta fra lezioni, allenamenti e qualche esercizio da cacciatore. Nonostante tutta la stanchezza che accumulava durante una giornata, per Stiles la notte era sempre difficile prendere sonno.

 

Quando Stiles aprì gli occhi era ancora notte fonda come la sera prima, preferì andare in giro piuttosto che starsene sdraiato a fissare il soffitto, questa volta però fece una lunga passeggiata per il dormitorio anche perché non c’erano libri interessanti da leggere nella libreria della saletta.

Un corridoio del dormitorio che portava verso l’esterno era formato da arcate ricoperte di edera, era molto affascinante di giorno, di notte era semplicemente uno spettacolo con la luce debole della luna che filtrava attraverso le foglie. Le arcate non erano chiuse da finestre laterali, affacciavano su un piccolo giardino dove durante il giorno ci si poteva tranquillamente sdraiare per rilassarsi fra un’attività e l’altra, anche se nessuno lo faceva, approfittavano tutti del giardino principale dell’edificio. Quella strada portava alla zona giorno del dormitorio, c’erano le stanze per lo studio, una piccola biblioteca chiusa durante la notte ed il salone da pranzo che era posto quasi al centro dei dormitori, in modo da poter unire tutte le classi.

Stiles cambiò direzione e invece di andare verso il lato giorno, preferì camminare nel giardinetto considerando che la porta era chiusa e non voleva tornare dietro.

Il giardino era piccolo ma coperto di alberi e piante arrampicanti, aveva anche qualche panchina per potersi rilassare comodamente seduti, però il ragazzo non aveva voglia di rilassarsi, preferì girarlo tutto in modo da trovare qualche passaggio segreto, almeno era quello che pensava lui.

Tanto girò che alla fine ci era riuscito, anche se non era un passaggio segreto, era un semplice cancello che negli anni era stato dimenticato perché ricoperto dall’edera, quel cancello serviva da collegamento per andare alla vecchia cappella, quando la religione aveva ancora un’importanza superiore rispetto a tutto.

Con il tempi le religioni erano aumentate e per rispetto di chi credeva in un dio diverso o per chi non credeva affatto, la cappella della chiesa era solo aperta per chi ci voleva andare, senza nessun tipo di obbligo.

Stiles si diresse verso la piccola cappella della chiesa ad una navata, aveva anche un campanile, il tutto nello stesso stile della scuola, in pietra con ricami gotici. Il ragazzo era davanti al portone di legno con rilievi che indicavano la religione cattolica e severa di un tempo, quando una figura nera saltò dal campanile per piazzarsi dietro di lui.

 

-Dovresti essere a letto, ragazzino. – Derek era dietro di lui.

Stiles dallo spavento restò immobile in un primo momento, per poi farsi coraggio e girarsi lentamente incontrando gli stessi occhi verdi della notte precedente.

 

-Anche tu dovresti essere nella tua stanza. – Guardò il campanile e poi il ragazzo misterioso davanti a lui, si rese conto che era una grande altezza e poi sospirò semplicemente. –Lupo, ovvio. – Derek come risposta alzò un sopracciglio, era quasi incredulo al repentino cambiamento nell’atteggiamento del ragazzo, non aveva più paura.

 

-Tu sei il ragazzino amico del beta, vero? –

 

-Ho un nome sai? – Stiles era lievemente seccato.

 

-So il tuo nome ma rimani comunque un ragazzino. –

 

-Perché sai il mio nome ed io non conosco il tuo? Ehi! Non puoi andartene e lasciarmi così! –

 

-Va a dormire ragazzino! – Derek aveva messo le mani in tasca e si era allontanato, quella discussione per lui non aveva senso e lo stava annoiando soltanto.

 

Stiles borbottando era ritornato nel suo letto ma l’incontro con il moro gli aveva lasciato domande e nervi a fior di pelle, anche quella notte non chiuse occhio e al mattino Scott si ritrovò ad affrontare uno Stiles alquanto scorbutico.

 

 

-Nipote mio, tu stai ghignando? – Peter era seduto nel suo studio controllando alcuni documenti.

 

-No zio, stavo solo pensando, tutto qui. – Derek era seduto nello studio del preside.

 

-Da quando ghigni divertito quando pensi? –

 

-Sai che hai un ragazzino troppo curioso che gira di notte? –

 

-Oh sì, certo che lo so, ma è innocuo e non farebbe male ad una mosca … è per lui che ghigni divertito? –

 

-Non ghigno divertito! – Derek si alzò dalla solita poltrona dello studio dello zio e se ne andò.

 

-Che qualcuno abbia trovato il suo cucciolo? – Chiede divertito lo zio, come risposta ricevette solo un ringhio seccato.


	3. Alpha

CAP. 3

 

Derek non era un semplice studente della scuola, non aveva nessun bisogno di diplomarsi perché lo aveva fatto qualche anno prima e dopo era andato via da Beacon Hills. Era ritornato da qualche mese perché Peter lo aveva richiamato, aveva bisogno di aiuto con alcune scartoffie della loro famiglia, e alla fine lo aveva convinto a rimanere. Nessuno sapeva del suo ritorno, perché non c’era nessuno che doveva saperlo, tranne quelli che conoscevano il loro segreto di famiglia.

Quel posto non gli era mai dispiaciuto, era abbastanza grande da estraniarsi dal mondo e lì aveva dei bei ricordi con la sua famiglia, prima che fosse bruciata viva dai cacciatori. 

Derek e le due sorelle Laura e Cora erano gli unici sopravvissuti all’incendio perché stavano frequentando la scuola sotto gli occhi vigili dello zio. Quando accadde, durante la notte, furono svegliati e portati nello studio di Peter dove fu loro riferito l’accaduto. Laura, la sorella più grande, non disse nulla e abbracciò Cora, la più piccola, promettendole che nessuno le avrebbe fatto del male, Derek nemmeno pianse, non mostrò esternamente nessuna emozione, si chiuse in sé stesso e da allora le cose non erano cambiate. 

Anche le due sorelle dopo il diploma se ne andarono e non fecero più ritorno a Beacon Hills, anche Derek era abbastanza sicuro che non avrebbe fatto più ritorno in quella città ma alla fine aveva ceduto alle insistenze dello zio. 

Era tornato ed era rimasto solo che per sicurezza indossava la divisa dell’ultimo anno, se qualcuno lo avesse visto lo avrebbe scambiato per un semplice alunno. 

La notte gli piaceva passeggiare per la scuola e aveva la sicurezza che nessuno lo vedesse, ovviamente questa certezza si era bruciata quando vide Stiles nella saletta a cercare qualche libro da leggere e la conferma l’ebbe la notte successiva, quando se lo ritrovò alla vecchia chiesetta. A Derek piaceva quel posto perché si metteva sul campanile a guarda la luna che maestosa stava nel cielo. 

I suoi piani di pace andarono in fumo perché un ragazzino fastidioso lo aveva disturbato nella sua routine notturna, però non aveva resistito allo spaventarlo. Derek era anche curioso, lo zio gli aveva detto chi era il migliore amico del ragazzo e voleva proprio vedere la reazione che avrebbe avuto davanti ad un altro lupo. 

La paura che il ragazzo aveva avuto in un primo momento lo aveva divertito. Ascoltare i suoi battiti accelerati e l’odore della paura lo avevano divertito molto come non succedeva da qualche tempo, però poi tutto era sparito, quel ragazzo era passato dalla modalità paura a quella curiosa in un lampo e questo aveva fatto arrabbiare il lupo. 

 

Stiles stava camminando nervosamente per i corridoi, la rabbia nei confronti di Derek non era ancora scemata del tutto. Perso nei suoi borbottii mentali non si accorse che aveva sbagliato strada e che si ritrovava in un’ala dell’edificio che non conosceva e che non veniva usata da molto tempo.

\- Mi sono perso. – 

 

Stiles si stava guardando intorno e non capiva come diavolo fosse finito lì, si affacciò da una finestra per capire dov’era, ma anche quel lato dell’esterno era sconosciuto. Cercò di non andare nel panico e  
ripercosse la strada a ritroso, ma arrivò ad un bivio, sospirò rassegnato e prese il telefono per chiamare Scott: lui con il suo fiuto lo avrebbe ritrovato subito. Per sua sfortuna il telefono non aveva campo in quella parte di edificio. 

\- Ma dai! Stiamo scherzando? Perché diamine non prendi stupido telefono? – 

\- Ora parli da solo ragazzino? – Derek era seduto sul davanzale della finestra che Stiles aveva lasciato aperta.

\- Oddio! – Il ragazzo fece un salto all’indietro e il suo telefono cadde a terra aprendosi. – No! Il telefono! Tu, stupido sourwolf, ti diverti a terrorizzarmi? – 

\- Sourwolf? – Derek aveva poggiato i piedi a terra. 

\- Non conosco il tuo nome, quindi te ne ho dato uno. – Stiles aveva raccolto e ricostruito il telefono, si era solo sganciata la batteria e ora andava perfettamente. - Tu conosci questo posto, dimmi come faccio a tornare dietro, per favore! – 

\- Smetti di chiamarmi in quel modo idiota. –

\- Sourwolf? Solo quando tu mi chiamerai per nome e mi dirai il tuo. – Derek ci pensò seriamente sopra, sotto lo sguardo allibito di Stiles. 

\- Buona fortuna ragazzino. – Uscì da dove era arrivato, la sua risposta era no. 

\- Bastardo di un sourwolf! – 

Il telefono aveva nuovamente la linea, in dieci minuti Scott lo aveva trovato e riportato indietro sano e salvo, con qualche presa in giro per essersi perso nella scuola. 

\- Com’è che sei più arrabbiato di questa mattina? – 

\- Lasciamo stare, Scott. –

Derek aveva sentito l’odore del ragazzino nell’ala inutilizzata dell’istituto, si chiedeva che diavolo ci facesse in quel posto. Quando poi aveva sentito il ragazzo inveire contro il cellulare aveva capito che l’idiota si era perso e fu più forte di lui, doveva spaventarlo prendendolo alle spalle. 

Il lupo se ne andò scazzato lasciando Stiles nel bel mezzo del corridoio, avrebbe trovato da solo un modo per tornare sulla giusta strada. Derek era arrabbiato per il nomignolo che il ragazzo gli aveva dato: “Sourwolf”, quel soprannome non aveva senso. 

\- Derek che ci fai sveglio a quest’ora del giorno? Solitamente tu conduci una vita da vampiro, non da lupo mannaro. – Peter fu sorpreso di trovarselo nello studio. 

\- Sono stato svegliato da un rumore fastidioso. –

\- In quell’ala dell’istituto? Ma se l’abbiamo chiusa apposta perché tu ci potessi vivere tranquillamente! Nessuno ti vede e tu vivi la tua vita solitaria da lupo cattivo. –

\- Non era nessuno zio, solo qualche rumore creato dal vento. –

\- Capito. –

Nel pomeriggio non avrebbero avuto lezioni di nessun tipo, doveva essere dedicato allo studio per gli esami che si stavano avvicinando.

\- La scuola è iniziata da appena un mese e già ci sono degli esami? Assurdo! - Scott si stava lamentando con i compagni. 

\- Scott , amico mio, siamo in una scuola privata, è normale che i professori vogliano sapere come siamo messi con l’apprendimento … e poi non abbiamo fatto molto, quindi non dovrebbe essere difficile. – Stiles cercava di calmare l’amico per la quarta volta da quando si erano seduti in biblioteca insieme al resto del gruppo. 

\- Stiles ha ragione, rilassati e ripassa tutto quello che abbiamo fatto. – Allison sorrideva dolcemente al moro. 

\- Ehm … si avete ragione. – Scott imbarazzato abbassò la testa sul libro.

Finito il ripasso dopo qualche ora di studio, i ragazzi decisero di uscire a prendere una boccata d’aria, ma non si resero conto che nel frattempo aveva iniziato a piovere. Furono costretti a restare dentro l’edificio. 

Mancavano ancora un paio di ore per la cena, quindi i ragazzi preferirono rientrare nelle loro stanze per cambiarsi, posare i libri e fare una doccia. 

\- Allison eh. – Stiles aveva rotto il silenzio che si era creato nella stanza dopo aver fatto la doccia, entrambi erano sdraiati sul letto.

\- Cosa? – Scott cadeva dalle nuvole. 

\- Ti piace la piccola Argent. – Si misero entrambi a sedere, quel discorso stava prendendo una piega interessante. 

\- Dovrebbe essere una domanda? – 

\- No, era un’affermazione. –

\- Non mi piace. –

\- Bugiardo! – 

\- E tu con Lydia? – 

\- Io con Lydia nulla. E’ una ragazza intelligente e molto bella, però nulla. –

\- State sempre insieme.- 

\- Vero, però siamo solo ottimi amici. –

\- Lo siamo anch’io e Allison. –

\- Certo, voi siete il classico cliché “la cacciatrice e il lupo” – Stiles si ritrovò un cuscino in faccia. 

\- Idiota. – 

Scesero per la cena e dopo aver mangiato, passarono insieme il tempo prima del coprifuoco, che venne segnalato dal suono della campanella, la stessa che la mattina li svegliava. 

Fuori non aveva smesso di piovere per un solo momento, infondo era normale che iniziassero le piogge. L’ autunno era cominciato e in quella città voleva solo dire pioggia eterna. Stiles era steso sul letto pensando a cosa potesse fare per passare il tempo, quella notte aveva dormito qualche ora in più e si sentiva come se avesse dormito giorni, energie a mille e nulla da fare perché dormivano tutti. 

Oramai era diventata un’abitudine uscire dalla stanza, quasi come se qualcosa lo chiamasse ogni notte. Arrivato sotto, guardò fuori dalla finestra da cui aveva visto Derek la prima sera. La pioggia scendeva incessantemente e il pensiero che lo strano lupo mannaro scorbutico fosse fuori con quel tempo si insinuò nella testa del ragazzo, anche se subito dopo pensò che fosse impossibile. 

Una figura nera dagli occhi rossi era saltata davanti a lui, era il lupo scorbutico che gli stava ghignando. Stiles era rimasto paralizzato da quegli occhi rossi, sapeva cosa significavano, Chris gliene aveva parlato quale giorno, il lupo era un Alpha. 

Si diventava un Alpha in due modi: uccidendone un altro o diventandoci da solo, ma la seconda era davvero difficile che accadesse, diventare un Alpha Originale richiedeva qualità rare e uniche. 

La domanda era nata spontanea dentro il ragazzo: il sourwolf com’era diventato un Alpha?

Con un salto il moro era sparito com’era apparso, lasciando Stiles ancora più confuso di quando era apparso sotto la pioggia con gli occhi che brillavano di un rosso acceso. Un rosso non ricordava nulla di caldo, al contrario lo aveva ghiacciato dalla paura.   
Solo dopo qualche secondo il ragazzo riprese a respirare, quasi come se non lo facesse da ore, come se per qualche minuto avesse dimenticato come si facesse: un gesto che si fa in automatico ogni istante della nostra vita, Stiles lo aveva dimenticato.


	4. New arrivals and a new threat

CAP. 4

 

La mattina era arrivata e la pioggia invece era andata via. Stiles usciva dalla doccia con un asciugamano avvolto intorno alla vita, aveva dimenticato di portare il cambio in bagno perché troppo perso a pensare a degli occhi rossi. 

\- Ehi amico! Wow! – Scott stava fissando il corpo del suo migliore amico.

\- Che cosa stai dicendo Scott? – 

\- Gli allenamenti con gli Argent iniziano a vedersi. –

\- Di cosa stai parlando? – 

\- Hai la tartaruga e le braccia si sono gonfiate un po’. – 

\- Uh? Davvero? Che bello! – 

Stiles corse a guardarsi allo specchio e quando ebbe la conferma che quanto gli stesse dicendo Scott fosse vero, cominciò a gongolare e fare mosse buffe che provocarono delle grosse risate al suo migliore amico. 

Mentre si riguardava allo specchio, un riflesso gli fece tornare in mente gli occhi rossi del lupo che lo guardavano sotto la pioggia, un brivido freddo lo percosse per tutta la schiena fino a farlo tremare. Si tirò una leggera pacca sulla fronte imponendosi di non pensarci per nulla. 

Per Stiles quel giorno era particolarmente speciale, Chris gli aveva detto che durante la lezione del pomeriggio gli avrebbe insegnato ad usare i pugnali e spiegato la differenza tra tutte le lame che usano i cacciatori. Ancora non si era reso conto che alla fine del corso lui sarebbe stato un cacciatore a tutti gli effetti, lo aveva preso come un semplice corso di difesa. 

Scott si rese conto di quanto quella scuola li stesse cambiando già dopo qualche mese: lui aveva imparato tantissimo su suoi poteri da lupo e su piccoli particolari, Stiles era capace di abbattere qualche cattivo già a mani nude,anche se non ai livelli di Allison, ovvio. 

Insieme uscirono dalla stanza ridendo, come facevano ogni mattina. Isaac li guardava sempre con ammirazione, il loro legame gli ricordava tanto quello che aveva con il fratello prima che partisse per la guerra dalla quale non fece più ritorno: per quello li ammirava, loro gli ricordavano i momenti felici che aveva passato con lui. 

Durante la mattina non successe niente di particolare: seguirono le lezioni, presero appunti, qualcuno del gruppo fu interrogato e tutto filò liscio. 

Il pomeriggio tanto atteso da Stiles era arrivato e il ragazzo aveva infilato la tuta rossa da bravo studente. Entrò in palestra puntuale e a Chris venne da ridere nel vedere l’impazienza del giovane, nemmeno la figlia era così felice alle sue lezioni. 

Chris non perse tempo e cominciò a mostrare i vari tipi di lama, spiegando che ognuna procurava un tipo diverso di taglio e arrivava a una certa profondità nella pelle, gli mostrò come maneggiarle, prendersene cura e a come usarle nella lotta. A fine lezione Stiles sapeva giù usarne la metà, con orgoglio di Chris. 

Il ragazzo si era allontanato per andare al bagno, dalla fretta di iniziare la lezione aveva dimenticato di andarci prima. A quell’ora la zona scuola era in pratica deserta, non si era reso conto del tempo che era trascorso, si era quasi avvicinata l’ora della cena. 

Stiles era distratto dal congegno della carta per asciugare le mani e non si rese conto che una figura era apparsa alle sue spalle, o almeno così credeva Derek. Appena il moro allungò la sua mano verso le spalle del ragazzo, Stiles lo afferrò velocemente e spinse il corpo estraneo verso il muro facendolo sbattere alla scatola dei fazzoletti. 

\- Dannato ragazzino! – Disse poi Derek seccato.

\- Tu? – 

\- Questo è Chris, vero? Lui e la sua mania di allenare soldatini! – 

\- Conosci Chris? Chi diavolo sei tu, sourwolf? – 

\- Sono stanco di quel nomignolo! – 

\- Sai che cosa devi dirmi per non sentirlo più.-

\- Derek! Dannazione! – Arrabbiato fece uno sbuffo e si diresse verso la porta.

\- Che cavolo ci fai qui? – 

\- Ciao. – Il lupo se ne andò.

\- Io ti odio stupido alpha da strapazzo! –

Stiles era entrato sereno nel bagno e ne uscì alquanto nervoso, alla fine nemmeno si rese conto che aveva quasi colto di sorpresa un alpha e lo aveva sbattuto con la faccia al muro. 

 

Dopo aver scoperto il nome dell’alpha, Stiles negli ultimi giorni aveva fatto qualche supposizione su chi potesse essere il soggetto che si divertiva a prenderlo in giro. Derek Hale, nipote del preside della scuola e alpha di famiglia, dalle ultime scoperte che Stiles aveva fatto, anche se non in modo piacevole e sereno: quando ripensava a quegli occhi aveva ancora brividi di freddo. 

La mattina dopo tutto si svolse secondo la routine, era già suonata la campana d’inizio lezione e i ragazzi avevano preso posto in classe mentre la prof entrava in aula e annunciava l’arrivo di due nuovi alunni: Matt Daehler e Jackson Whittemore.

Matt era alto un metro e settanta circa, occhi azzurri, capelli castani e un fisico abbastanza robusto.

Jackson era quello che subito aveva catturato l’attenzione di Lydia: biondo, occhi azzurro ghiaccio, sorriso accattivante e alto quanto Matt, forse qualche centimetro in più. 

I ragazzi dopo aver fatto una loro breve presentazione alla classe che fu felice di accogliere i due nuovi compagni, occuparono gli unici posti liberi: Matt accanto al banco di Allison e Jackson dietro di quello di Lydia. La rossa non perse tempo e si presentò subito Jackson offrendo il suo aiuto per un giro della scuola o per le lezioni arretrate, il biondo accettò il suo aiuto.

Stiles e Scott storsero il naso, antipatia a pelle per quei due nuovi arrivati, qualcosa puzzava in loro. La brutta sorpresa avvenne quando i due amici si trovarono Jackson agli allenamenti, fu subito guerra per chi dovesse essere il capitano, il biondo aveva delle buone qualità senza essere un lupo mannaro. 

Stiles scaricò un po’ di rabbia durante gli allenamenti con Chris, picchiare un enorme sacco aiutava parecchio a scaricarsi, poi l’uomo ebbe la brillante idea di fare una piccola lotta umano contro lupo, con stupore e divertimento fra i due amici la lotta servì a entrambi. 

La sera era arrivata e Stiles crollò subito a causa stanchezza, avendolo fatto subito dopo cena alle quattro era già che scorrazzava per l’edificio con una bella ed enorme felpa rossa. Aveva preso gusto a girare durante la notte, si può dire che senza rendersene conto aspettava la sera ansiosamente.   
Prese la strada del cancelletto per dirigersi verso la chiesa. La notte ormai faceva freddo, fra qualche mese ci sarebbero state le vacanze natalizie e lui non stava più nella pelle, la madre gli aveva trasmesso un amore smisurato per il Natale e lui voleva mantenerlo addobbando qualsiasi cosa a festa, da piccolo aveva addirittura decorato anche l’auto dello sceriffo. 

\- Ehi, cappuccetto rosso! Attento a dove vai.. in giro potresti incontrare il lupo cattivo. – Stiles aveva tirato su il cappuccio della felpa, girandosi aveva visto Derek appoggiato a un albero. 

\- Se lo vedi dimmelo! Finora ho solo incontrato un lupo idiota e scorbutico. – Rispose il ragazzo. 

\- Se voglio, so essere molto cattivo. –

\- Non ho dubbi, ma sembra che tu voglia solo essere idiota. – Derek avanzò lentamente e ad ogni passo il suo aspetto cambiava e i suoi occhi divennero rossi. 

Stiles tremò nell’incrociare nuovamente quegli occhi rossi, ma stette fermo e il suo sguardo rimase fisso sul lupo, non voleva dargli la soddisfazione di farsi vedere spaventato. Nonostante tutto sapeva che il suo cuore l’avrebbe   
tradito, non appena Derek aveva iniziato ad avanzare, i battiti del cuore del ragazzo erano aumentati. 

\- Vedo che il lupo idiota e scorbutico ti ha fatto mangiare la lingua. – Derek era di fronte a Stiles, trasformato in lupo. 

\- Non mi fai paura. – Stiles non aveva distolto lo sguardo, le sue mani erano chiuse a pugno dalla paura e dalla rabbia. 

\- Bugiardo. – Derek tornò normale, aveva avuto la sua vendetta per essere stato sbattuto al muro da quel ragazzino. 

\- Come li hai ottenuti? – Chiese improvvisamente Stiles. 

\- Temi che sia un lupo sanguinario e che mi nascondo qui per qualche ragione oscura? –

\- È così? – 

\- No, idiota! – e tirò uno schiaffo sulla nuca del ragazzo. 

\- Ahi! – 

\- Non era forte. –

Da quei battibecchi entrambi ne stavano traendo una piacevole compagnia: fu un lampo, un qualcosa aveva attaccato Derek che prontamente spinse il ragazzo di lato e schivò il colpo. Derek dovette schivare un altro colpo, la creatura aveva iniziato ad attaccarlo ripetutamente con degli artigli. L’alpha aveva fatto un salto dandosi la spinta su un albero che era vicino a loro, riuscì a colpire la creatura con un pugno, anche se sembrava che avesse ricevuto una carezza,il colpo non fece per nulla effetto.

Come se qualcuno l’avesse chiamato, il mostro se ne andò lasciando i due senza parole e chiedendosi se quello che era accaduto fosse reale o meno. 

\- Che diavolo… - Disse Stiles caduto a terra, non fece in tempo a vedere cosa li aveva attaccati, intravide solo una coda svanire. – Aveva una coda? – L’umano era abbastanza sconvolto per quello che era accaduto. 

\- Stai bene Stiles? – Derek si era girato per vedere se il ragazzo era tutto intero. Il ragazzo si era sentito smarrire ascoltando il suo nome uscire dalle labbra del lupo. 

\- Sì ma voglio sapere che diavolo è accaduto e cos’era quell’essere! A voi non spunta la coda! – Alzandosi da terra si sporse per guardare il sedere di Derek, in cerca di una possibile coda.

\- Lo so che è perfetto ma almeno non fissarlo così spudoratamente. – Stiles arrossì e si diede dell’idiota mentalmente.

\- Controllavo se avevi una coda. – 

\- Sul serio? – Il lupo sperava che il ragazzo scherzasse. 

\- Ho pensato che magari agli alpha spuntava. - 

\- Idiota. – 

\- Parli tu con tuo zio riguardo a … quello? – 

\- Fatto i compiti a casa? – Derek aveva guardato Stiles stupito delle informazioni che aveva appreso. 

\- Certo, Derek Hale. – 

\- Ripetilo! – Derek si era bloccato sentendosi chiamare per nome da quel ragazzino.

\- Cosa? - 

\- Il mio nome. –

\- Derek? – Il lupo sorrise e se ne andò lasciando Stiles un po’ confuso. 

Il sole si stava alzando e il cielo si schiariva, Stiles capì che era arrivata l’ora del rientro e di una bella doccia calda, la temperatura era scesa improvvisamente e il freddo si stava facendo sentire attraverso quella felpa rossa.


	5. Punishiment

CAP.5

 

Derek stava girando nello studio dello zio aspettando che l’uomo si degnasse di mettere piede in quella stanza. Voleva riferirgli dell’attacco che aveva ricevuto mentre in compagnia di Stiles, particolare che avrebbe volutamente dimenticato di menzionare.

 

\- Era ora! Sei il preside, dovresti arrivare prima. – Derek glielo aveva davvero ruggito contro. 

\- Ehi! Buongiorno anche a te. –

\- Buongiorno un accidente, questa notte sono stato attaccato da una lucertola. –

\- Come scusa? – 

\- Una lucertola gigante mi ha attaccato mentre passeggiavo per la scuola. –

\- Eri solo? – 

\- Sì, come sempre, ma che centra questo? – Derek non aveva tentennato nel rispondere, la sua reputazione era salva e i suoi battiti erano anche regolari. 

\- Ovvio, il lupo solitario e scorbutico. –

\- Hai sentito quello che ti ho detto? –

\- Sì, ho sentito e farò un’indagine sulla creatura, anche se non mi sembra di avere alunni lucertole. –

\- Credi sia un esterno? – 

\- Spero di sì, non mi piace avere delle creature simili nella nostra scuola, metterei in pericolo i ragazzi. –

\- Io terrò gli occhi aperti la notte. –

 

Derek ritornò nel suo lato della scuola, quello che il preside aveva fatto chiudere e aveva sistemato come appartamento per Derek. L’ala era stata ristrutturata come una vera casa: c’era la cucina spaziosa, un soggiorno arredato con mobili in stile vittoriano, stile che si riprendeva anche nella camera da letto, un piccolo studio che fungeva più da libreria perché l’alpha amava molto leggere e Peter lo sapeva, un bagno enorme. Quando Derek vide per la prima volta il bagno, si chiese che diavolo avesse in mente lo zio, da un lato vi era un vasca enorme e dall’altro una doccia abbastanza grande da farci entrare la squadra intera di lacrosse della scuola. 

Si gettò sotto il getto caldo della doccia, lui preferiva quella alla vasca da bagno perché lo aiutava a rilassarsi di più, la vasca lo impigriva e basta. Distesi i muscoli sotto l’acqua quasi bollente, si mise qualcosa di comodo addosso e si stese su quel bel lettone che amava tanto ma che frequentava poco.

Cullato dalla morbidezza del cuscino, dal calore delle coperte e dalla voce di Stiles che pronunciava il suo nome ancora vivida nella sua mente, il lupo crollò nel mondo dei sogni: nemmeno una lucertola enorme lo avrebbe svegliato in quel momento.

Stiles si stava sistemando la divisa, gli piaceva come lo fasciava bene e da quando Scott gli aveva fatto notare come il suo fisico stesse cambiando, era diventato un po’ più vanitoso. 

Finiti gli ultimi ritocchi alla divisa e dopo l’ennesimo invito divertito di Scott a sbrigarsi, finalmente uscirono dalla stanza per fare colazione con il resto del gruppo nel salone come tutte le mattine. 

Il gruppo si era ampliato con l’aggiunta dei due nuovi ragazzi, accompagnata dallo scontento della parte maschile: nemmeno Boyd e Isaac sopportavano i nuovi arrivati e questo rallegrava i due amici interiormente, non volevano essere i soli ad odiare i nuovi arrivati. 

Tutti erano seduti intorno al tavolo: Lydia stava già amoreggiando di prima mattina con Jackson, Allison parlava del più e del meno con Matt, ma non appena vide Scott, gli fece segno di sedersi fra lei e Isaac che parlava distrattamente con Boyd, Stiles si sedette vicino a Lydia, anche se aveva dato per scontato che non lo avrebbe calcolato molto nei prossimi giorni. 

Stiles si rese conto di aver dimenticato di parlare a Scott della creatura che lo aveva attaccato durante la notte, anche se poi avrebbe dovuto raccontargli di Derek: non ci vedeva nulla di sbagliato, in fondo che c’era di male se s’incontrava quasi tutte le notti con un alpha scorbutico, nipote del preside?

Alla prima ora avevano chimica con Harris, Stiles non appena si era seduto al banco insieme a Scott aveva iniziato a raccontare dell’aggressione subita, accennando a Derek e facendo un vago resoconto su chi fosse il lupo e su come lo avesse conosciuto. 

\- Una lucertola? – Chiese per la milionesima volta il beta. 

\- Almeno è quello che è sembrato a me, una lucertola brutta e cattiva. – Stiles glielo rispiegava per la milionesima volta. 

\- Stilinski e McCall, invece di giocare a fare gli amici del cuore perché non mi ripetete tutto quello che ho spiegato fino ad ora? – 

\- Certo professore. – Rispose Stiles che ripeté tutta la lezione lasciando classe e professore a bocca aperta. 

\- Complimenti Stilinski, ma va lo stesso in punizione. –

\- Cosa? Perché? – 

\- Perché stava parlando durante la lezione. –

Le lezioni erano finite e Stiles camminava nervosamente per i corridoi andando incontro alla punizione che Harris gli aveva dato: catalogare e posare tutti i libri che erano appena arrivati per la biblioteca scolastica. Entrato nell’enorme aula, si trovò Harris con un sorriso, che Stiles aveva imparato a odiare dal primo giorno, vicino a dieci scatoloni pieni di libri.

\- Ci saranno centinaia di libri lì! – Esclamò spaventato il ragazzo. 

\- Duecentoventi per la precisione, se fossi in lei mi metterei subito a lavoro. –

Inveendo mentalmente contro il professore, Stiles cominciò ad aprire il primo scatolone: il lavoro non era difficile, però era lungo e noioso, per questo non appena il professore si allontanò, il ragazzo cacciò dalla tasca il suo lettore musicale.

Con la musica giusta qualsiasi lavoro sarebbe stato piacevole e veloce, anche quello che gli affibbiava Harris.

Perso nella musica alta, Stiles aveva iniziato il suo lavoraccio: prendeva un libro, lo segnava sull’archivio nel computer e lo metteva nella fila della sua categoria. Stiles aveva fatto una colonna per ogni categoria, così mettere successivamente i libri sugli scaffali non sarebbe stato difficile. 

Per quanto fosse seccato di aver saltato una lezione con Chris per quella sciocca e inutile punizione, Stiles si perse subito in quel mondo di libri e musica, quello era sempre stato il suo mondo, ogni tanto addirittura si fermava per segnarsi qualche titolo che avrebbe letto più avanti. 

Finito di segnare tutti i libri nel computer in oltre due ore e mezzo, Stiles prese la prima fila di libri e con l’aiuto del carrello si avviò nel settore assegnato per iniziare a posarli, la stessa operazione fu ripetuta per tutte le altre colonne. Senza che il ragazzo se ne rendesse conto, era arrivata la sera e stava sistemando l’ultima colonna, gli mancavano pochi libri.

Qualcosa non tornava nei conti del ragazzo, aveva segnato ogni libro che aveva catalogato e poi riposto nello scaffale, ma all’appello ne mancava uno. Si tolse per un momento le cuffie, aveva bisogno di pensare e ragionare senza alcun suono. 

\- Ne manca uno! Dove diavolo è finito? – 

\- Era ora che te ne accorgessi, cappuccetto rosso. – Derek aveva il libro fra le mani e lo stava sfogliando. 

\- Non avevamo deciso di chiamarci per nome? Sourwolf. – Il lupo chiuse il libro sbattendolo con una sola mano. 

\- Stiles, che hai combinato per beccarti una punizione da Harris? – Chiese ghignando Derek.

\- Ho risposto correttamente ad una sua domanda. – Stiles perse un battito nel sentire nuovamente il suo nome uscire dalle labbra del lupo.

\- Non ti ha preso in simpatia. –

\- Ed io a lui, lo odio! – 

\- È un’idiota, ma come insegna lui la sua materia non è capace nessun altro. –

\- Quanti anni hai? Voglio dire è sicuro che tu ti sia diplomato qua e dagli archivi è successo tipo sei anni fa, presumo che tu indossi la divisa come sorta di travestimento nel caso qualcuno ti vedesse, per fargli pensare che tu sia dell’ultimo anno, giusto? Esattamente quanti anni hai quindi? – 

\- Non più di quello che pensi ma nemmeno pochi. – Derek gli porse il libro mentre rispondeva. 

\- Non è modo di rispondere a una domanda precisa. –

\- Per me sì. Immagino tu abbia detto tutto a Scott. –

\- Quello che doveva sapere. – Fece spallucce. 

\- Non gli hai detto di me? – 

\- Il necessario e vagamente potrei aver accennato a un lupo odioso e scorbutico sempre con il muso.–

\- Capito. – L’alpha se ne andò. 

\- Derek… - Sussurrò Stiles, non aveva pronunciato il suo nome da quando lo aveva visto lì e la voglia di dirlo era tanta. Il lupo sentì il suo nome anche se era un semplice sussurro, esso bastò per far apparire un piccolo sorriso sul suo volto.

Posando l’ultimo libro si chiese se anche quella notte si sarebbe incontrato con lui come quelle precedenti, senza rendersene conto per loro stava diventando un appuntamento fisso. 

Esausto uscì dalla biblioteca sospirando e passandosi una mano fra i capelli. Pigramente si diresse verso il salone dando per scontato che tutti fossero lì per cenare e che sicuramente avessero anche finito. Sperava che qualcuno gli avesse messo da parte qualcosa e per sua fortuna nel gruppo c’erano due ragazze, solo grazie a loro quella sera non saltò la cena. 

Dopo cena, Stiles non si spogliò e non si fece una doccia, si gettò distrutto sul letto e dormì per tutta la notte, svegliandosi la mattina con la campana come tutti i ragazzi del dormitorio.


	6. Hugs and smells

Cap. 6

Sentendo la campana, Stiles saltò sul letto e rendendosi conto di che ore fossero il suo pensiero non andò alla divisa stropicciata o al fatto che finalmente dopo anni aveva dormito per una notte intera, no, il suo pensiero andò a Derek e al fatto che per quella notte non si erano incontrati. 

Derek per tutta la notte aveva saltato da un punto all’altro della scuola, sperando d’incontrare la creatura della notte prima e con la speranza di farla fuori, stranamente era nervoso e per tutto il tempo non aveva fatto altro che sbuffare in attesa di qualche incontro particolare. Senza rendersene conto era arrivato sopra i dormitori maschili del primo anno.

Poiché si trovava lì sopra, cercò la stanza del ragazzino odioso. Trovata la finestra fece per aprirla però subito si bloccò: il compagno di stanza di Stiles era un lupo come lui, i suoi sensi lo avrebbero percepito subito. Un ringhio basso partì dal fondo della gola, si sporse solamente per vedere se Stiles stesse dormendo e non appena lo vide con la faccia schiacciata sul cuscino e con la divisa, capì che doveva essere davvero esausto. 

Annoiato, rientrò per andare a dormire anche lui, o almeno era quello che sperava. Sulla via del ritorno aveva intravisto la creatura uscire dai dormitori degli insegnanti, aveva provato a seguirla ma ad un certo punto la traccia era sparita, Derek arrabbiato andò a dormire, questa volta senza deviazioni. 

 

Stiles per tutta la giornata fu nervoso e distratto, si chiedeva se il lupo avesse notato la sua assenza o se lo avesse cercato, dandosi dello stupido subito dopo per i pensieri che stava facendo, dicendosi che sicuramente Derek non avrebbe mai notato la sua assenza, figurarsi se si sarebbe messo a cercarlo in giro per la scuola nel cuore della notte.

Durante le lezioni extra, Chris lo aveva richiamato più volte per farlo tornare nel mondo dei vivi e mantenerlo attento sulla lezione che anche se teorica era comunque importante. Era una lezione sulle tattiche di attacco a sorpresa e sui vari modi di nascondersi ad un lupo.

Nell’ultima parte della lezione Stiles dedicò tutta la sua attenzione: “nascondersi a un lupo” poteva essere utile da subito, prese appunti e creò il piccolo miscuglio che andava spruzzato sui vestiti. La lozione era un piccolo miscuglio di erbe aromatiche che all’olfatto umano non dava per nulla fastidio. 

Il ragazzo non vedeva l’ora di provarlo per prendere alle spalle l’alpha, anche se sapeva che sarebbe stato impossibile. Almeno poteva coglierlo di sorpresa standogli davanti, Derek avrebbe notato subito che qualcosa non andava nel suo odore, per la milionesima volta in quella giornata si ritrovava a pensare al lupo e per la milionesima volta si tirò uno schiaffo sulla fronte con la speranza che andasse via dalla sua testa. 

 

La notte era arrivata e Stiles sgattaiolò fuori dalla stanza come una volpe che esce da un nascondiglio: silenziosamente e guardandosi attentamente intorno. Stretto nella sua felpa rossa su cui aveva spruzzato il miscuglio anti lupo, Stiles andò verso la cappella. 

Arrivò con il fiatone, non si era reso conto che a metà strada aveva iniziato a correre per l’impazienza di arrivare lì, in quello che per lui era diventato un punto fisso tutte le sere. Riprese a respirare regolarmente e i suoi battiti si calmarono insieme al respiro mentre si guardava intorno alla ricerca di due occhi verdi o rossi, improvvisamente non aveva più paura di loro.

\- Che diavolo hai addosso, cappuccetto rosso? – Derek lo sorprese alle spalle. 

\- AH! – Stiles perso nei suoi pensieri saltò dallo spavento. - Un esperimento fatto con Chris, perché? -

\- Non hai il tuo odore, anzi, non ne hai proprio e quell’uomo ti porta sulla cattiva strada. – Derek era abbastanza seccato, non sentire l’odore di Stiles era parecchio snervante per lui.

\- Sapermi difendere non credo sia una cattiva strada. –

\- Lo è se ti difendi da me. – il lupo lo guardava ancora arrabbiato.

\- Non mi difendo da te. – Stiles quasi si sentì in colpa.

\- Allora perché lo tieni addosso adesso? – Con il dito Derek indicò tutta la figura di Stiles. 

\- Volevo fare un esperimento. –

\- Potevi farlo sul tuo compagno di stanza. –

\- E dov’è il divertimento? E poi speravo di prenderti di sorpresa. – Si giustificò Stiles mezzo offeso. 

\- Sul serio? Hai fatto questo per prendermi di sorpresa? – Derek non sapeva come comportarsi in quel momento, se ridere o commuoversi.

\- Mi spieghi che problema c’è se non senti il mio odore? – 

\- Non sono affari che ti riguardano. –

\- Parliamo del mio odore. – La voglia di chiamarsi per nome era tanta, ma nessuno dei due lo faceva, come se nel pronunciarlo ci fosse una qualche sorta d’incantesimo e come se farlo troppo spesso lo spezzasse, rompendo quella magia che si stava creando lentamente.

Derek aveva fatto un passo avanti verso il ragazzo che si stringeva nella felpa rossa. Senza dire una sola sillaba con le braccia lo avvolse stringendoselo contro, Stiles in un primo momento rimase di pietra, però poi si sciolse in quell’abbraccio e si mise comodo. 

\- Stai gelando idiota. –

\- Un po’, ma tu sei caldo. – 

\- Mi piace. –

\- Cosa? – Stiles aveva chiuso gli occhi beandosi del calore corporeo del moro. 

\- Il tuo odore. –

\- Non lo immaginavo. –

Il ragazzo aveva il battito cardiaco stranamente calmo, come se quell’abbraccio per loro fosse stato un gesto naturale, frutto di una vecchia amicizia o il gesto automatico di una coppia. 

\- Derek.- Sussurrò Stiles. 

\- Stiles.- Rispose il lupo con un dolce sorriso che Stiles non vide.

Stettero abbracciati e in silenzio per quasi tutta la notte, Derek aveva persino dimenticato il compito che gli aveva dato lo zio dopo che lui gli aveva riferito da dove uscisse la creatura. Si staccarono quando Derek ritenne che fosse giunta l’ora di rientrare in dormitorio. 

Non fissarono un appuntamento per la notte dopo, non ne avevano bisogno, si diedero la buonanotte e poi ognuno prese la sua strada, con la testa vuota di pensieri, vuota da qualsiasi forma ricordo, frasi, parole, qualsiasi cosa che potesse occupare la mente. Nelle loro teste c’era solo una persona: in quella di Derek c’era un ragazzino con il vizio di parlare troppo e in quella di Stiles c’era un lupo che parlava troppo poco, che si arrabbiava facilmente e che non sorrideva mai.  
Stiles, prima di tornare in camera sua, passò dalla lavanderia con la speranza che con una lavata la felpa sarebbe tornata al suo odore originale, cosicché Derek potesse nuovamente risentirlo.

 

Derek s’immerse nel calore del suo letto ripensando al gesto che aveva compiuto, aveva sentito quasi letteralmente le ossa del ragazzo urlare a causa del freddo e il suo corpo si è mosso da solo. Fin lì poteva andare, ma poi gli aveva detto che il suo odore gli piaceva, il freddo aveva dato alla testa pure a lui, non c’era altra spiegazione. Sbuffando prese il cuscino alla sua destra e se lo mise in faccia. 

Sotto il cuscino Derek nascose un sorriso ripensando alla voce di Stiles che pronunciava il suo nome, gli piaceva quando quel ragazzino lo faceva, non capiva cosa ci fosse di strano o di speciale o perché diamine il suo cuore perdeva un battito quando lo pronunciava.

 

In tarda mattinata Derek si alzò dal letto con ancora vivido il ricordo della notte appena trascorsa. Fece una doccia lunghissima tenendo la testa poggiata alle mattonelle, cercava di trovare qualcosa di sbagliato in tutto quello, una qualsiasi cosa che lo facesse tornare in sé. 

Non la trovava, per quanto si sforzasse non riusciva a trovare nulla di sbagliato in quello che era accaduto quella notte, ricorda ancora fin troppo bene la rabbia nell’aver notato l’assenza del profumo dolciastro di quel ragazzo, nonostante se lo trovasse davanti. 

Aveva creduto che lo avesse nascosto perché aveva paura, che volesse evitarlo, scappare da lui e per un momento si era sentito perso. Non voleva che quel ragazzo si allontanasse o che lo temesse, non avrebbe mai potuto fargli del male, ma non appena Stiles gli aveva detto la vera ragione, tutta la rabbia si era dissolta e tutte quelle paure nate in secondo erano svanite.

Passò dallo studio dello zio, sperando che almeno lui avesse fatto qualche ricerca con Chris, l’uomo che portava su cattiva strada Stiles, il titolo che aveva affibbiato all’uomo era nella sua testa per quanto avesse imparato a fidarsi di lui, non gli andava giù che addestrasse il giovane.

Il motivo era semplice, Stiles essendo addestrato dall’Argent sarebbe diventato un cacciatore capace di cavarsela benissimo da solo, avrebbe acquisito le abilità di atterrare un lupo di una qualsiasi dimensione, perciò non avrebbe avuto bisogno dell’aiuto di Derek. Oltre a questo, però, sarebbe stato anche capace di batterlo, questo era il vero ragionamento che l’inconscio dell’alpha aveva elaborato. 

Arrivato nello studio, trovò lo zio a litigare con Victoria, la moglie di Chris. Quella donna che terrorizzava più di un proiettile di argento imbevuto nello strozza-lupo che puntava dritto al cuore, aiutava il preside nella contabilità e gli faceva da segretaria. 

Quando la donna uscì, Derek si fece cautamente da parte per paura che la sua ira potesse essere sfogata su di lui. Chiuse la grande porta, si diresse verso la scrivania e poi si sedette al solito divanetto, in attesa che lo zio gli rivolgesse la parola.

\- Scoperto qualcosa ieri sera, nipote? – 

\- Niente, tu? – 

\- Sì, forse abbiamo capito di quale creatura si tratta, ma saperne il nome non ha aiutato per nulla, al contrario ha solo reso le cose più difficili. –

\- Quanto difficili? – 

\- È un Kanima. – Peter si massaggiò la fronte con le dita e poi riprese a parlare. – Come il lupo, il Kanima è una creatura sociale, ma a differenza di un lupo che cerca un branco, il Kanima cerca un padrone. –

\- Quindi è comandato da qualcuno? – 

\- Crediamo di sì, ma non è finita. Il Kanima, un'arma di vendetta, è utilizzato per soddisfare i desideri del padrone, in più pare che sia una mutazione del gene licantropo che non può completamente trasformarsi fino a quando non si risolve un problema del suo passato. Il resto è tutto molto confuso. – 

\- Chi vorrebbe vendicarsi di chi? – 

\- Pare sia anche indistruttibile e c’è anche un’evoluzione con delle ali alquanto spaventosa.. ah, attento a non farti graffiare, pare abbia un liquido paralizzante. –

Peter aggiornò Derek su tutto quello che aveva scoperto: ogni parola portava solo cattive notizie. Non appena uscì dallo studio, il primo pensiero di Derek fu quello di tenere Stiles al sicuro e non farlo uscire più la notte con il Kanima in giro. Quel ragazzino sembrava avere una sorta di predilezione nello scovare i guai. 

Mosse qualche passo in direzione nell’ala dell’edificio in cui si tenevano le lezioni ma poi si bloccò improvvisamente chiedendosi da quando si preoccupava dei ragazzini ficcanaso. Si sentì in colpa, se fosse accaduto qualcosa a Stiles, la colpa sarebbe stata solo sua e di conseguenza non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.


	7. What have you done?

CAP. 7

Per Stiles quella mattina non voleva passare, le lancette non avevano intenzione di muoversi e di far arrivare la sera, così da permettere al ragazzo di vedere nuovamente Derek. Nonostante ormai si fosse arreso ai suoi pensieri   
che continuavano a vagare verso il licantropo, non poteva credere che quell’abbraccio fosse stato vero e che Derek gli avesse detto che il suo odore gli piacesse. 

\- Ehi Scott. – Stiles si girò verso il suo migliore amico. 

\- Che c’è? Vuoi prendere un’altra punizione? – 

\- Che odore ho? – Ignorò le parole dell’amico.

\- Perché lo chiedi? – 

\- Curiosità. –

\- Durante la lezione di Harris?- 

\- Mi vuoi rispondere invece di parlare tanto? – 

\- Dolciastro, delicato. Come quelle caramelle morbide al sapore di miele e al latte! – Scott gli rispose facendo spallucce, quello era un suo parere. 

\- Grazie, so di caramelle mou. – Il ragazzo si chiese se Derek fosse goloso di dolci. Esausto e con i pensieri che gli avevano mandato in tilt la mente, poggiò sconfortato la testa sul banco.

 

Stiles era stava tornando nella sua stanza per riposarsi un momento, aveva qualche ora buca e voleva approfittarne per un sonnellino. Stava attraversando quel piccolo corridoio all’aperto che univa i due edifici e ripensava a come quella stradina la notte lo portasse a Derek. Neanche finì di pensare il suo nome che il lupo gli era di fronte e al ragazzo si bloccò lo sbadiglio a metà. 

\- Giorno. – Disse semplicemente. 

\- Hai sonno, bell’addormentato? – Scherzò Derek, entrambi erano nervosi.

\- La smetti di chiamarmi come le principesse Disney? – 

\- Tu smettila di comportarti come loro! – 

\- Io non … perché sei qui? – Stiles si arrese alla discussione. 

\- Tu la notte non esci più dall’edificio. –

\- Cos… Perché? – 

\- C’è una strana creatura che cerca vendetta e gira per la scuola di notte. –

\- Ok è una buona motivazione. – Sbuffando si passò una mano fra i capelli. – Ti piacciono le caramelle mou? – Chiese improvvisamente Stiles, facendo nascere un’espressione confusa e perplessa sul volto del lupo. 

\- No, e che diavolo centra questa domanda adesso? – 

\- Beh… nulla è che ho sonno e quindi dico cose senza senso. – Derek fissò per un momento il ragazzo e preferì non approfondire l’argomento.

\- Buonanotte Stiles. – 

\- Derek. – Stiles pronunciò semplicemente il suo nome a mo' di saluto. 

Il ragazzo raggiunse la camera ma non prese subito sonno, l’incontro che avuto lo aveva frastornato un po’, non sapeva come comportarsi. Il ricordo dell’abbraccio, però lo aveva cullato: immaginando che il calore delle coperte fosse prodotto dal corpo del lupo.

Quando la sveglia sul comodino suonò, il ragazzo capì che era arrivata l’ora delle lezioni del cacciatore. Pigramente si alzò dal letto per raggiungere la palestra e cominciare la lezione.

L’allenamento fu semplice: esercizi per tenere il corpo riscaldato e per fortificarlo, niente di nuovo, quindi lezione noiosa per il povero umano che non vedeva l’ora d’imparare qualche intruglio “scaccia lupi”. Scott aveva sempre lezioni diverse dalle sue, molte volte si allenava da solo con il preside, “un lupo che ne allena un altro, ovvio” pensò Stiles.

\- Stiles, avvicinati. – Chris aveva richiamato Stiles per dargli un libro. 

\- Che c’è? – 

\- Il preside mi ha detto di darti il nostro bestiario, vuole che tu sia preparato ad ogni tipo di creatura che potresti incontrare. –

\- Un bestiario? Fantastico! – Stiles aveva già iniziato a leggerlo. 

\- Stiles non devi leggerlo ora, sfoglialo con calma e cerca d’imparare il più possibile, magari condividilo anche con Scott - i due ragazzi si guardarono dubbiosi. –Ok forse è meglio se riassumi l’essenziale a Scott. –

 

Non potendo uscire, quella notte Stiles scese nella saletta dell’edificio con il bestiario, non vedeva l’ora di leggerlo e di cercare la creatura che lo aveva attaccato. Si mise subito a sedere sulla poltrona incrociando le gambe e poggiandoci di sopra il libro, alla prima pagina sembrava di essere nel telefilm Supernatural. Stava impazzando dall’eccitazione, ogni pagina era un esclamazione fra lo stupore e la gioia. 

\- Ora fai così, ma se te li trovi davanti? Salti di gioia come una fan? – 

\- Oddio santo! Ti prego smettila di spuntare fuori come un serial killer. – Stiles era saltato dalla poltrona a causa dello spavento. 

\- Chi ti dice che non lo sia? – Derek era dietro la poltrona serenamente, con le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena. 

\- Hai detto che non lo sei. – Rispose facendo spallucce per poi risedersi. 

\- Ti fidi di quello che dico? – 

\- Abbastanza da non crederti un assassino. – 

\- Bene. –

\- Ti vuoi sedere o rimani lì in piedi? – Stiles fece posto, sistemandosi in un angolino attaccato al bracciolo e tornando a sfogliare il bestiario. 

\- Cerca ‘Kanima’. – Suggerì l’alpha prendendo posto accanto al giovane.

\- È stata un’idea di tuo zio … gli hai detto che quella sera ero con te? – 

\- No, ma quel tipo è strano.- 

\- Guardando il nipote.. non mi sorprende per nulla. – 

\- Ahi! – Derek aveva tirato un pizzicotto al polpaccio del ragazzo. – Dannato Sourwolf. –

\- Torniamo ai nomignoli? – 

\- Te lo meriti, mi hai fatto male! – Il ragazzo si massaggiò il punto ferito.

\- Tu mi hai dato dello psicopatico. –

\- Non è vero! – 

\- Io chiamo mio zio così. –

\- Se tu e tuo zio non siete in ottimi rapporti, non te la devi prendere con le mie gambe! –

\- E tu saresti un futuro cacciatore? – 

Stiles non rispose, aveva trovato la pagina riguardante il Kanima e cominciò a leggere. Ad ogni riga i suoi occhi si spalancavano, non poteva credere che un essere del genere girasse per la scuola. 

Derek per tutto il tempo fissò Stiles che leggeva attentamente tutto quello che c’era scritto sul libro, l’espressione del ragazzo cambiava ad ogni riga o parola e l’alpha poteva capire che quello che leggeva lo spaventava. Impossibile non aver paura, anche lui aveva ne aveva provata quando lo zio lo aveva informato.   
Stiles chiuse il libro sospirando, gli occhi chiusi come ad analizzare tutto quello che aveva letto.

\- Bene, siamo fregati! – Esclamò poi il ragazzo. 

\- L’hai presa bene. – Stiles si stiracchiò, chiudendo il libro si rese conto che Derek era seduto sul divano insieme con lui, rendendolo nervoso. – Mi annoio! – 

\- Non metterti a fare Hansel e Gretel per la scuola, è pericolosa. –

\- Avevamo detto niente nomignoli e poi loro sono due, io sono solo. –

\- Gretel non è una principessa. –

\- Senti un po’ Hansel tu conosci questo posto da cima a fondo perché non ... –

\- No! Fin quando non capiremo come sconfiggere il Kanima e che diamine vuole da questa scuola, tu starai buono … e non chiamarmi in modi scemi. – 

Derek afferrò una gamba del ragazzo e con un solo strattone lo fece scivolare vicino a lui. Stiles slittando si ritrovò sdraiato sul divano, con l’espressione di chi non capisce cosa sia appena accaduto. L’alpha con una sola mossa fu sopra il ragazzo che vedendolo a un centimetro dalla sua faccia arrossì. 

\- Derek? – 

\- Stiles, che cosa mi hai fatto? – Il lupo fece scivolare la punta del naso sulla pelle del collo del ragazzo, quel poco che non era coperto dalla felpa. Stiles chiuse gli occhi e dalla sua bocca scappò un piccolo gemito. Quando li riaprì Derek non c’era più. 

\- Stupido! – Il ragazzo si mise una mano sugli occhi sospirando seccato e frustrato per il gesto del lupo.

Derek era sul campanile e teneva lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, il gesto impulsivo che aveva compiuto lo stava tormentando, se non se ne fosse andato non sarebbe riuscito a controllarsi e di certo Stiles non gli veniva incontro con quella sua stupida parlantina, quelle sue guance perennemente rosse e quel dannato profumo dolciastro. 

Stette lì sopra per qualche ora, aspettando anche che il kanima si facesse vivo così poteva sfogare un po’ di rabbia e nervosismo su qualcuno, però nessun tipo di creatura quella notte si presentò. Seccato se ne andò a dormire, una buona dormita è sempre il miglior rimedio per scacciare i pensieri.

Era metà mattina quando un parlottare continuo svegliò Derek che riconoscendo la voce cercò di soffocarsi con i cuscini: Stiles si era nuovamente perso ed era tornato nell’ala chiusa della scuola. 

\- Perché quell’idiota ogni volta che si perde deve venire qua? – Borbottò Derek nel cuscino.  
Controvoglia si alzò e questa volta non entra dalla finestra, andò dritto al problema. Prese la strada che portava al corridoio: quello che a qualcuno poteva sembrare un’aula, in verità era una mini entrata per il suo appartamento. 

\- Dannato ragazzino, perché finisci sempre qua quando ti perdi? – Stiles era rimasto a bocca aperta, il lupo aveva un pantalone nero ed era a petto nudo. – Ehi sirenetta! Cos’è, non parli più? –

\- Sei …. Sei …. Petto nudo. – Il ragazzo era imbarazzato e indicava con l’indice creando piccoli cerchi nell’aria. 

\- Tutto bene? – 

\- Mi chiedi se va tutto bene? No che non va bene! Ti sembra il modo di apparire? Perché sei qui mezzo nudo? E se mi perdo sempre è solo per colpa tua, stupido di un lupo con manie di apparizione e gesti che mandando in tilt me per giorni interi! –

\- Idiota. – Risponde ghignando divertito Derek.

\- Io idiota? Derek quello che mi sta distruggendo psicologicamente sei tu! – 

\- Potrei dire la stessa cosa. – Alzò il sopracciglio incuriosito dalle parole del ragazzo. 

\- Io non ti abbraccio e ti dico che mi piace il tuo odore, non ti metto a sdraiare sul divano e ti provoco strani e piacevoli brividi! – Derek gli aveva dato le spalle. – Dove vai? – 

\- È arrivato Scott a salvarti, per ora. –


	8. Fight

CAP. 08

\- Idiota. – Risponde ghignando divertito Derek.

\- Io idiota? Derek quello che mi sta distruggendo psicologicamente sei tu! –

\- Potrei dire la stessa cosa. – Alzò il sopracciglio incuriosito dalle parole del ragazzo.

\- Io non ti abbraccio e ti dico che mi piace il tuo odore, non ti metto a sdraiare sul divano e ti provoco strani e piacevoli brividi! – Derek gli aveva dato le spalle. – Dove vai? –

\- È arrivato Scott a salvarti, per ora. –

 

Stiles non ebbe il tempo di dire altro perché Scott lo aveva raggiunto chiedendogli come diavolo facesse a perdersi ancora dopo due mesi che erano lì e sempre nello stesso punto per di più! Il problema era che entrambe le volte Stiles non aveva la testa per memorizzare il tragitto, anche se ora lo stava facendo, adesso che aveva capito che quella era la zona “Alpha”.

 

L’immagine di Derek non aveva lasciato Stiles per tutto il giorno, il tocco del licantropo bruciava su quel piccolo pezzo di pelle, poteva sentirlo come se stesse accadendo:la punta del suo naso, il suo alito caldo e quelle parole sussurrate al suo orecchio.

Non aveva capito la domanda che gli aveva posto – “Stiles, che cosa mi hai fatto? “ - e poi semmai era il contrario, doveva fare lui quella domanda al lupo. Da quando quella sera si erano incontrati, tutto era cambiato in Stiles.

Stiles era affacciato da una finestra del corridoio, aspettava che Scott finisse il compito extra che Peter gli aveva dato. Quel giorno Chris non c’era e per lui gli allenamenti erano stati cancellati.

\- Rapunzel, gettami i tuoi capelli dorati. – Derek era di sotto.

\- Solo se poi t’impicchi! – Stiles era ancora seccato con lui.

Derek stava per ribattere ma sopra la testa di Stiles era apparso il kanima e stava per colpire il ragazzo con la coda. L’alpha con un paio di salti era salito sulla finestra accanto e aveva spinto il ragazzo dentro la scuola mentre con un braccio bloccava il colpo della creatura.

Scott non appena aveva sentito i rumori era uscito immediatamente dall’aula di allenamento, per fortuna nel tardo pomeriggio quel posto era quasi vuoto, quindi molto silenzioso. Stiles era dietro Derek che trasformato stava combattendo con il kanima. Il beta ci aveva messo un po’ a capire cosa stava accadendo, però si era messo subito a fianco dell’alpha per aiutare a proteggere l’amico che in quel momento si stava davvero sentendo una principessa bisognosa d’aiuto.

Scott era stato colpito dalla tossina e si era completamente paralizzato. Nonostante Stiles avesse ricordato quel dettaglio non aveva fatto in tempo ad avvisare l’amico.  
Un vociare aveva distratto tutti quelli coinvolti nella battaglia ed il kanima scappò dalla finestra. Derek allora aveva preso in braccio e riportato nell’aula Scott, seguito da Stiles.

L’alpha aveva sdraiato a terra il beta, rassicurandolo che in qualche minuto tutto sarebbe tornato normale. Stiles si era appoggiato con le spalle al muro, ripensando alla battaglia e a come Derek lo aveva protetto in un lampo, era rimasto abbagliato dalla velocità di quell’uomo.

\- Stiles? –

\- Mh? – Non appena aveva sentito il suo nome, il ragazzo aveva alzato di scatto la testa incontrando gli occhi nuovamente verdi del lupo.

\- Sei rimasto ferito? –

\- Io sto bene, tu? – quello non era il momento dei loro battibecchi, entrambi erano davvero preoccupati.

\- Anch’io. –

\- Che cosa voleva da noi? Agisce per vendetta, no? Noi che centriamo con quella cosa? Se non ci fossi stato tu … -

\- Ehi, non lo dire o pensare nemmeno, magari quell’essere è me che cercava, che ne sai? – Derek avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo per farlo calmare, ma la presenza del beta mezzo paralizzato creava disturbo.

Anche la mattina ne aveva creata, perché dopo lo sfogo del ragazzo Derek era sicuro di voler continuare quello che aveva iniziato la notte prima, però aveva sentito i passi dell’amico e se ne era andato.

\- Grazie Derek. –

Ogni volta che sentiva il suo nome uscire dalle sue labbra sentiva un calore crescergli nel petto, come esso fosse stato creato per essere pronunciato dal ragazzo. Come d’abitudine ormai, Derek scappava dal ragazzo evitando ogni minima parola o spiegazione, lasciandolo guardargli le spalle mentre fuggiva da lui.

Stiles ogni volta cercava di capire cosa passava per la testa del lupo quando spariva così improvvisamente, ma ogni volta ci guadagnava un’emicrania e in quel momento doveva essere lucido. Dopo che Derek se andò, Stiles si avvicinò a Scott chiedendogli come stesse. Il beta borbottò un “tutto bene”, poco dopo Deaton e Peter avevano raggiunto i due ragazzi.

Deaton soccorse subito il beta dicendogli che presto sarebbe tornato alla normalità, Peter chiese invece un chiarimento di quello che era accaduto, anche se guardando Scott aveva già capito cosa fosse accaduto e di chi fosse la colpa. Stiles disse tutto, anche che se erano sani era solo grazie alla presenza di Derek.

 

Derek era seduto nello studio dello zio a fissare quel campanaccio nella teca di vetro, chiedendosi perché diamine quell’oggetto fosse così sacro per lo zio, ma al momento non era quello che lo preoccupava. I problemi erano due: un kanima che stava per ammazzarlo e quella strana sensazione che gli faceva provare Stiles.

Quando Peter entrò nello studio si poteva benissimo vedere quanto fosse arrabbiato per l’attacco del kanima in pieno giorno, il problema si stava ingrandendo e loro non avevano la minima idea di chi tirasse i fili e che cosa volesse da loro. Una cosa però era chiara, l’obiettivo era il lato “soprannaturale” della scuola.

Derek poteva percepire a pelle l’umore dello zio, era lo stesso del suo: sapere di avere una creatura del genere che girava per i corridoi della scuola e non avere una soluzione rendeva tutto ancora più difficile.

Stiles e Scott erano sdraiati sui loro letti parlando dell’accaduto, Stile si ritrovò a dover informare su chi fosse Derek, evitando i loro battibecchi e le sensazioni che gli provocava.

Stiles aveva mostrato a Scott tutto quello che c’era scritto sul bestiario riguardo il Kanima, traducendo qualche parola in latino e stupendo l’amico per le sue conoscenze che andavano ben oltre quelle scolastiche. Alla fine i due ragazzi si addormentarono sospirando per il casino in cui si trovavano.

 

Una settimana era passata dall’attacco, i nuovi arrivati ormai facevano parte del gruppo e tutto sembrava essere tornato alla normalità. I ragazzi avevano sostenuto gli esami che erano andati abbastanza bene a quasi tutti loro: Boyd era stato bocciato a un esame, ma niente che non si potesse recuperare.

Derek non si era fatto vivo per tutto il tempo, Stiles era impegnato con gli esami e gli allenamenti con Chris si erano fatti più intensivi, l’Argent era stato informato dell’attacco e Peter gli aveva chiesto di preparare il ragazzo al peggio. Quando arrivava la sera, il ragazzo non aveva le forze per sgattaiolare fuori, non appena metteva la testa sul cuscino il sonno s’impadroniva di lui.

Nel frattempo l’alpha non stette fermo in quei giorni, anche lui aveva il suo da fare insieme allo zio e agli Argent. Insieme cercarono una soluzione, fecero una lista delle persone che avrebbero potuto cercare vendetta su loro, più della metà dei nomi era su Peter. Quello che non capivano era come collegare il beta e il suo migliore amico al kanima, perché quel giorno era chiaro che stesse cercando di far fuori loro e non Derek.

Il lupo aveva mentito a Stiles dicendo che non erano loro l’obiettivo del kanima quel giorno, non voleva spaventarlo. Allora non ne era sicuro, però lo zio aveva confermato le su idee: i ragazzi erano in pericolo.

Più volte l’alfa aveva avuto uno scontro con il kanima durante la settimana, e tutte le volte la lotta era vicina il dormitorio maschile. Ormai era chiaro che uno dei ragazzi del dormitorio era la creatura, ma chi era? E chi muoveva i fili?

Tutte le notti Derek andava a controllare Stiles e Scott. Si soffermava sul respiro e sui battiti dell’umano, scoprire che parlava nel sonno ogni tanto lo divertì molto, persino nei suoi sogni Stiles era logorroico e Scott per farlo stare zitto gli tirava qualcosa addosso, tutto poi ricadeva nel silenzio.


	9. Intensive training

CAP.9

 

Dopo gli esami i ragazzi avrebbero avuto qualche giorno di vacanza per scaricare lo stress e alleggerire la pressione che avevano sopportato in quei giorni. Il gruppo aveva programmato una piacevole giornata da trascorrere tutti insieme, Stiles però per quel giorno passò trovando la scusa di un mal di testa, e se ne stette in stanza. 

Annoiato dallo stare fermo in camera, Stiles si mise la tuta rossa e andò a fare qualche esercizio nella palestra dell’Argent. Ridendo fra sé si rese conto che stava davvero diventando un cacciatore, preferiva lottare con dei manichini o con un sacco piuttosto che passare la giornata fra gli amici. 

Ormai era già da un’ora che si scaricava fra calci e pugni al sacco, le sue abilità stavano migliorando sempre di più. Il suo corpo cambiava, cresceva, ad ogni sessione i muscoli si disegnavano sempre di più su quel corpo bianco come la porcellana. 

Derek lo stava osservando da qualche minuto, persino lui aveva notato il cambiamento del corpo di quel ragazzo, ricordava quando lo aveva visto per la prima volta: qualsiasi maglietta mettesse sembrava andargli larga, invece in   
quel momento si poteva vedere come l’indumento fasciasse bene quel petto e quelle braccia. 

\- Facile prendersela con un sacco. – Derek era finalmente entrato nella palestra. 

\- Derek! – Stiles si era girato di scatto non appena aveva sentito la sua voce. Il lupo dovette fermarsi nel sentire il suo nome pronunciato con un tono carico di ciò che mai avrebbe creduto di sentire: gioia. – Ti offri volontario? Attento però, potresti farti male. – 

\- Ti piacerebbe, ragazzino.- l’alpha si tolse la giacca nera e la lanciò a terra, pronto per attaccare. 

\- Dove sei stato per tutta la settimana? – Chiese il giovane, scattando in avanti per sferrare un attacco, che andò a vuoto.

\- Ti sono mancato? – Stiles dovette ammettere che i riflessi di Derek erano il triplo più veloci rispetto a quelli di Scott. 

\- Ti piacerebbe, sourwolf. – Fu il momento del lupo di sferrare l’attacco, che con suo stupore Stiles schivò. – Magari sei tu ad aver sentito la mia mancanza. -

\- Ho sentito solo un ragazzino che parla tanto anche durante la notte. – Derek con una mossa ingannò Stiles e lo riuscì ad atterrare. – … e che fa anche tanto rumore quando cade con il culo a terra.- 

\- Mi hai spiato? E’ inquietante. – Stiles rialzandosi aveva fatto una spirale con le gambe catturando il lupo e gettandolo a terra. – Ti sono mancato così tanto da spiarmi mentre dormo, sourwolf? –

\- Non ti ho spiato. – Derek si tirò il ragazzo addosso per poi bloccarlo con il suo corpo capovolgendo le posizioni. – Vi tenevo d’occhio. Adesso vediamo se sei capace di liberarti. – Le braccia di Stiles erano ferme sopra la testa, bloccate dalla presa del lupo.

I loro visi erano vicini, Stiles aveva il fiatone per gli allenamenti e per la piccola lotta: stare dietro a Derek era davvero difficile, era molto più veloce, più forte e con più esperienza del suo migliore amico. 

\- Se io non volessi? – Stiles aveva parlato senza pensare. 

\- Cosa? – Derek nonostante il suo udito da licantropo non era sicuro di quello che aveva sentito.

\- Se io non volessi liberarmi? – Gli occhi del ragazzo erano incatenati a quelli verdi del lupo che in quel momento erano spalancati dallo stupore per le parole del ragazzo. 

\- Sicuro di quello che dici? – Chiese Derek. Le mani di Stiles si erano aperte sentendo il tocco morbido di quelle del lupo. 

\- Abbastanza. – le loro mani si strinsero. 

Derek aveva abbassato il viso indeciso se far congiungere anche le loro labbra, stava per ripensarci ma poi il viso del ragazzo gli andò incontro, le loro labbra erano unite come le loro mani: fu un bacio a labbra chiuse, piccolo e dolce. 

Quando si staccarono, si guardarono negli occhi per un momento chiedendosi se quello che era accaduto fosse vero. Entrambe le loro teste erano vuote e qualsiasi ragionamento o filo era scollegato. 

Stiles ricongiunse le loro labbra, però questa volta fu un bacio a bocca aperta, tale da poter sentire il calore e il sapore dell’altro. Le loro mani si strinsero ancora di più, la lingua dell’alpha cercò il permesso di entrare, un consenso ceduto piacevolmente dal ragazzo. Con quel bacio si esplorarono e si assaporarono a lungo. 

Le labbra del lupo si spostarono sul mento del ragazzo con qualche piccolo morso per poi scendere a baciare e leccare il collo del giovane: il suo sapore dolce, mischiato a qualche piccola goccia di sudore, era diventato leggermente salato. Dalla pelle, però, usciva anche il profumo dell’eccitazione che il licantropo gli stava causando, tutti questi miscugli avevano una vera fragranza afrodisiaca per Derek. 

Il ragazzo poteva sentire la barba ruvida dell’uomo pungere dolcemente sulla sua pelle, ma non gli dava fastidio, per lui sentire il ruvido della barba di Derek era come quando ci si dava un pizzicotto per capire se si sognava o era tutto reale.

Quel piccolo freno che teneva bloccati entrambi era stato rotto. Stiles era rosso in viso, le attenzioni che Derek stava dando al suo collo lo stavano facendo ansimare, una mano del lupo aveva sciolto la stretta e accarezzando scese dal braccio fino ad arrivare fino sotto la maglietta. 

Non appena le sue dita accarezzarono la pelle morbida del ragazzo, entrambi strozzarono un piccolo gemito di piacere. Il ragazzo aveva chiuso gli occhi e dalla sua lebbra era uscito in un sussurro il nome del lupo. Nel sentire il suo nome in quel momento, avvolto dal desiderio e dal piacere, Derek si bloccò. Non era il modo o il momento adatto quello per andare oltre. 

Derek posò un bacio stampo sulle labbra del ragazzo e poi si alzò, aiutando anche Stiles e tenendo sempre la mano stretta alla sua.

\- Stiles. – Il lupo gli aveva afferrato il mento. 

\- Derek? – l’umano aveva alzato lo sguardo perdendosi nelle due foreste verdi. 

\- Forse è meglio se ti allenassi di più, sei ancora moto lento nella difesa. – Derek provò a creare un argomento opposto al bacio.

\- Come? – Stiles era confuso, non capiva cosa centrasse in quel momento l’allenamento. - Allora allenami tu! –

\- Io? – L’uomo non capiva se il ragazzino parlasse sul serio. 

\- Sei più veloce, più forte e hai più esperienza di Scott, sei perfetto! – Negli occhi del ragazzo si poteva leggere quanto fosse serio.

\- Se mi dici così, non posso risponderti di no. – Derek sospirò per aver ceduto. 

\- Quindi è un si? – 

\- Ti avverto, sono molto più severo di Chris e di mio zio. –

\- Mi sta bene. –

\- Non avrò pietà. –

\- Non devi averne. –

I loro corpi si erano avvicinati ancora di più, Derek fece congiungere le loro labbra ancora una volta. Stiles si rese conto che per tutta la settimana non aveva fatto altro che sentire la mancanza del lupo, aveva passato ogni giorno a chiedersi dove fosse e che cosa facesse, domandosi se il giorno dopo lo avrebbe visto o trascorso almeno qualche minuto a litigarci. 

Quando lo aveva visto sulla porta, nella sua solita e falsa divisa nera della scuola che gli stava troppo bene, il cuore aveva iniziato a battere più velocemente, il suo solito umore era tornato e la voglia di prendere a pugni un sacco sparita, perché Derek era lì.

Per Derek non era stato diverso, nonostante ogni sera andasse a controllarlo, la voglia di parlarci, pure solo per prenderlo in giro, era tanta. In pratica vivevano sotto lo stesso tetto, ma entrambi avevano avuto i loro impegni, ed entrambi vivano in due mondi, per quanto Stiles potesse essere a conoscenza del suo, le loro vite li avevano costretti a stare lontani. 

Prima di trovarlo ad allenarsi, aveva visto i suoi amici che ridevano per i corridoi e subito aveva notato l’assenza di Stiles. Aveva dato per scontato che era in giro cercando guai, era andato nella sua stanza e lì non c’era, poi aveva seguito la piccola scia del suo odore e lo aveva trovato ad allenarsi. 

Non aveva idea di come quel ragazzo gli fosse entrato così profondamente nell’anima, non avevano fatto nulla, si erano solo presi in giro e anche quel comportamento non era da lui: giocare al gatto con il topo con un umano più piccolo di lui, però qualcosa lo aveva catturato quando lo aveva visto la prima volta. Non quando si erano incontrati la prima notte, ma il giorno in cui Stiles era sceso dalla macchina dello sceriffo. 

I loro respiri e i loro battiti erano gli unici suoni che si udivano nella stanza, le loro carezze e i loro sguardi erano l’unica cosa che importava a entrambi. 

\- Devo tornare da mio zio. – Disse il lupo rompendo il silenzio, per quanto il quel momento gli fosse piaciuto, si sentì un po’ pentito per essersi lasciato andare. 

\- Non sparire per un’altra settimana. –

\- Allora è vero che ti sono mancato. – 

\- Potrei dire la stessa cosa, non sono io che ho fatto lo stalker notturno. –

\- Controllavo che nessuno vi attaccasse. – 

\- Se è questo che ti racconti. – Stiles fece il gesto di resa con le braccia, subito dopo si beccò uno schiaffetto sulla nuca da parte del lupo. 

Stiles riprese ad allenarsi da solo non appena il lupo uscì dalla palestra. Una nuova carica e una rinnovata energia scorrevano nel corpo del ragazzo, la voglia di riprendere a pugni il sacco era tornata, sebbene nella testa e sul corpo scorressero ancora le sensazioni del bacio e del tocco che lui e Derek si erano scambiati, per quanto quel momento fosse stato davvero inaspettato e bello, qualcosa in lui gli diceva di non illudersi.

Dopo un altro paio di ore passate a esercitarsi, il ragazzo rientrò in stanza a fare una doccia e per rilassarsi un po’. 

Le vacanze natalizie si avvicinavano sempre di più e i ragazzi per l’occasione sarebbero ritornati a casa per trascorrere le feste con le loro famiglie. Stile si chiese come sarebbe stato separarsi da quel posto per almeno un mese; il padre gli mancava ogni giorno, quando si sentivano, s’informava se la dieta stava procedendo, se la madre di Scott ogni tanto lo aiutasse a fare una spesa sana, aveva chiesto a Melissa di tenerlo d’occhio, però non si sentiva mai troppo tranquillo. 

Da quando la madre era morta, Stiles si era sempre occupato della casa, anche se per i primi anni era troppo piccolo, per questo la nonna paterna gli aveva dato una mano fin quando aveva potuto, poi il nonno si era ammalato e lei doveva stare al suo fianco e da lì, il piccolo Stiles era dovuto crescere pere affrontare la vita dei grandi.

Derek era rientrato nella sua stanza, in realtà era solo scappato dal ragazzo, da quella sensazione piacevole che stava provando con lui fra le sue braccia e che ansimava il suo nome. Ripensare a quel momento faceva crescere la sua eccitazione e il desiderio di correre indietro per prendere Stiles, ma si trattenne ripetendosi che non era giusto, lui era ancora un ragazzino e gli avrebbe solo fatto male. 

Derek corse subito sotto la doccia con la speranza che tutte le emozioni e le carezze che Stiles gli aveva dato sparissero con il getto dell’acqua e andassero a finire nel tubo di scarico. Nonostante Derek lo desiderasse davvero, non tutto sparì: rimase il gusto amaro per essere fuggito da una sensazione che non provava da anni. 

Da anni davvero, perché l’ultima persona che aveva amato, o almeno lo credeva, era la donna che aveva dato fuoco alla sua famiglia, Kate Argent, la sorella minore di Chris. Inizialmente aveva avuto dei seri problemi ad accettare l’idea dello zio ad assumere gli Argent, però Chris era stato chiaro sul fatto che lui non centrasse nulla con la sorella e suo padre Gerard, spiegandogli che entrambi avevano rinnegato il codice.  
Il senso di colpa crebbe non appena si ricordò che aveva promesso di allenarlo. Si diede dell’idiota per aver ceduto, sapeva che questo avrebbe voluto dire stare a stretto contatto con il giovane: con il suo corpo, il suo sudore, il suo respiro ed il suo profumo. Tirarsi indietro sarebbe stato troppo da vigliacco e avrebbe fatto restare male Stiles, con la possibilità che non gli parlasse più. Per quanto quella possibilità per Derek fosse stata una soluzione perfetta in quel momento, il desiderio di non deludere il giovane era più grande.


	10. Double attack

CAP.10

 

Stiles, finita la doccia, si stese sul letto per rilassarsi un po’, ma Scott entrò non appena lui poggiò la testa sul cuscino sorridendogli e raccontandogli di come lui e Allison avevano trascorso la mattinata. 

\- È fatto amico, la donna è tua! – Stiles sorrise e gli fece un occhiolino.

\- Mi piace davvero, Stiles. – 

\- Lo so e sono felice per te. –

\- Quand’è che anch’io potrò essere felice per te? – Scott tirò una dolce frecciatina verso il suo amico.

\- Mi sembra di sentire mio padre, siamo ancora dei ragazzini! Non c’è fretta di trovare l’anima gemella e di accasarci per dover procreare e portare avanti il cognome di famiglia, sai? Non siamo nel medio evo … e se io non potessi farlo? Dovrei sentirmi in colpa? Dovrei stare male perché non potrei portare avanti il nome di famiglia? Se fossi gay? – 

\- Sei gay Stiles? – Scott guardava l’amico divertito dal suo piccolo delirio. 

\- Io? Perché? Ti sembro gay? Se anche fosse? Ti sembro il tipo per un tipo? – L’umano era nervoso e aveva iniziato a balbettare, era rimasto sdraiato, con le mani sembrava modellasse l’aria. 

\- Stiles. – Il licantropo era davvero divertito dal comportamento del suo migliore amico.

\- Cosa? – 

\- A me non importa. – Queste semplici parole fecero calmare Stiles che sorridendo incrociò le braccia sugli occhi, ogni tanto dimenticava quanto loro due fossero legati.

\- Lo so. –

\- Quindi … c’è un tipo? – Chiese sul vago Scott.

\- Sono stanco, voglio dormire un po’ … notte Scott. – Stiles gli diede le spalle ridendo e lasciando l’amico a bocca aperta.

\- Bastardo! – sussurrò Scott mentre andava a farsi una doccia.

Stiles chiuse gli occhi ma non dormì. Ripensò alla domanda di Scott: poteva davvero dire che nella sua vita ci fosse un tipo? Quello che era accaduto molto probabilmente era stato un solo episodio isolato, lui non era certo il tipo di Derek, o probabilmente di nessuno, al lupo magari piacevano le ragazze belle e formose. 

Dalla sensazione di gioia nacque quella della paura e dell’insicurezza, l’idea di doversi allenare con Derek iniziava a suonargli stupida, sperò che il sourwolf che albergava in lui si ritirasse da quella proposta perché troppo “sciocca” per un lupo impegnato come lui.

Il pomeriggio volò in compagnia dei suoi amici. Alla fine i due nuovi arrivati non erano così male, anche se Jackson si era dimostrato più stronzo di quanto potesse apparire esternamente, Stiles si era ritrovato a parlare molto con Matt e a scoprire di avere molti interessi comuni: giochi, film e anche l’interesse per le videocamere e fotografia, cui Stiles aveva iniziato a interessarsi da poco, per via della passione per il cinema. 

Quella per Stiles era la prima notte dopo tanto tempo che si ritrovava a vagare per i corridoi. Andare fuori era impossibile, fra il freddo e un lucertolone assassino veniva un po’ difficile passeggiare li. 

Nonostante fosse al chiuso, non riusciva a stare fermo: andava avanti e indietro per i corridoi, attraversava porte, saloni, aveva scoperto passaggi che non aveva idea esistessero; solo dopo aver attraversato tante porte, si era trovato in piscina. 

Notò subito che quel posto di notte era davvero inquietante: l’acqua piatta e immobile che rispecchiava il cielo notturno perfettamente visibile attraverso il soffitto di vetro. L’ambiente era riscaldato e anche l’acqua, perché tenerla calda di sera per lui rimaneva un mistero. 

Stava giocando con le dita nell’acqua incantandosi nel guardare i cerchi che creava, quasi come se ogni piccola onda portasse via tutti i suoi pensieri. Tutto per lui si era capovolto da quando aveva messo piede in quella scuola, però non era stato l’ istituto, nonostante l’avesse fatto diventare un mezzo cacciatore, era stata una sola persona, tutta colpa di Derek. 

Tutto era cominciato a quando lo aveva abbracciato dicendogli che gli piaceva il suo profumo, poi lo aveva steso sul divano chiedendogli “che diavolo gli ha fatto”, domanda che si poneva anche il ragazzo visto che quello a camminare confuso per i corridoi era sempre lui, e poi era arrivato il bacio che lo aveva quasi letteralmente ucciso, era stato tutto perfetto: il momento, il posto, loro due stesi a terra. 

Tutto sembrava dirgli che qualcosa non andava: Derek era scappato da lui, e Stiles lo aveva capito, la scusa dello zio non reggeva; non si corre da uno zio dopo un bacio del genere, chi vorrebbe   
vederlo, uno zio?

\- Ariel che combini qua in piscina? – Derek era al suo fianco. 

\- Tu saresti il principe Eric? – Stiles non era dell’umore giusto.

Derek percepì l’umore di Stiles, non sapeva perché ma i sensi di colpa tornano a farsi sentire e quindi non disse più nulla. Rimase seduto al suo fianco in silenzio, avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa però preferì trattenersi.

Stiles rimanendo sempre nel silenzio che ormai li accompagnava negli ultimi minuti si alzò per percorrere il bordo piscina e uscire da li, ma la mano di Derek lo fermò a metà strada.

\- Che hai? – Il tono del lupo non era arrabbiato, era calmo, forse anche realmente preoccupato per il comportamento del ragazzo. 

\- Ho solo bisogno di stare un po’ solo. – Gli occhi di Stiles erano rivolti verso terra, e non si era girato per guardare Derek.

\- Perché? – 

\- E te lo chiedi anche? Derek ti rendi conto che non facciamo altro che giocare al gatto con il topo? E lo so che l’hai pensato anche tu, è ovvia la cosa, ogni volta che tu ed io ci avviciniamo un po’   
troppo, tu scappi! Io non ce la faccio a stare in questo stato di gioia/ansia … è snervante, mi fa sentire insicuro, spaventato e non mi piace! A me piace quando ci avviciniamo “un po’ troppo” e non capisco perché devo avere paura di una cosa che mi renderebbe felice. – 

Derek aveva ascoltato tutto senza perdersi una minima parola, però la sua attenzione fu catturata da qualcos’altro, o meglio, da due creature. Affrontarne una già era spaventoso, ma trovarsi due kanima davanti che cosa sarebbe stato? 

Senza nessuna esitazione, spinse Stiles dietro di se che nel guardare che cosa c’era di così importante da mettere in secondo piano una loro possibile discussione rimase impietrito:, due kanima camminavano sul soffitto della piscina. 

\- Sono due. – Affermò più per sé stesso Stiles. 

\- Così sembra. –

Uno dei due Kanima era sceso e si era gettato su Derek con il puro e semplice intento di ucciderlo, il secondo aveva fatto la stessa cosa però su Stiles. Il ragazzo estrasse un pugnale da sotto la giacca. 

\- Cammini con un pugnale? – Derek era sorpreso. 

\- Non mi pare sia stata una cattiva idea e nemmeno il momento di discutere su che arma devo portare in giro per potermi difendere da un kanima … che ora sono due. –

I due ragazzi si misero spalla contro spalla per affrontare i due kanima, un paio di volte si ritrovarono anche con lo scambiarsi il posto. La stanchezza iniziava a farsi sentire su Stiles, affrontarne uno era già abbastanza duro, ma doverne affrontare due era un suicidio per lui che non lottava da molto. 

Derek aveva capito che Stiles era allo stremo delle sue forze perché i suoi movimenti erano molto lenti. Una delle creature era andata via all’improvviso come se fosse stata richiamata, sicuramente dalla persona che li comandava. Derek avrebbe voluto seguirla per cercare di scoprire chi fosse, ma non poteva lasciare da solo Stiles.

Il kanima rimasto lo aveva disarmato, stava per sferrare un colpo che sicuramente avrebbe tagliato la gola al ragazzo, Derek per fortuna gli si era gettato addosso facendo indietreggiare. Il kanima, nel frattempo aveva spinto Stiles urlandogli di scappare, ma il ragazzo non lo ascoltò, aveva visto la creatura graffiare il collo all’alpha, che adesso era immobile fra le sue braccia.

Derek era davvero pesante per lui che era già stanco a causa della lotta che aveva dovuto affrontare, correre con lui su una spalla e cercare di evitare gli attacchi era davvero difficile. L’ultimo attacco che aveva evitato aveva fatto cadere Derek in acqua; senza rifletterci su, Stiles si era gettato per poterlo riprendere e farlo riemergere. 

Erano al centro della piscina, Stiles allo stremo delle forze e il kanima che girava intorno a loro sul bordo, non entrava in acqua. 

\- Perche non entra? – Aveva chiesto Derek. 

\- Le lucertole odiano l’acqua? – Ipotizzò Stiles.

\- E i coccodrilli? – 

\- Ok non tutti i tipi di rettili la odiano, grazie al cielo il nostro sì. –

\- Non puoi resistere per molto.- 

\- Posso. –

\- Non puoi, Stiles. –

\- Non ti lascerò! – Per il tono che era stato usato, Derek aveva capito che il ragazzo non lo avrebbe davvero mai lasciato morire affogato. 

Stiles si avvicinò verso la scaletta per potersi reggere almeno per un breve istante, il kanima si era allontanato da quel punto. Nuotare con Derek per quel breve tragitto lo aveva stancato ancora di più, la forza nelle braccia era minima, la mano era scivolata e lui stava per cedere, ma due mani avevano afferrato entrambi cacciandoli dall’acqua e gettandoli sul pavimento, Scott li aveva salvati appena in tempo. 

\- Che diamine ci fai qui? – Stiles provò a parlare ma era senza forza e non riuscì ad articolare bene le parole. 

\- Sono uscito a cercarti, solitamente rientri prima dalle tue passeggiate notturne, e appena ho messo piede fuori il kanima mi ha attaccato, preoccupato ho seguito il tuo odore e il resto lo sai … che ci facevate in piscina? – 

\- Sai com’è … fa caldo qui dentro e abbiamo pensato di fare una nuotata. –

\- Davvero? – Scott era davvero confuso. 

\- No Scott! Lui è paralizzato se non lo hai notato! Siamo stati attaccati da due kanima, uno è scappato a un certo punto e l’altro è quello che tu hai incontrato venendo qua, credo. –

\- Questo ha più senso. – Stiles non rispose, guardò l’amico con l’espressione “ma dai!” 

Aspettarono che Derek si riprendesse dal veleno del kanima e poi si separarono per recarsi nelle rispettive stanze. Durante il tragitto nessuno parlò, chi troppo stanco e a chi giravano troppe domande per la testa. 

I due giovani rimasero da subito soli durante il tragitto, Scott provò a chiedere come mai si era ritrovato in piscina con Derek ma alla fine aveva rimandato, anche se non a un lungo termine. 

Erano sdraiati nella loro stanza, quando alla fine il giovane beta ruppe il silenzio con la domanda che lo stava assillando nella sua mente.

\- E’ lui? – 

\- Cosa? – Stiles cadde dalle nuvole.

\- È lui il tipo di cui parlavi oggi? – 

\- No Scott non c’è nessun tipo. –

\- Stiles. –

\- Scott lo sai che saresti il primo e l’unico a saperlo, se ci fosse qualcuno. – Stiles credeva davvero in quello che aveva detto e questa certezza gli fece male, lui non aveva nessuno.


	11. Kiss, links and answers

CAP.11

 

Derek anche non prendeva sonno, vedere Stiles che era disposto a morire affogato con lui pur di non mollare la presa per sostenerlo, fu un pugno nello stomaco talmente forte da mozzargli il respiro. Aver affrontato due kanima per quel momento era stato un semplice gioco.

Improvvisamente tutto il discorso che Stiles gli aveva fatto un momento prima dell’attacco gli apparve nel buio della sua stanza, tutta la scena del ragazzo che sputava tutto fuori senza freno gli si stava mostrando davanti agli occhi: Stiles che gli diceva che gli piaceva quando si avvicinavano troppo, che lo accusava di scappare e che non sopportava quella tensione che il licantropo aveva creato con le sue fughe. 

L’alba avrebbe fatto la sua apparizione nel giro di qualche ora, ma la notte era ancora amica di Derek che uscì dalle coperte e si rivestì in fretta. Doveva parlare subito con Stiles, non poteva lasciare quel discorso sospeso, per il bene di entrambi. 

Dopo nemmeno cinque minuti era sulla finestra dei ragazzi sperando che Stiles non stesse dormendo. Delicatamente aveva cercato di picchiettare con il dito sul vetro però nessuno dei due ragazzi ci fece caso, Derek iniziò a chiedersi se Scott fosse davvero un lupo.

Dopo alcuni minuti che gli sembrarono ore, il lupo aveva iniziato a chiedersi che cosa stesse facendo lì. La risposta arrivò quando due occhi dorati e stupiti avevano incrociato i suoi, Derek fece segno a Stiles di uscire dalla stanza. 

\- È successo qualcosa? – Stiles era davvero preoccupato, il lupo non era mai andato a cercarlo nella sua stanza.

Derek non era bravo a parole, stava davanti a Stiles in silenzio, cercando di trovare una qualsiasi parola, però non gli veniva in mente nulla e alla fine fece l’unica cosa che aveva capito di saper fare negli ultimi tempi: afferrò il ragazzo per la maglia e lo baciò. 

Per un momento Stiles non seppe come reagire, ma in qualche modo in quel bacio percepì il discorso che non avrebbe mai ascoltato da parte del lupo, quasi come se le parole scorressero dalle labbra del lupo a quelle sue.

Le mani di Stiles stringevano la maglia del lupo all’altezza del petto. Il bacio era ricambiato con la stessa foga iniziale che aveva messo il lupo, ma non appena le mani del giovane erano andate a cingere il collo di quest’ultimo e quelle di Derek i fianchi del castano, il bacio divenne lento, dolce e passionale.

Si era tramutato in un bacio desiderato, le labbra si schiudevano, la lingua del lupo accarezzava le labbra del giovane, il calore dei loro corpi aumentava insieme ai loro battiti, le lingue che inizialmente si scontravano timidamente avevano iniziato una loro danza erotica. Il respiro era caldo sui loro visi, i loro corpi si stringevano come a voler chiedere un contatto maggiore, tutto quello iniziava a non bastare, niente in quel momento aveva più importanza se non quella di unirsi. 

\- Questo per cos’era? – la voce di Stiles era bassa, spezzata dall’eccitazione che Derek gli aveva provocato solo baciandolo. 

\- È la risposta a quello che avevi detto in piscina prima che fossimo attaccati. –

\- Devi rispondere più spesso e se questo è anche un tuo modo di comunicare, hai il permesso di farlo tutte le volte che vuoi, comunica in ogni momento in cui ne senti il bisogno. – 

Stiles non finì di parlare perché le lebbra del lupo catturarono le sue, il bacio però questa volta fu diverso da quello precedente. Le labbra di Derek non stettero ferme, morsero il labbro inferiore del ragazzo, scesero sul collo lasciando piccoli segni, che il giorno dopo non si sarebbero visti, torturarono la zona dietro il lobo del’orecchio per poi lasciare altri piccoli morsi. 

\- O potrei semplicemente zittirti ogni volta che tu inizi a parlare a sproposito. – Soffiò Derek sul collo del ragazzo.

\- Potresti. –

\- Ora va a riposare, è stata una lunga serata per tutti quanti e fra poco hai lezione. – 

 

Derek teneva gli occhi chiusi e la fronte sulla spalla del ragazzo, temeva che riaprendo gli occhi quel momento si sarebbe sciolto come neve al sole, e lo stesso era per Stiles che a sua volta teneva le palpebre serrate cercando di far tornare il suo battito regolare, temendo che potesse disturbare quel silenzio di mille parole che si era creato fra i due.

 

Quando Stiles rientrò in stanza, il suo cuore non smetteva di battere forte. Ormai era ufficiale: lui aveva una cotta per Derek Hale, un alpha misterioso con il musone che faceva nascere mille domande e che mai concedeva una risposta. 

Si stese sul materasso con la testa leggera e il corpo che sembrava composto d’aria, non si rese conto che il sole era alto ormai o che la campana aveva iniziato a svegliare i ragazzi del dormitorio.

Scott sorrideva sotto le sue coperte, aveva sentito e visto il compagno uscire dalla camera per rientrare qualche ora dopo con il cuore che batteva a mille. Era sicuro che se non fosse stato sveglio, l’avrebbe svegliato comunque quel battere frenetico, era felice per Stiles. 

 

Peter era nel suo studio e realizzava un quadro della situazione con Victoria, la donna aveva visto i due kanima vicino a un uomo con un’impermeabile e un cappuccio nero: dall’aspetto era sicuramente un uomo, era troppo alto e robusto per essere una donna. 

I due si chiedevano che cosa volesse e perché non c’erano state ancora vittime. Victoria ipotizzò che la figura si divertisse a giocare con loro e Peter le dovette dare ragione, finora le due creature non avevano fatto nessun danno, se non addormentare due persone. 

La donna aveva seguito fino ad un certo punto la figura con i due kanima, ma non appena sembrava che avessero preso una direzione, quella si era rivelata un vicolo cieco. 

\- Devono essere due alunni. – Asserì Peter.

\- Se quei due devono essere stati morsi da un alpha, chi è l’alpha che l’ha fatto? - Chiese Victoria Argent.

\- L’unico alpha a Beacon Hills è Derek. – Rispose cupo Peter. 

\- E se loro non fossero stati sempre qua? – 

\- L’unico alpha che conosco oltre a Derek è scomparso anni fa! – 

\- Chi è? – 

\- L’alpha McCall! – 

\- Il padre del ragazzo? Non era morto? – 

\- Non si hanno notizie ma non deve per forza essere morto. Il suo branco è stato ucciso, magari lui cerca di crearne uno nuovo per trarre potere. –

\- Il ragazzo sa la storia del padre? – 

\- No. –

\- Se anche fosse stato lui a morderli, non vuol dire che sia lui che cerca vendetta e … che senso avrebbe attaccare suo figlio e il suo migliore amico? – 

\- Non credo sia lui, però quell’uomo potrebbe cercare vendetta su suo figlio o su tutti noi, inspiegabilmente siamo tutti collegati e se qualcuno dei nostri viene attaccato, lo siamo tutti. –

\- Credi che i bersagli siamo tutti noi? –

\- Sì. –

Derek era appena entrato nello studio e aveva ascoltato tutto. Senza dire nulla riguardo alla conversazione appena ascoltata, cominciò a raccontare dell’attacco di quella notte, inizialmente credeva che i bersagli fossero i due ragazzi, ma anche lui, come lo zio, aveva cambiato idea. 

Finito di discutere su una possibile contromossa, se ne tornò a letto. Esausto crollò subito nel mondo dei sogni, però per quel giorno non era destinato terminare, nemmeno mezz’ora dopo fu gettato giù dal letto da Chris che gli diceva che era stata trovata una vittima. 

La persona trovata morta non era nessuno che fosse collegato loro, era un professore dell’ultimo anno, una persona comune, ma dalle ferite si poteva benissimo capire chi era l’omicida, o nel loro caso i due assassini. 

Come ci si aspetta da un preside, Peter prontamente aveva fatto chiudere la stanza e nascosto tutto ai ragazzi, che per quell'ora erano tutti chiusi nelle loro aule a fare lezione. Gli insegnanti sarebbero stati informati in secondo tempo, sul luogo del delitto sarebbero bastati gli Argenti. 

Chris e Victoria erano fra i migliori cacciatori, ma erano anche degli ottimi investigatori, non appena il corpo fu spostato da Deaton e portato sul suo tavolo per una maggiore indagine, gli Argent analizzarono ogni piccolo dettaglio della stanza del professore deceduto e presto scoprirono che era in contatto con qualcuno e che passava informazioni su tutti loro. 

Deaton non scoprì molto, del corpo dell’uomo era rimasto davvero poco, le unghie del kanima avevano trasformato tutto in fili di pelle, e dell’interno era rimasto solo poltiglia. 

Derek per tutto il tempo non aveva commentato, seguiva tutto in estremo silenzio. Parlava solo quando gli ponevano domande o gli chiedevano cosa ne pensava, per il resto del tempo se ne stava zitto chiedendosi che diavolo volesse quell’uomo da loro e dai ragazzi. Il suo primo pensiero era Stiles, per quanto gli allenamenti stessero dando i loro frutti, non poteva lottare a quei livelli.


	12. Murder, workouts and pleasure

CAP.12

 

Stiles aveva notato da subito un certo scompiglio, ma non aveva dato importanza, la sua testa era occupata da qualcun altro. Una doccia fredda non l’aveva aiutato a svegliarsi dallo stato di sognatore che aveva da quando si era staccato da Derek. Scott lo stava prendendo in giro da quando era uscito dal bagno, vederlo in quello stato lo divertiva parecchio.

Nel pomeriggio Stiles ebbe conferma di quello che aveva notato la mattina, Chris li aveva informati sull’accaduto, avevano deciso che era meglio informare i due ragazzi, nasconderglielo sarebbe stato inutile e non avrebbe portato a nulla. 

Peter preferì non riferire la conversazione che aveva avuto con Victoria, Scott non doveva sapere nulla del padre, non era il momento adatto, e dirgli che forse era stato lui a creare il kanima, non era una buona idea. Si era anche assicurato che Derek non dicesse nemmeno nulla a Stiles, come risposta ricevette un ringhio da parte dell’alpha. 

Gli allenamenti erano stati cancellati, Stiles e Scott decisero di passare il pomeriggio in compagnia degli amici. Stiles ad un certo punto si alzò per allontanarsi, aveva visto la figura di Derek passare velocemente davanti alla finestra, salì nella sua camera, pensando che forse il lupo voleva parlare con lui. 

Entrato in camera, si ritrovò il lupo seduto sul suo letto che lo aspettava. 

\- Derek… -

\- Stiles… - Il lupo aveva fatto un mezzo sorriso, più per il nervosismo di incontrarlo dopo quella mattina. 

\- Vi hanno informato? – 

\- Sì ed è spaventoso. – Stiles era più nervoso di Derek. – Credi sarà il primo di una lunga serie? – 

\- Forse. – 

\- Mi cercavi? – Stiles per la prima volta non sapeva cosa dire. 

Derek alzò il viso per guardare Stiles, aveva quasi dimenticato il motivo per il quale era lì, il viso del giovane aveva una leggera sfumatura di rosso, il suo battito stava tornando regolare. 

\- Da oggi iniziamo gli allenamenti, voglio che tu diventi capace di saperti difendere, tanto da superare gli Argent. – 

Stiles per un primo momento non rispose, sentire Derek con quel tono serio e spaventato, poteva solo immaginare che cosa aveva visto, o meglio, come doveva essere ridotto il professore che era   
morto. 

\- Va bene, quando? – 

\- Ora, non stai facendo nulla. –

\- Da oggi… Ora… Ok! Mi cambio. – 

Stiles aveva messo una tuta, anche se si sentiva stanco per la nottata, non voleva tirarsi indietro, anche Derek doveva essere stanco, ma era andato da lui per dargli il suo aiuto, non voleva essere un peso. 

\- Dove vai con quelli? – Chiese Derek guardando Stiles che aveva preso dal mobile le sue armi. 

\- Forse ti è sfuggito, io non ho artigli. –

\- Forse ti è sfuggito che quelle sono anche anti- lupo, ed io lo sono! – 

\- Immagino ti facciano male. – 

\- Porta quelle normali, senza nessuna strana roba anti lupo. – Propose Derek.

\- Fanno male lo stesso, lo sai vero? – 

\- Dubito che tu riesca a colpirmi, almeno non alle prime lezioni. – Gongolò il lupo. 

\- Le porto! – Stiles si sentì pungere. 

 

Dopo qualche ora Stiles era stremato a terra. Derek aveva avuto ragione, non era riuscito nemmeno a sfiorarlo, per quanto si sforzasse o ingegnasse, il lupo prevedeva ogni singolo attacco, anticipandolo e facendo andare a vuoto i suoi colpi. Tutto quello che aveva imparato fino a quel giorno, era sembrato inutile, Derek era a tutto un altro livello.

\- C’è un gran lavoro da fare con te. – Derek lo guardò dall’alto con un sopracciglio alzato. 

\- Mi guardi come se fossi senza speranze. – Sbuffò Stiles. 

\- Non sei senza speranze, la tecnica l’hai acquisita. –

\- Grazie prof. – 

\- Alzati! – 

\- Cosa? Dammi cinque minuti di pausa, è quasi ora di cena e poi ho fame. –

\- Infatti non ricominciamo, però questa sera preferirei che tu stessi nella tua stanza. – 

\- Nella mia stanza? – 

\- Sì Stiles, la tua stanza, quella dove dovresti stare la notte e dormire. – 

\- La mia stanza… e tu una tua non la tieni? – Nel formulare quella domanda Stiles arrossì. 

\- Vuoi già infilarti nella tana del bianco coniglio? Alice curiosa. – Ghignò Derek malizioso. 

\- Non in quel senso, stupido sourwolf! – Il viso di Stiles era rosso, non aveva bisogno di guardarsi per saperlo, sentiva caldo in tutto il corpo.

\- Presto Stiles, molto presto. – Derek diede le spalle al ragazzo e sorrideva. 

\- Dove vai? – 

\- Nella mia tana a fare una doccia, a domani. –

\- Stronzo! – 

Stiles era sotto la doccia, ripensò agli allenamenti. Tutto il corpo gli faceva male. Aveva utilizzato ogni minimo muscolo del suo corpo, scoprendone addirittura dei nuovi.   
Improvvisamente il suo corpo s’irrigidisce, stava ripensando all’ultima parte della conversazione “Presto Stiles, molto presto”. 

I battiti iniziarono ad accelerare e una leggera scossa di calore camminò sulla schiena. Le guance arrossirono, ma non per l’acqua calda. Le labbra erano schiuse, l’immagine di Derek a petto nudo gli ritornò in mente. Una mano era poggiata alla parete della doccia, mentre l’altra era scivolata in basso per accarezzare la sua erezione diventata dura al pensiero di cosa potesse racchiudersi in quel “presto”. 

Non appena lo strinse fra le dita, tutte le immagini del lupo scorrevano sul ragazzo insieme all’acqua, le labbra rosse per il calore che si stava provocando pronunciavano continuamente il nome “Derek”, l’abbraccio, il primo bacio e poi il secondo, la sua barba che gli punge sul collo, tutte l’emozioni scorrevano nel suo corpo, la sua mano prendeva velocità ripensando ad ogni tocco, fin quando con l’ultimo gemito Stiles si svuotò. 

Quando il ragazzo uscì dalla doccia, era leggermente scosso, non si era mai masturbato pensando ad una persona in particolare, fino a quel momento lo aveva fatto per semplice necessità ormonale, ma Derek lo aveva davvero scosso in tutti i sensi possibili. 

Stiles non era il solo che si era dato piacere pensando a qualcuno sotto la doccia, anche Derek aveva avuto lo stesso “incidente”. Il pensiero di poter realmente possedere quel corpo lo aveva scosso, ripensare ai battiti accelerati del ragazzo, al suo rossore, al suo profumo di eccitazione non appena aveva detto “presto Stiles”, comprendere che anche il ragazzo sentiva il suo stesso desiderio lo aveva stravolto. 

Quando Derek aveva avvolto la mano intorno al suo membro, aveva chiuso gli occhi, la sua mente vagava su ogni piccolo dettaglio di Stiles, e la prima cosa che vide furono le sue labbra, morbide e dolci. Per un attimo gli sembrò di aver sentito la sensazione di averle intorno al suo membro, dovette tirare un respiro per l’eccitazione che aveva provato. La sua mente volò alle sue mani, le dita fine e lunghe, morbide e che non stavano mai ferme. Immaginò come poteva essere averle addosso che lo accarezzano e gli danno piacere, e la sua voce che invoca il suo nome per chiedere di più, per un breve istante al lupo sembrò di udire la voce del giovane che gridava il suo nome, e con un ringhio Derek scoppiò raggiungendo il piacere. 

 

Quando Stiles riaprì gli occhi era mattina. La stanchezza del giorno prima l’aveva mandato direttamente in coma. L’attacco, gli allenamenti e poi la serata trascorsa a parlare con Scott e del suo bacio con Allison, era stata una lunga serata per il giovane umano.

La prima cosa che i suoi occhi incrociarono furono quelli scuri di Scott che gli stava sopra e sorrideva felice, pregò che non volesse parlare ancora del suo primo bacio, anche perché credeva che il suo fosse stato meglio, ma non l’avrebbe mai detto. 

\- Sei un lupo, non un cane ricordi? Spostati che pesi! – Stiles cercò di farlo rotolare a terra. 

\- Una settimana e poi torniamo a casa per le vacanze natalizie! – Scott era eccitato all’idea di tornare a casa dalla madre e per il Natale.

\- Una settimana? Magnifico! Ehi, e come facciamo con il problema lucertola? Ci lasceranno tornare? – Stiles da allegro divenne pensieroso.

\- Oh cavolo! Lo avevo dimenticato, pensi che riusciremo a risolverlo prima di una settimana? – Scott si gettò triste sul letto. 

\- Dovremmo parlarne con il preside, oggi ha cancellato tutte le lezioni per via del cadavere. – Stiles fece spallucce, provare a chiedere non costava nulla.

Entrambi si diressero verso lo studio del preside. Appena arrivati davanti all’ufficio, Victoria li fece accomodare dentro. Il preside Hale non era ancora arrivato, ma sarebbe stato questione di minuti.

Nell’attesa Stiles girò per tutto l’ufficio, ormai erano stati lì molte volte, ma mai per una motivazione scolastica. Un oggetto aveva catturato sempre la sua attenzione, perché mai tenere una campana in una teca di vetro? Stava picchiettando con il dito sulla teca, quando una voce lo aveva richiamato. 

\- Ehi Stilinski! Giù le mani dal mio tesoro. – Peter Hale aveva fatto la sua entrata.

\- È una campana. –

\- Per me ha un significato che tu non capiresti mai. – Questa risposta confuse solo di più l’umano. – Come mai siete qui ragazzi? –

\- Volevamo chiederle delle vacanze di Natale. – Scott iniziò a parlare per primo, vedendo che Stiles era ancora confuso sulla campana. 

\- Volevate sapere se con il problema Kanima sareste potuti andare via ugualmente? – 

\- Esatto. – Stiles si riprese dalla confusione e si sedè vicino al compagno. 

\- Certo ragazzi, potete andare tranquillamente, qui noi avremo tutto sotto controllo. – Peter sorrideva ma quell’espressione fece solo raggelare il sangue ai due ragazzi, che lentamente ringraziarono e si allontanarono da lì. 

\- – So che hai sentito tutto Victoria. –

\- Quindi saprai che non sono d’accordo. – La donna entrò con sguardo serio.

\- Li controlleremo e non li perderemo mai di vista. –

\- È una pazzia. –

\- Non possiamo tenerli chiusi qua dentro! – Con queste parole Peter chiuse il discorso.

I due amici stavano camminando per raggiungere il gruppo chiedendosi se andarsene fosse stata una buona cosa, Scott improvvisamente sentì due voci familiari e fece segno a Stiles di stare zitto e fermarsi. Lentamente si avvicinò alla finestra, sotto di loro c’erano Matt e Jackson che discutevano. 

\- Che cosa dicevano? – Chiese Stiles a bassa voce.

\- Discutevano su qualcosa che avesse a che fare con i loro genitori, non ho capito. –

\- Magari non li vengono a prendere. –

\- Forse. –

Ignorando il piccolo litigio continuarono la loro camminata verso gli amici che sapevano di trovarli tutti nella sala mensa a fare colazione o a dividere Isaac e Jackson da un qualche loro litigio, quei due non si sopportavano proprio!

Passarono davanti al corridoio che portava nell'ala “Alpha”, così l’aveva nominata Stiles.

Per un breve istante avrebbe voluto lasciare Scott e andare da lui, poi ci ripensò. Che cosa avrebbe detto o fatto una volta lì? Ripensare a Derek gli fece tornare in mente il momento sotto la doccia, il fuoco si riaccese dentro di lui, senza riflettere liquidò Scott con una scusa e corse verso “l’ala alpha”. 

Era al centro del corridoio, i suoi battiti acceleravano e la sua mente si chiedeva perché diamine avesse preso una scelta così sciocca, fece un grosso respiro e prese la strada per il ritorno, ma una voce a lui familiare lo aveva richiamato.


	13. The curiosity of Alice

CAP.13

 

Delle braccia lo strinsero da dietro, una mano gli alzò il mento, mentre delle labbra si posavano sul collo, e l’altra mano aveva iniziato a scendere verso la cinta dei pantaloni, però poi si bloccò.

\- Alice e la sua curiosità. – Derek iniziò a mordere l’orecchio. – Perché sei qui Stiles? – la mano libera scivolava sotto la giacca della divisa. 

\- Non lo so. – il ragazzo non riusciva a parlare liberamente, era soffocato da mille sensazioni che il lupo gli stava provocando.

Derek aveva percepito la sua presenza da subito, era ancora sotto le coperte quando il profumo e i battiti di Stiles lo avevano raggiunto. Gli arrivarono come una doccia fredda. Dapprima non voleva alzarsi, sapeva che non si sarebbe controllato non appena i suoi occhi si sarebbero posati sulla sua figura, però sentendolo andare via, scattò dal letto per fermarlo. 

\- Non lo sai? – 

Il lupo rigirò Stiles nell’abbraccio, facendo scontrare così i loro occhi, il ragazzo ansimava per le precedenti attenzioni. Derek afferrò il mento di Stiles e lo coinvolse in un bacio che trasmetteva desiderio ed eccitazione. 

Per un primo momento il ragazzo si sentì travolgere da tutto quello, ma poi si sciolse subito e ricambiò con la stessa foga i sentimenti di quel bacio. 

\- Sono qui per te. – Disse Stiles ansimando e senza mai staccarsi dalle labbra del lupo. 

Senza che se ne accorgesse Stiles era stato spinto con le spalle al muro, e una gamba del lupo era fra le sue a strofinarsi sul suo cavallo. Tutto quello lo stava facendo impazzire! Poteva sentire la stoffa dei suoi pantaloni stringergli, il cuore esplodergli nel petto e le sue labbra gonfiarsi per ogni bacio o morso di Derek.

Quelle parole bastarono per fermare Derek, non che non volesse andare avanti, ma non in mezzo ad un corridoio.

Stiles si chiese se avesse detto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma poi il gesto del lupo lo fece ricredere, lo aveva afferrato per mano e lo stava portando nella sua “tana”. Inizialmente il gesto lo fece sorridere, però poi si rese conto cosa significava realmente quell’azione e alle conseguenze. Il viso divenne rosso e il cuore tornò a battere velocemente, tutti questi cambiamenti non passarono inosservati al lupo, che sorrise maliziosamente.

\- Tu sei a petto nudo! – Esclamò improvvisamente Stiles. 

\- Te ne accorgi solo adesso? – Derek gli si era avvicinato e ora i loro nasi si sfioravano, - Mi piace dormire senza maglia. -

Una mano di Stiles si era poggiata delicatamente sul petto del lupo, accarezzandolo lentamente, temendo che potesse svanire al minimo tocco. La pelle sotto la sua mano era dura, la carnagione più scura della sua, quasi olivastra, i pettorali gonfi da anni di esercizi e peli neri davano un tocco in più della virilità che già era presente per via della muscolatura. Derek chiuse gli occhi e si beò di quella leggera carezza, il tempo intorno a loro si era improvvisamente fermato, la fretta di toccarsi e di aversi era svanita. 

Il ragazzo non perse tempo a guardare la mobilia, non gli importava in quel momento. Non da quando aveva visto l’alpha a petto nudo. Non da quando la sua mano aveva iniziato ad accarezzargli il petto o la mano del lupo si era posata sulla sua facendogli alzare il viso e incontrare lo sguardo sereno del lupo, il quale gli fece perdere tutte le paure che lui aveva un secondo prima. 

Derek iniziò a sbottonargli la giacca della divisa scolastica, lavoro che aveva iniziato prima nel corridoio, quindi non ci volle molto per sfilarla del tutto. Stiles seguiva ogni piccolo movimento delle mani, decise di dare un aiuto con la camicia, sotto aveva una canotta nera e anche quella delicatamente fu sfilata e messa da parte insieme al resto.

Questa volta fu il turno di Derek per contemplare il petto del ragazzo. Era bianco e anche lui era coperto da una lieve peluria, ma a differenza della sua nera, quella di Stiles era sul castano. Quei mesi di palestra avevano iniziato a farsi vedere! Anche Stiles chiuse gli occhi per bearsi di quel tocco. 

L’alpha scese con la mano sul fianco di Stiles e lo strinse, facendo così congiungere le loro labbra e unendo anche i loro petti nudi. Stiles passò le dita fra i capelli di Derek, quella presa sicura rassicurò l’alpha sulle scelte che stavano entrambi per prendere. 

Si staccarono un secondo per riprendere fiato, le loro labbra era rosse e gonfie e il loro respiro spezzato dall’eccitazione che stava tornando a crescere. 

\- Forse è meglio metterci comodi. – Propose l’alpha. 

\- Lo penso anch’io. –

Tra un bacio e l’altro Derek lo diresse verso la stanza da letto, la prima mobilia che notò Stiles della casa fu l’enorme letto dell’alpha, che in quel momento lo stava abbracciando da dietro e gli posava piccoli baci sulla spalla. 

\- Stavo dormendo, mi hai svegliato sai? – 

\- Potevi lasciarmi andare via. – Rispose Stiles piegando il collo per facilitare i movimenti del lupo. 

\- Non potevo, ti stavo aspettando. – 

Con grande stupore del lupo Stiles lo aveva afferrato per mano e lo portava in direzione del letto, dove lo fece sdraiare e il giovane gli si mise di sopra, e sul suo volto non c’erano ansia o paura, c’erano solo malizia e gioia. 

Con fare inesperto iniziò a dare piccoli piaceri e piccole attenzioni al corpo del lupo. Aveva scoperto con gioia che stuzzicando i capezzoli il lupo ansimava di più. Il suo primo punto sensibile. Iniziò a strofinare il bacino all’altezza del suo, sentendo le loro erezioni reagire. !uello era un punto sensibile per entrambi! Stanco di poter giocare solo con la parte superiore del corpo, il ragazzo si alzò e scese dal letto, senza mai staccare lo sguardo da quello di Derek che con occhi liquidi dal piacere, seguiva ogni sua mossa. 

Stiles cominciò con lo slacciare la cintura, poi lentamente sbottonò i pantaloni e li fece scendere fino alle caviglie per poi levarseli insieme alle scarpe, lasciando l’intimo addosso. Poi fu la volta di sfilare il pantalone a Derek, però a lui l’intimo fu sfilato! 

Quel gesto aveva creato parecchie scosse lungo il corpo di Derek, soprattutto quando Stiles liberò la sua erezione dai vestiti. Stava per dire qualcosa, ma il gattonare di Stiles nuovamente su di lui, gli fece morire in gola qualsiasi parola avesse in mente.

Stiles risalì per incastrare le loro labbra in un bacio, che poi fu lasciato a metà perché le labbra del ragazzo decisero di dover essere impegnate in altri posti e modi. Quando Stiles si staccò, Derek poteva vedere una scintilla particolare negli occhi ambrati del ragazzo, pura lussuria. Quando il viso di Stiles arrivò all’altezza del bacino, Derek mandò la testa all’indietro pregustando quello che sarebbe accaduto. Il solo respiro caldo del ragazzo gli provocava mille scosse, non avrebbe osato immaginare le sue labbra a contatto con quella parte del suo corpo. 

Non appena la punta della lingua di Stiles aveva sfiorato la pelle sensibile del membro di Derek, l’uomo dovette stringere i pugni fra le lenzuola e trattenere un ringhio. Stiles poi si dedicò a baciare l’interno coscia dell’uomo, vederlo così abbandonato alla sua mercé era una spettacolo e una tortura allo stesso tempo. 

Decise di finirla con i giochetti,e con una mano prese a massaggiare il membro eretto e duro del lupo, per poi inserirlo nella sua bocca. A Derek per quel contatto caldo e bagnato sfuggì un ringhio. Per la prima volta da quando si erano incontrati nel corridoio, pronunciava il nome di Stiles, e il ragazzo perse qualche battito.

Stiles continuava a dare piacere con la bocca al lupo, e con una mano massaggiava la parte inferiore del membro. Derek non smetteva di gemere o di ansimare e dopo qualche minuto scoppiò nella bocca del ragazzo, che cautamente ingoiò tutto il seme che aveva ricevuto. 

Derek stava ansimando, non capacitandosi di quello che era appena accaduto. Senza riflettere due volte, si tirò il ragazzo addosso baciandolo e assaporando i due loro sapori mischiati, una nuova scarica di eccitazione camminava su per la schiena. 

L’uomo aveva cambiato le posizioni, ora era il suo momento di dare piacere a quel ragazzino che lo aveva stravolto del tutto, e non solo in quel momento. 

Quasi come se avesse del cristallo fra le mani, Derek cominciò ad accarezzarlo e a posare baci su ogni piccolo neo che incontrava su quel corpo tanto diverso dal suo. Anche per lui sentirsi chiamare fece perdere qualche battito, ascoltare il suo nome in un momento del genere, mentre sfilava l’intimo al ragazzo, un verso provocato dl piacere e dalla lussuria, per lui era pura sinfonia. 

Stiles continuava a cantare per lui, ogni volta che lo chiamava ansimando e gemendo, come il canto di una sirena. Lo trasportava in un mondo a lui estraneo e non appena anche Derek iniziò a fare quello che il ragazzo aveva fatto a lui, Stiles venne subito, liberandosi anche lui nella bocca del lupo che felice. 

Imbarazzato Stiles si mise le mani sulla faccia per non guardare il lupo negli occhi, però Derek gliele tolse e lo baciò. 

\- Stiles non vergognarti. – Derek era su di lui, non si era mosso e lo baciava dolcemente.

\- Difficile non farlo. – il viso del ragazzo si colorò ancora di più di rosso. 

\- Non abbiamo fretta no? –

\- No. – Stiles incrociò le braccia intorno al collo di Derek e lo baciò profondamente. – Derek qualunque cosa tu abbia fatto a me, non mi dispiace per nulla. – il viso di Stiles era nascosto nell’incavo del collo di Derek.

Il lupo non rispose, ricordava bene quando si era posto quella domanda a voce alta e la risposta non era ancora giunta, ma in quel momento non gli importava molto, si stava facendo coinvolgere da quel momento prezioso e intimo. 

Erano entrambi nudi, sdraiati un quel lettone enorme e con le coperte talmente morbide da farli affondare. Stiles era avvolto dal calore del lupo sopra di lui, le carezze e i baci non smettevano per un secondo, ne avevano bisogno entrambi, per loro era diventato quasi un bisogno. 

Era vero, avevano tutto il giorno. Nessuna fretta o un motivo di nascondersi, perché non erano su un divano in una saletta, o in mezzo ad un corridoio, erano su un bel lettone comodo nella stanza di Derek e nessuno che cercasse di ammazzarli. 

Un bacio, una carezza, un sorriso e qualche linea disegnata con la lingua, entrambi erano nuovamente al punto d’inizio, eccitati e desiderosi di un maggiore contatto. Ma questa volta fu Derek a dirigere i giochi, da subito iniziò con il mettere le dita nella bocca di Stiles, e il ragazzo non perse tempo e iniziò a succhiarle e a passarci la lingua in mezzo. 

Derek solo per quella visione e la sensazione della lingua di Stiles che leccava le sue dita, dovette respirare profondamente per controllarsi e non lasciare andare l’animale che è in lui. 

Si avvicinò all’apertura del ragazzo, piano provò a infilare il primo dito, e non appena si sentì stringere, pensò a come sarebbe stato entrarci. Provò a far rilassare il ragazzo baciandogli la spalla e sussurrandogli all’orecchio di rilassarsi. Stiles in un primo momento si rilassò, poi Derek aggiunse un secondo dito e il corpo strinse nuovamente. Tutto si ripeté fino a tre dita, anche se inizialmente per essere più sicuro, l’uomo aveva pensato a un quarto dito. 

Mosse per qualche secondo le dita dentro il corpo del ragazzo, fin quando i mugolii di dolore non divennero di piacere. Sfilò lentamente le dita e subito cominciò a entrare con il suo membro. Non appena la punta era entrata dovette fermarsi per diversi motivi. Era stretto, i suoi occhi cambiavano velocemente dal verde al rosso, il respiro gli mancava per il piacere che quel corpo gli stava provocando, e per non causare troppo dolore al ragazzo. Una maggiore pressione gli avrebbe causato molto dolore. 

Stiles aveva gli occhi stretti per le piccole fitte di dolore, la sua bocca cercava aria e le sue labbra pronunciavano, o meglio invocavano il nome di Derek. L’uomo era sopra di lui, raccoglieva tutto il suo auto controllo per non fargli del male, e non appena riuscì a controllarsi, la sua attenzione fu focalizzata sul ragazzo e sul distrarlo dal dolore, mentre lentamente scivolò sempre più dentro a quel corpo stretto e caldo. 

Quando Stiles riaprì gli occhi quello che vide gli tolse il fiato. Derek sudato che ansimava, i suoi occhi che cambiavano colore, passando da un verde intenso e freddo, a un rosso fuoco e caldo. Si capiva subito che stava facendo un grosso sforzo per controllarsi. Stiles si diede una spinta con i gomiti per poter alzare il petto e così arrivare con le sue labbra a baciare quelle del lupo, quel gesto per quanto tenero fosse, strinse ancora di più il membro del lupo all’interno del ragazzo. 

Stiles lo tranquillizzò dicendogli che non faceva più male e di cominciare a muoversi, perché anche lui stava morendo dalla voglia di quel contatto ancora più intimo e profondo.

Derek provò a fidarsi di quello che leggeva negli occhi del ragazzo, sicuro che si poteva leggere anche nei suoi le stesse cose, voglia e desiderio. Rifacendolo stendere, cominciò a uscire per poi rientrare lentamente. Poteva sentire ancora i muscoli del ragazzo irrigidirsi ogni volta che rientrava, dopo averlo fatto un paio di volte, il corpo di Stiles lo accoglieva con facilità e gemiti.   
I loro corpi sudati, le loro voci spezzate e l’aria satura della loro fragranza, tutto in quella stanza e in quel momento era solo dedicato al loro sentimento e alla loro unione.

Stiles chiedeva sempre di più, ansimando il nome del lupo, che sentirlo uscire da quelle labbra in quel momento era la cosa più eccitante, sporca e piacevole che potesse esistere. Il suo nome pronunciato da Stiles mentre lui gli dava piacere. 

Quando con il suo membro andò a toccare il punto della prostata, Stiles gridò spudoratamente dal piacere, inarcando la schiena e stringendo ancora di più le gambe intorno alla schiena di Derek, provocandogli ancora più scariche di piacere e stimolando a spingere più a fondo per toccare il punto che faceva impazzire il ragazzo. 

Le spinte si facevano più decise, più veloci, tanto da far affondare le unghie di Stiles nelle spalle di Derek. Non gli dava fastidio sentire quei graffi, al contrario, amplificavano il piacere che stava provando già per l’amplesso. 

Quando Derek sentì che stava per raggiungere il limite, con una mano cominciò a masturbare il ragazzo sotto di lui, che a sentirsi stringere dalle dita del lupo aveva cominciato a gemere e a spingere con il bacino, stimolando ancora di più Derek che con un ringhio esplose dentro il ragazzo. Stiles non fu da meno, seguendolo subito dopo esplose nella mano del lupo, che maliziosamente si leccò le dita, gesto che sembrò erotico al ragazzo, tanto da baciarlo e assaggiare il suo sapore ancora fresco, ma non gli importò in quel momento, voleva solo rubare le labbra del lupo.

Stiles era entrato nell’appartamento del lupo che era mattina, erano passate ore senza rendersene conto. Era passata l’ora di pranzo, ma non importava, la loro fame era stata saziata dai loro baci e tocchi. Erano rimasti sdraiati ancora per qualche ora, senza parlare molto. Il restare abbracciati parlava per loro, i loro pensieri erano uniti, non avevano bisogno di parole.

Quando il cellulare di Stiles iniziò a suonare, si resero conto che fuori il cielo aveva iniziato a perdere la luce del giorno. Sorridendo Stiles si alzò per rispondere, sapeva che a chiamarlo fosse Scott per sapere che fine avesse fatto.

Mentre il ragazzo era al telefono, si guardò intorno per realizzare in un secondo momento che era nella stanza da letto di Derek. In un terzo momento si rese conto di essere nudo davanti al letto e sotto lo sguardo divertito del lupo che beatamente era per metà sotto le coperte. 

Poté sentire il suo corpo infiammarsi, balbettò qualcosa a Scott per dirgli che si sarebbero visti presto e poi chiuse velocemente il telefono per risaltare sul letto e raggiungere il lupo.

\- La smetti di guardarmi in quel modo? – Stiles si mise sotto le coperte per il lieve imbarazzo.

\- Come ti guardo? – Il lupo lo avvolse con un braccio. 

\- Malizioso. –

\- Hai ancora vergogna nonostante quello che abbiamo fatto? – Derek accarezzò la pelle del ragazzo con le sue labbra. 

\- Non ho vergogna. – il giovane si mise comodo nell’abbraccio facendo incrociare le loro gambe, – fra una settimana torno a casa, tu che farai per Natale? – 

\- Siamo già agli inviti di Natale? – Scherzò il lupo.

\- No, idiota! Era per fare conversazione e per dirti che me ne andavo per almeno un mese! – 

\- Un mese? Sono solo un paio i giorni di festa. –

\- Le vacanze però durano quasi un mese. Credo che anche ai tuoi tempi fosse così. –

\- I miei tempi? Stiles, non sono così vecchio, e lo sai. –

\- Non so nulla - Stiles gli strofinò il naso sul collo - Scott mi sta aspettando, ma credo che tu lo sappia già, avrai ascoltato la chiamata. –

\- Speravo avessi cambiato idea. – Derek gli alzò il mento e pose un piccolo bacio sulle sue labbra. 

\- Devo andare, e poi Alice esplora il mondo delle meraviglie. - Il ragazzo si era messo a sedere e stava per iniziare a vestirsi.

Derek lo afferrò per il busto e lo fece ristendere, - Credevo che Alice avesse scoperto il mondo delle meraviglie oggi, forse non ne ha avuto abbastanza? – Stiles divenne rosso e Derek aveva imparato ad amare quel colore sulle sue guance, specialmente dopo quella giornata. Catturò le sue labbra e lo coinvolse in un bacio profondo. – Vai, dovrai affrontare un bel discorso con Scott. – Disse alla fine Derek.

\- Che discorso? – Stiles era confuso. 

\- Del perché hai il mio odore addosso. –

\- Oh cavolo! Dannati lupi e il loro olfatto! – Fece la mossa di scuotersi qualcosa di dosso, apparve solamente più buffo - che cosa gli dico? – Era leggermente in panico.

\- La verità. – Rispose semplicemente il lupo.

Nel frattempo Stiles si era vestito e stava ordinando la divisa, guardando silenziosamente Derek e pesando la risposta che gli aveva dato. 

\- Sempre se tu sei pronto a dirgliela Stiles. –

\- Va bene. – Si sporse per dare un ultimo bacio a Derek - ci penserò sopra. – 

Mentre ritornava da Scott, pensava a cosa dirgli. “La verità” gli aveva risposto Derek. Qual’era esattamente “la verità”? Avevano fatto sesso. Questo però non li aveva legati in qualche modo, anche se l’alpha gli aveva concesso il permesso di parlare di loro al suo migliore amico e questo doveva significare qualcosa, o magari si era trovato con le spalle al muro perché Scott era un lupo mannaro come lui.


	14. leaving

CAP.14

 

Non appena Stiles mise piede nella stanza che condivideva con il suo migliore amico, il volto di Scott assunse mille espressioni, ma quella finale fu un dolce sorriso accompagnato dalla frase “Sono felice per te”. Stiles sorrise, solo Scott era capace di smuovergli il groviglio mentale, com’era sempre stato.

\- Ora racconta tutto al tuo migliore amico, siediti qui e inizia. –

\- Scordatelo Scott! Non mi metterò a raccontarti della mia prima volta. –

\- Cosa? Perché? Noi ci siamo sempre raccontati tutto! – Scott era davvero offeso. 

\- Vuoi sapere della mia prima volta con un altro ragazzo? Due corpi maschili uniti dal… - Stiles fu interrotto e rise di cuore.

\- Ok! Ho afferrato il concetto, smettila! – 

\- Bene, perché mi hai chiamato? Dubito che fossi preoccupato per me, credo che tu sapessi con chi fossi e dove. –

\- Vero! Per una volta sono io a sapere già tutto! E’ stato trovato un altro cadavere questa mattina e questa volta è stato riconosciuto a fatica. –

\- Chi era? Dove? – 

\- Era uno che faceva parte della squadra Argent, aveva un taglio che andava dalla gola al linguine, è stato una cosa orribile amico. – Il viso di Scott si contrasse in una smorfia di disgusto.

\- L’hai visto? – 

\- Siamo stati io e Allison a trovarlo. –

\- Dove? – 

\- Sì, beh… io e lei stavamo cercando un posticino, sai che loro possiedono una casa all’interno della scuola, no? – 

\- Il “posticino” era la sua stanzetta? – 

\- Esattamente! Dietro la casa c’era il corpo dell’uomo. –

\- Finora abbiamo un professore che fungeva da “spia” e un Argent… che razza di schema è questo? – Stiles iniziò a camminare per la stanza pensando. – hai detto questa mattina, perché mi hai chiamato solo ora? oh… oddio! Anche tu hai… Racconta! –

\- Perché io posso? – Scott era troppo felice e senza nemmeno di finire la frase da finto offeso aveva iniziato già a raccontare quasi tutti i dettagli. 

Continuarono a raccontarsi tutto fino all’ora di cena, anche se si dovettero contenere nei dettagli il più delle volte. Dopo una doccia scesero nel salone, il gruppo era già lì che consumava la cena, passarono il resto della serata tutt’insieme, raccontandosi le abitudini e i riti natalizi che avevano con la famiglia. 

Stiles e Scott per un primo momento ascoltarono e basta, non si sentivano partecipi di quell’argomento. All’inizio anche Matt e Jackson, però poi si sciolsero e si scoprì che entrambi vivevano in una famiglia adottiva. Alla fine anche i due amici si sciolsero e capirono presto che il loro Natale era stato reso bello dalla loro amicizia, sin da piccoli furono inseparabili. 

Il piccolo Scott per non lasciare solo il piccolo Stiles per le feste era sempre da lui, e lo stesso era per il piccolo umano che correva sempre a casa McCall portandosi dietro lo sceriffo, e per finire così a passare le feste. In un certo senso per loro era come avere una famiglia. Loro due insieme erano una famiglia.

 

Derek dopo essere rimasto solo stette sotto le coperte a bearsi di quella dolce sensazione nel petto e del calore che era rimasto nel letto. Ma già da un po’ sentiva un certo vociferare e dei continui passi nel corridoio, per un momento sentì anche odore del sangue, spaventandosi credendo di aver fatto del male a Stiles. 

Maledicendo i suoi sensi da lupo si alzò per farsi una doccia e andare a controllare cosa stava accadendo, anche se pensò che l’accaduto non dovesse essere molto grave, altrimenti lo zio lo avrebbe già chiamato, e lo ringraziò mentalmente per non averlo fatto o si sarebbe perso quel momento con Stiles. 

Stiles. Il solo pensare quel nome e la persona che lo portava gli fece scappare un sorriso. Per la prima volta non scappava sotto la doccia per far scivolare i pensieri o per cercare uno sfogo, faceva la doccia perché doveva.

L’acqua calda scorreva lentamente sulla pelle del lupo accarezzando ogni muscolo e scivolando in ogni angolo, dove c’erano le gocce, fino a qualche minuto fa c’erano le labbra e le dita del ragazzo. Derek alzò il volto e chiudendo gli occhi ripensò a tutto quello che avevano fatto insieme.   
Si prese in giro da solo, chiedendosi “non era un ragazzino? Non avevi detto che lo avresti lasciato stare o cose del genere?“ la risposta che si diede fu un semplice “Al diavolo!” 

Finita la doccia, si diresse dallo zio, sapendo che sarebbero stati riuniti tutti nel suo studio per controllare cos’era accaduto, ma non appena vide le loro facce capì che qualcosa di orrendo era accaduto.   
Peter lo informò subito dell’omicidio e delle condizioni in cui il corpo era stato ritrovato.   
La questione era chiara, l’uomo era in guerra contro gli Argent.

\- Sicuro di volerli mandare a casa per le vacanze? – Chiese serio Derek. 

\- Non li perderemo di vista. Se i due kanima sono due ragazzi della scuola, anche loro saranno in vacanza, calcolando il rischio che potrebbero attaccarli anche fuori la scuola io e Chris ci siamo messi   
d’accordo sull’osservarli da lontano. – Peter era sicuro di sè, lo era sempre stato, ma quella minaccia spaventava anche lui. 

\- Voglio unirmi anch’io. –

\- Nipote tu eri già in prima fila nei miei piani. –

\- Bene. –

Per loro la sera e la notte furono dedicate a creare piani di difesa per se stessi e per i due ragazzi. Chris aveva trovato le piantine delle loro abitazioni. Derek evitò di chiedersi come avesse fatto a ottenerle in un tempo così breve, ascoltò silenziosamente tutto, interveniva quando era interpellato e dava suggerimenti quando credeva che sarebbero stati utili. 

Quando finalmente finirono, era notte inoltrata e per un secondo Derek considerò l’idea di andare da Stiles, ma se lui stava sentendo la stanchezza, pensò che il ragazzo stesse dormendo già. E così era. Alla fine era andato a controllare e lo trovò che dormiva serenamente. Pensò che Stiles non era molto ordinaria come persona, non puoi pensare che faccia quello che solitamente ci si aspetta da una persona comune. 

Alla fine il giorno del rientro era giunto, i genitori arrivavano un po’ alla volta per prendersi i figli e tornare a casa per festeggiare il Natale. Durante la settimana Stiles si era allenato con Derek e ogni tanto avevano passato la sera insieme.

Stiles era affacciato ad una finestra e guardava le famiglie che andavano e venivano. Guardava le madri che riabbracciavano i loro figli, che gli prendevano il viso fra le mani per baciarli fino a consumarli.   
Ormai doveva essere abituato a quelle scene, ma ogni volta era una stretta al cuore assistere a esse. 

Una figura gli si affiancò, non aveva bisogno di guardarla sapeva chi era, lo riconosceva dal profilo ormai. Derek era al suo fianco. 

\- Fa ancora male anche a me guardare queste scene - Stiles annuì, non c’era bisogno di parlare. – Tuo padre? – 

\- Arriverà fra poco per me e Scott. –

\- Sta attento, se i due Kanima sono due studenti… - 

\- Lo so, potrebbero attaccarci mentre siamo a casa. – Stiles non ne poteva più di quell’aria tesa che si era creata - tu che farai? Festeggerai le feste con il preside? – 

\- Io? Festeggio il Natale con mio zio? Sei serio Stiles? –

\- Tu mi sai da Grinch, Peter da festaiolo. –

\- Per noi è ancora difficile da passare questa festa, nessuno dei due ha mai aperto l’argomento, nemmeno quando c’erano Laura e Cora. –

\- Capisco, credo che per mio padre sia lo stesso, ma si sente obbligato nei miei confronti. Quando ero piccolo volevo sempre Scott al mio fianco in questo periodo e lui mi veniva sempre incontro. –

\- In questa settimana hai fatto progressi, sei riuscito a graffiarmi una volta. –

\- Lo dici con un tono che suona di presa in giro, ma sappi che sono fiero di quel graffio che ti ho fatto - Stiles fece un’espressione da vittoria, però quasi subito tornò serio - è arrivato lo sceriffo. – 

Derek lo afferrò per un braccio e lo strinse a sè - Te ne vai senza darmi un bacio per salutarmi? – Fece congiungere le loro labbra in un bacio che per loro sembrò durare secoli, e forse fu così, perché quel bacio sarebbe stato l’ultimo. Per un mese non si sarebbero più rivisti. Non avevano mai affrontato l’argomento.

Non c’era nulla di cui discutere. Non erano al punto di fare inviti, e per entrambi le parti era una festa che arrecava solo dolore. Non avevano discusso che cosa fosse il loro rapporto, non ne sentivano il bisogno, almeno per il momento. Sapevano che avrebbero sentito la mancanza l’uno dell’altro e che non gli piaceva separarsi. Questo lo avevano capito da subito. 

\- Vado via per nemmeno un mese intero, e non un anno! - disse Stiles sulle labbra del lupo, - cerca di non fare danni se dovessero apparire quelle lucertole, non ci sono io a proteggere il tuo bel culo da sourwolf! – 

\- Tu sei fissato con il mio lato B, vero? Lo so che vai via per poco, ma ammetterai che la situazione non è delle migliori - Derek se lo strinse ancora di più a se, posando un bacio casto sulla fronte. 

\- Sta attento anche tu sourwolf. – Stiles strinse la presa sopra il braccio del lupo. 

\- Ovvio non voglio darti la soddisfazione di dire “te l’avevo detto” e di partire con uno dei tuoi lunghi monologhi. – 

\- Sai come zittirmi, mi sembra un metodo funzionante. –

Si guardarono per un breve istante, nei loro sguardi si poteva leggere la paura di stare distanti, separarsi e di non sapere cosa fa l’altro quando uno non c’è. 

Scott raggiunse l’amico con le valigie. In quella settimana anche lui aveva legato con Derek. Aveva trovato una guida e una figura fraterna. Stiles anche era un fratello, ma di quello con il quale si ha la stessa età e si è liberi di combinare guai o dispetti, Derek invece era il fratello maggiore che ti rimproverava ma che non odiavi, lo guardavi con ammirazione e dicevi “voglio diventare come lui!” 

Si salutarono tutti e tre. Scott e Stiles raggiunsero lo sceriffo e subito salirono in macchina per ritornare in città. Il viaggio non era lungo, dopo venti minuti ognuno era a casa sua a svuotare le valigie. 

Derek si ritrovò a sorridere, tutto era iniziato con lui che guardava quei due scendere dall’auto per mettere piede nella scuola, e in quel momento invece stava assistendo alla scena contraria. Loro che uscivano dalla scuola.

Al ragazzo non aveva potuto dire che da quella sera e per il resto della vacanza, lo avrebbe tenuto d’occhio senza perderlo nemmeno un istante. Lo zio lo aveva davvero messo in prima linea, forse per loro quello sarebbe stato il primo Natale movimentato.


	15. the truth

CAP.15

La prima settimana di vacanza era passata e tutto sembrava tranquillo. Stiles e Scott passavano ogni minuto insieme delle loro giornate. Derek si ritrovò a ringhiare di gelosia quando una notte il giovane beta si ritrovò a dormire a casa del suo migliore amico.

Una sera i due ragazzi si trovavano fuori, stavano finendo le ultime compere natalizie, e seguivano la lista della madre di Scott per completare la spesa per la vigilia. Stiles fu felice di riprendere la sua amata Jeep, dopo tanti mesi che era stata ferma aveva bisogno di essere scarrozzata in giro. 

Stavano chiacchierando in auto mentre si dirigevano nell’ultimo punto segnato sulla lista, quando qualcosa improvvisamente gli tagliò la strada. Era uno dei due kanima. Scott si trasformò ed uscì subito dall’auto. Per fortuna Stiles aveva con sé i suoi pugnali, Chris glieli aveva regalati prima di lasciare la scuola. 

Derek e gli altri erano troppo dietro per soccorrerli, perché anche loro erano stati attaccati dal kanima. Stiles e Scott inizialmente si stavano difendendo bene. L’importante era non farsi graffiare dalla coda. L’umano aveva acquisito una discreta velocità da quando si allenava con l’alpha, però ancora era lento nei riflessi, per questo si ritrovò a sbattere con la schiena verso un albero. Scott urlando il suo nome si distrasse, dando possibilità al kanima di attaccare e di colpirlo nello stomaco. La creatura si avvicinò per il colpo di grazia al beta. Alzò la mano e cacciò fuori gli artigli, ma una figura saltò fuori dal nulla e la scaraventò. Era un uomo alto, dalla corporatura robusta, rasato, e un lupo mannaro alpha. 

\- Papà? – Scott era senza voce. Non per il colpo subito, ma per la sorpresa di trovarsi la figura del padre in piedi davanti a lui. 

\- Stai bene, Scott? – l’uomo era tornato al suo aspetto normale, non appena il kanima era andato via. 

\- Stiles! – Il beta corse in soccorso del suo amico, che si stava rialzando. 

\- Sto bene amico, sai che ho la pelle più dura della lucertola. –

\- Stiles, sei un cacciatore? – 

\- Scott ho preso una brutta botta in testa, vedo tuo padre che mi parla e credo sia anche un alpha. –

\- Non è la botta in testa, è davvero qui e ci ha salvato. – 

\- Oh… signor McCall è un piacere rivederla…? Sì mi sto allenando per diventare cacciatore, e no... mio padre non sa nulla. –

\- Che ci fai qua? Sei sparito quando ero un bambino e non mi hai lasciato detto nulla, né tantomeno che un giorno mi sarei trasformato in un lupo! – 

\- L’ho fatto per evitarti tutto questo! Ora salite in macchina e tornate a casa. – L’uomo era arrabbiato, ma più con se stesso, i ragazzi non avevano colpa. – Ora! – 

I due amici si guardarono confusi, ma fecero come aveva chiesto l’alpha. 

Non appena i due ragazzi ripresero la strada per andare dove li aveva indirizzati mamma McCall, il padre di Scott andò nella parte opposta per incontrare quelli che avrebbero dovuto proteggere i due ragazzi. Derek lo stava aspettando, e avevo ascoltato tutto. 

\- Tu sei McCall. – Parlò Derek per primo. Gli altri fissavano l’uomo avvicinarsi senza dire nulla. 

\- Chiamami Rafael ragazzo, sei un alpha originale Hale, grazie per esserti preso cura di mio figlio. Dov’è il pazzo di tuo zio? – 

\- Conosce Peter? – Chris si intromise nella breve conversazione. 

\- Per sentito dire. – 

\- I ragazzi? Stanno bene? – Interruppe Derek.

\- Stanno bene. Il piccolo Stiles ha preso una botta in testa ma nulla considerando a quelle che prendeva da piccolo. Tornando a noi, devo parlare con Peter Hale e con Chris Argent, immagino che anche tu voglia sapere, Derek. 

Chris ordinò a un paio dei suoi uomini di seguire i ragazzi e di non perderli di vista, mentre lui e due alpha sarebbero tornati alla scuola per parlare con Peter. 

Il viaggio in macchina fu silenzioso, nessuno osava parlare. Sembrava una lotta di potere, vinceva chi faceva più silenzio dell’altro. Due alpha originali e un cacciatore in una macchina. Cosa poteva mai esserci dietro agli attacchi?

Quando Peter li vide entrare capì che qualcosa non era andato bene. Squadrò l’uomo dalla testa ai piedi. Non gli piaceva e non sapeva chi era, ma Chris leggendo la tensione nell’aria iniziò con lo spiegare l’accaduto e presentando il padre di Scott al preside. 

Senza nessun convenevole, McCall iniziò a raccontare la sua storia. 

Era dovuto andare via di casa per proteggere la sua famiglia, dopo che tutto il suo branco era stato ucciso da un cacciatore che lo aveva preso di mira, nonostante la tregua che era stata accordata da entrambe le parti.

Aveva viaggiato molto da quando era fuggito da casa e aveva fatto perdere le sue tracce, ma negli ultimi due anni era tornato per tenere sotto controllo il figlio. Sapeva che avrebbe iniziato a trasformarsi intorno ai sedici anni, considerando che nessuno gli aveva mai insegnato nulla sul suo potere. 

Per un breve istante nella voce dell’uomo si potè sentire il rimpianto di quella vita che non aveva visto crescere il figlio, al quale non aveva potuto insegnare come affrontare la vita, il suo essere lupo, o semplicemente come affrontare la prima cotta. 

Dopo una breve interruzione riprese a raccontare. Era notte, c’era la luna piena e Scott stava per scoprire di essere un lupo mannaro. Il ragazzo cominciò a non avere il controllo di sè stesso e del lupo, lui stava per andargli incontro ma qualcuno gli aveva scagliato delle frecce. Gerard Argent lo aveva trovato e stava cercando di ucciderlo. 

Nel sentire quel nome i presenti si ghiacciarono, sapevano che l’uomo era sparito da qualche anno per una certa missione. Era uscito pazzo dopo la morte della figlia, sapevano anche che aveva rinnegato il codice per cercare vendetta su qualcuno. 

Il padre di Scott disse subito che nella lotta Gerard aveva perso un occhio e il suo viso era per metà rovinato. La cosa peggiore era che lui lo aveva morso, a quanto pare il corpo lo stava rigettando. 

\- I due ragazzi li hai morsi tu? – Peter porse la domanda per la prima volta da quando Rafael aveva iniziato il racconto.

\- Sì, ma non conoscevo la storia del kanima e di certo non mi metto a indagare sul passato di chi mordo. – 

\- La loro storia? – Derek era confuso. 

\- Quando ho scoperto che erano diventati dei kanima… a proposito avete bisogno di rafforzare le difese, sono entrato e uscito tranquillamente per tutto questo tempo, - Si girò per guardare Peter che si sentì leggermente offeso, - comunque… sono andato a cercare il perché loro lo sono diventati. Sembra che siano due fratelli, e la loro madre a sei anni ha cercato di affogarli nel lago vicino a casa loro. Gli assistenti sociali sono subito intervenuti perché dei vicini videro l’accaduto. Dopo averli soccorsi, li chiamarono subito. I due bambini sono stati separati e dati in affidamento a delle famiglie. – 

\- Perché li hai morsi e chi sono? – Questa volta fu il turno di Chris a fare le domande. 

\- Matt a Jackson. Avevo bisogno della forza del branco per affrontare nuovamente Gerard. Pare che lui sia sopravvissuto al rigetto del morso per una qualche cura che ha scoperto. Non ho idea di come abbia scoperto quei due ragazzi e di come faccia a comandarli. 

\- Anche se ammazziamo Gerard, come sistemiamo la faccenda dei ragazzi? – Derek si passò una mano fra i capelli sospirando. 

\- Ammazziamo un drago alla volta. – Il preside si massaggiò gli occhi stancamente. 

Il silenzio cadde sulla stanza. Il problema non aveva una soluzione ma questo non voleva dire che non l’avrebbero cercata. Peter offrì una stanza al nuovo alpha, mentre Derek insistette per tornare a controllare i ragazzi. Sapere che Stiles era stato attaccato non lo faceva stare tranquillo, e alla fine lo zio cedette e lo lasciò andare.

Scott non parlò per tutto il tempo che stettero fuori e Stiles appoggiò il suo silenzio. Sapeva cosa stava passando nella testa dell’amico e lui non voleva dargli altri pensieri con le sue mille domande. Finirono di fare quello che gli era stato assegnato, anche se sarebbe stato difficile spiegare al padre come aveva fatto a causarsi quei lividi comprando semplicemente delle cibarie e decorazioni per la casa. 

\- Potrei dirgli che delle vecchiette scalmanate mi hanno preso con le loro borse piene di roba per l’ultimo fiocco carino. – Stiles stava cercando di far rilassare l’amico strappandogli un sorriso, e ci riuscì. 

Questo era il loro rapporto. I loro sorrisi erano la loro ancora, niente li avrebbe mai separati e nessuno sarebbe riuscito a piegare la loro amicizia. Con quella semplice battuta aveva risollevato il morale del beta. 

Rientrando a casa Stiles notò subito una macchina postata davanti casa sua. Si domandò dov’erano quegli idioti quando il kanima li aveva attaccati. Capì subito che erano degli uomini degli Argent. Se non fosse stato per il padre dell’amico sarebbero morti a quest’ora. Si scoprì geloso di Scott. Almeno a lui il padre era tornato, sua madre non sarebbe mai potuta riapparire per salvarlo da qualche mostro. 

I suoi lividi non erano molti e sulla faccia non ne aveva, quindi lo sceriffo non si era dovuto beccare qualche scusa assurda da parte di Stiles. Decise di non dire nulla. Negli ultimi giorni ci aveva pensato sù molto spesso, e la decisione finale fu di non dirgli nulla. Viveva già nella paura di perderlo ogni volta che lo chiamavano per qualche urgenza o semplicemente quando usciva la mattina per andare a lavoro. Dirgli che la fuori c’era un mondo ancora peggiore di quello in cui già vivevano lo avrebbe solo esposto a nuovi rischi. Conoscendo il padre si sarebbe gettato in prima linea per la difesa degli innocenti o qualche altra battaglia rischiosa per lui, e non voleva perdere l’ultimo pezzo della sua famiglia.


	16. Past and present

CAP.16

Rafael era affacciato alla finestra di quella che, per quella notte, sarebbe stata la sua stanza. Lo sguardo vago verso un cielo notturno che lo riportò alla notte in cui aveva dovuto dire addio alla sua vita per proteggere la sua famiglia.

Flashback

La tregua fra lupi e cacciatori stava dando i suoi frutti. In città regnava la serenità, almeno per quanto riguardava la parte della vita soprannaturale. Almeno fin quando una notte un gruppo di cacciatori decise di ignorare il patto e attaccare una delle famiglie di licantropi che viveva da sempre in quella città, mettendo fuoco alla loro villa. Quando scoprì cos’era accaduto agli Hale, la rabbia si impossessò di lui, ma l’istinto di protezione fu quello che prevalse sul lupo.

Chiamò il suo branco per farlo riunire e attuare qualche piano difensivo, ma uno dei suoi lo aveva tradito avvisando uno dei cacciatori che avevano rinnegato il codice, e in qualche minuto si ritrovò ai suoi piedi il sangue del suo branco, che in poco tempo era stato ucciso davanti ai suoi occhi. Gerard era di fronte a lui soddisfatto per il suo lavoro, con un salto afferrò un pugnale d’argento dal corpo di un suo beta e lo conficcò nell’occhio dell’umano. 

La decisione fu rapida, scappare e non guardarsi indietro. Era la cosa giusta da fare per proteggere la sua famiglia.  
Presto gli arrivò la notizia che qualche membro della famiglia Hale era sopravvissuto. Kate Argent era stata uccisa da Peter con l’aiuto di Chris Argent, era stata lei ad aver appiccato l’incendio alla villa Hale. 

Fine flashback

 

\- Melissa sa che sei tornato? – Peter era al suo fianco. 

\- No, e non credo che Scott glielo dirà. – 

\- Tuo nipote non sa nulla vero? – 

\- Sa il giusto necessario. Sei tu che hai fatto venire qua Scott, perché? – 

Rafael aveva mandato una somma di denaro a Melissa con il desiderio di iscrivere Scott alla scuola privata di Peter, ma non aveva calcolato che Stiles ci sarebbe entrato e che a trascinarlo sarebbe stato il giovane e non la madre, ma tutto alla fine era andato come voleva. 

\- Sapevo che qui sarebbe stato al sicuro e che ci sarebbe stata una giusta guida. –

\- Resterai quando tutto sarà finito? – 

\- Mi piacerebbe. –

\- Sei un alpha, non puoi temere tua moglie. –

\- È Melissa! Non mi basta essere un’alpha. –

\- Se le dici tutto, capirà. –

\- Non ho dubbi su questo, ma non escludo che rimarrà arrabbiata per un po’. - 

\- Riposati per questa sera. – Peter diede una pacca sulla spalla dell’uomo e uscì dalla stanza. 

Tutta la stanchezza di quegli anni impiegati a scappare, si fece sentire non appena l’uomo poggiò la testa sul cuscino. Erano passati secoli da quando aveva dormito su un vero letto, quelli dei motel non si potevano definire letti, non si avvicinavano minimamente a quella categoria. 

Sognò la sua vecchia vita come faceva tutte le notti da quando era andato via. Gli mancava svegliarsi con la donna che amava, il poter abbracciare il suo corpo piccolo e morbido, affondare il naso in quei ricci scuri che durante la notte gli solleticavano il petto. 

La vigilia, il Natale e il capodanno erano trascorsi serenamente e in allegria. L’anno vecchio era passato lasciando poca chiarezza e mille domande. L’anno nuovo era giunto portando con sé le speranze di nuove soluzioni e nuove risposte.

Stiles era nella sua stanza a giocare con la nuova console regalatagli dal padre. Gli sembrò giusto collaudarla senza mai staccarsi fino al giorno della partenza. 

Due occhi verdi non si erano mai staccati dalla figura del ragazzo, non lo avevano mai lasciato solo nemmeno per un momento. Dove gli occhi non potevano andare, l’udito di un lupo seguiva quei movimenti nascosti alla sua vista. Derek cominciava a stancarsi del gioco di Gerard, non gli piaceva essere una pedina su una scacchiera di un pazzo, attaccare e poi ritirarsi per settimane, che razza di tattica era? Non erano sciocchi, non si sarebbero snervati fino al prossimo attacco, questo era logico, non erano dilettanti da uscire pazzi e di andare a cercarlo per una missione suicida. Che cosa stava aspettando esattamente il cacciatore?

Stiles si era trovato nel mezzo di una battaglia che non era la sua, si era trovato in un pericolo che non aveva cercato, ma al quale non si era tirato indietro. Aveva reagito e aveva lottato per difendersi, si allenava per diventare cacciatore e per lottare al fianco del suo migliore amico. Anche Scott si era trovato a lottare i demoni che seguivano il padre, e come il suo migliore amico, non si era tirato indietro, ma aveva imparato a lottare per difendere chi era al suo fianco. Derek dovette ammettere che non aveva mai incontrato dei soggetti così particolari, chiunque al loro posto si sarebbero tirato indietro, sarebbero scappati per assicurarsi la sicurezza e poter vivere al lungo, ma non loro. 

Forse era il carattere forte di Stiles ad averlo legato a lui. L’umano era così: forte nei momenti in cui doveva esserlo, come un supereroe che si trasforma quando sente gridare aiuto o un cattivo attacca la sua città; e nei momenti di pace è un ragazzo che parla troppo. Delle volte la sua ingenuità tocca livelli alti, si trasforma in un bambino con gli occhioni da cucciolo. Forse ad attirarlo era stato l’essere infantile di Stiles, lui che come il ragazzo, aveva dovuto crescere in fretta per proteggere chi gli era rimasto vicino. 

Una freccia sfiorò l’alpha, quando alzò lo sguardo, vide Stiles con un piccolo arco affacciato dalla finestra della sua stanza. “Beccato” fu il pensiero di Derek, prese la freccia che si era conficcata contro il tronco di un albero e corse sulla finestra del giovane. 

\- Dannazione! Merida, mi volevi uccidere? – Derek era entrato alquanto scazzato. 

\- Merida di Ribelle? Ti sei guardato tutti i film Disney durante un calo di affetto o cosa? Mi spieghi che ci fai fuori dalla mia finestra? Bel modo di nascondersi, davvero… ho voluto mancarti, sia chiaro - l’umano strappò la  
freccia dalle mani del lupo e la conservò in una scatola di legno che poi nascose nell’armadio - mi vuoi dire che state combinando? L’ho vista la macchina fuori, è per via dell’attacco dell’altra volta? – Quando Stiles si rigirò per   
guardare Derek, il lupo lo afferrò per il colletto e gli divorò le labbra. Stiles non fu da meno, subito passò le mani fra i capelli del moro e ricambiò il bacio con la stessa foga. 

Si erano mancati, ritornare al battibecco dopo tutto quel tempo, riguardarsi negli occhi e riassaporarsi, toccarsi, ma anche il solo parlarsi, per loro qualsiasi cosa accendeva mille sensazioni nel loro corpo che li portava a perdersi l’uno nell’altro. 

\- Parli troppo - commentò Derek dopo essersi staccato dalle labbra del ragazzo. 

\- Ci hai messo troppo a zittirmi. – ghignò il giovane. 

Ripreso a baciarsi, con più calma e trasporto di quella precedente, che era più un bisogno, come dell’acqua per un uomo assetato nel deserto. 

\- Derek… mio padre è di sotto. –

\- Lo so. –

Le loro labbra si unirono nuovamente. 

\- Stiles, tuo padre sta salendo, è meglio che vada. –

Com’era sua abitudine sparì nel buio, lasciando il ragazzo in preda al rossore dei loro baci, al desiderio dei loro tocchi e con le labbra gonfie. 

Maledì mentalmente il lupo, pentendosi di non aver mirato alla gamba prima, e si promise di farlo appena l’avrebbe visto nuovamente. Lo sceriffo bussò prima di entrare per dare la buonanotte al figlio e di ordinargli di chiudere il gioco, ormai erano giorni che era chiuso in stanza a giocare. 

Stiles si mise a letto, prendere sonno non fu facile, non dopo quel piccolo a devastante contatto che aveva avuto con Derek. Poteva sentire la sua barba pungere ancora sul suo viso, la sua lingua che danzava con la sua, le sue mani che accarezzano la schiena. Dormire fu davvero difficile, ogni rumore che sentiva sperava fosse causato da un’entrata del lupo nella camera.


	17. Encounter

CAP.17

Il risveglio fu più difficile dell’addormentarsi. Erano le tre del pomeriggio e Scott lo stava prendendo a calci da qualche minuto per farlo svegliare, urlando il suo nome al completo. 

\- Scott che diavolo ci fai di mattina nella mia stanza? – 

\- Stiles sono le tre del pomeriggio e dovevamo incontrarci, ricordi? A sentire l’odore però… avrai fatto sicuramente tardi. –

\- Idiota! Non ho fatto nulla e smettila di ghignare in quel modo. –

\- Allora perché c’è il suo odore? – 

\- È stato qui, ma non abbiamo fatto nulla. –

\- Capito, ora alzati! – 

Il ragazzo fu veloce nel prepararsi per la gioia di Scott che era stanco di aspettare, e in pochi minuti furono fuori casa diretti alla Jeep del ragazzo. 

\- Ricordami perché sono dovuto venire a casa tua? – 

\- Forse so chi sono i due kanima. –

\- Come scusa? Lo hai detto a Derek?- 

\- No! Mi avrebbe fermato e poi ero alquanto distratto. –

\- Ferma la macchina e torna indietro! – 

\- No! Voglio verificare la mia teoria!

\- Stiles la tua teoria può farci ammazzare, te ne rendi conto? – 

\- Matt e Jackson. – 

\- Loro due? Sicuro? – 

\- Da quando sono arrivati sono apparsi i kanima, gli omicidi e tutto il resto, ho fatto una breve ricerca usando il computer di mio padre e indovina un po’? Loro due sono fratelli, Scott! – 

\- Non si somigliano. – 

\- Matt è più grande di un anno. – 

\- Hanno cognomi diversi. – 

\- Due famiglie diverse, sono stati separati dagli assistenti sociali. –

\- Che cosa vorresti fare esattamente? – 

\- Appostarmi davanti alla casa di uno dei due. –

\- Jackson? – 

\- Sì. – 

\- Non ti va proprio giù. – 

\- Nemmeno un po’. –

Passarono il resto del pomeriggio e metà della serata davanti casa di Jackson. Nell’attesa Stiles aveva spiegato la sua teoria del perché loro potrebbero essere i kanima, e il ragionamento aveva convinto Scott. Ore lì fermi senza ottenere nulla, come previsto da Scott. 

\- Se anche fossero loro, chi li controlla deve stare vicino, no? Dubito che non ci noti parcheggiati dall’altra parte della strada. – 

Sbuffando dal ragionamento sensato del migliore amico, Stiles mise in moto l’auto e se ne andarono da lì. Durante il tragitto Scott scoppiò in uno sfogo contro il padre. Alla fine era accaduto. Non l’aveva mai menzionato da quando lo avevano incontrato. Stiles rimase ad ascoltare, facendo ogni tanto qualche cenno con la testa. Poteva capire la rabbia del suo migliore amico. 

Quando si parla del diavolo lui tende ad apparire, infatti il padre di Scott era davanti casa sua e stava aspettando che lui rientrasse.

\- Figliolo, dobbiamo parlare. –

\- Non chiamarmi “figliolo” , e non abbiamo nulla da dirci. – Scott stava sfogando la rabbia. 

Stiles era al suo fianco, anche se non si trattava di un nemico, era pronto a difendere il suo migliore amico anche da suo padre. 

\- Scott, io sono tuo padre! – l’uomo era calmo e guardava fisso i due ragazzi. 

\- No, sei un estraneo! – 

\- Ed io mi sento tanto C-3PO… - sussurrò l’umano dimenticandosi che potevano sentirlo tranquillamente, - scusate… - 

\- Star Wars? – chiese Scott, ricevendo un cenno con la testa dal giovane, - giuro che lo guarderò. – 

\- Dici sempre così e poi non lo fai mai! –

Il padre di Scott guardava i due amici, si sentiva un po’ offeso, era ignorato per un battibecco su un film.

\- Scott! – chiamò l’uomo.

\- Che c’è? – il ragazzo non aveva voglia di parlare con lui, - di cosa vuoi parlare? Degli anni che hai lasciato me e la mamma soli? Del fatto che sono un lupo e non l’ho scoperto nei migliori dei modi o del fatto che mi ritrovo   
ad affrontare due miei compagni che per volere di un pazzo si trasformano in lucertole? – 

\- Sapete di Matt e Jackson? – 

\- Non ci voleva un genio. – rispose Stiles serenamente, beccandosi un’occhiataccia dal padre dell’amico.

\- Sono stato costretto a farlo, non vi ho mai abbandonato, sapevo ogni piccola cosa che vi riguardasse. –

\- La mamma lo sa? – 

\- No, e vorrei che non le dicessi nulla, non fin quando non avremmo risolto questo problema. – 

\- Avremmo? – 

\- È a causa mia se ti sei trovato in mezzo a questa lotta. –

\- Perché non mi stupisco? - 

Non aggiunse altro il giovane beta, non aveva voglia, energia e pazienza per parlare ancora con quell’uomo, che nonostante fosse suo padre, era solo un estraneo per lui. Lo sorpassò e si chiuse in casa. Oltre alla porta chiuse qualsiasi discorso futuro. Stiles guardò la scena in silenzio e facendo un cenno con la testa, salutò l’uomo e se ne andò anche lui a casa. 

Peter era sul campanile della chiesa insieme a suo nipote. Stavano in silenzio in attesa di qualcosa che stava per arrivare. Lo sentivano nell’aria e nel comportamento della natura intorno a loro.

Dopo qualche minuto anche Rafael li raggiunse. Non era andato solo per parlare con Scott, ma anche per assicurarsi che lui e Stiles fossero al sicuro. 

\- È arrivato! – Esclamò Derek. 

\- Non avevamo un orario, ma si può dire che è stato puntuale. –

\- Il tuo umorismo non cambia mai Peter. – Rafael aveva fatto un passo avanti, per poi saltare davanti a Gerard. – tu dovevi essere già morto, dannato vecchio! – l’alpha era in posizione di lotta e trasformato. 

\- Vendicherò mia figlia e vi farò fuori una volta e per tutte! - 

\- Certo che è uno che sa portare rancore. – Peter era al fianco dell’alpha e presto anche Derek li aveva raggiunti.

\- Vi ucciderò! – 

\- E con un repertorio di frasi limitate. – continuò Peter.

Da dietro Gerard fecero la loro apparizione i due kanima. Peter sbuffò seccato, sperava di non doverli affrontare ma sapeva che era una speranza inutile. La lotta fu inevitabile. I tre lupi sfoderarono gli artigli, anche se potevano sembrare vantaggiati per il numero, tre contro due, erano svantaggiati per la forza dei loro nemici.

Rafael attaccò Matt. Ogni colpo che sferrava andava a segno, ma il ragazzo sembrava non sentire nulla, incassava il colpo e subito dopo lo ricambiava con maggiore forza, scaraventando l’uomo a metri di distanza. 

La stessa difficoltà l’avevano Peter e Derek con Jackson. Quel ragazzo riusciva a tenere testa ai due lupi senza nessuna difficoltà. Tutti e tre erano esausti. I due kanima giocavano con loro girandogli intorno, sembravano tre topolini sotto gli occhi famelici di un serpente. 

\- Solo io ho l’impressione di essere in gabbia? – Peter era fuori di sè ma si controllava, sapeva che perdere il controllo in quel preciso istante non sarebbe stato d’aiuto.

\- Di questo passo non andremo mai avanti. – Derek era alla destra dello zio e con lo stesso morale. 

Una risata aveva attirato la loro attenzione. Gerard aveva fatto un passo avanti e si era tolto il cappuccio, mostrando un aspetto che i tre lupi non si aspettavano. 

\- Non mi dire, il lato verde con le scaglie è quello che tu gli avevi strappato. – chiese ironicamente Peter a Rafael.

\- Sì. – Rispose secco l’uomo. 

Il volto di Gerard si presentava diviso in due: una parte umana e una parte rettile. L’uomo riprese a ridere e comandò ai due ragazzi di finire i tre lupi. 

I due kanima obbedirono attaccando subito senza nessuna esitazione. Derek fu il primo a ritrovarsi a terra con un fianco letteralmente lacerato e con il sangue che fuoriusciva a fiotti. La ferita non sembrava voler rimarginarsi, ma quando tutto sembrava deciso dalla mano della morte, delle frecce apparvero da un punto buio. Gli Argent fecero la loro entrata. 

\- Tu sangue del mio sangue, te la fai con i lupi! – Gerard stava urlando contro il figlio che gli puntava una pistola. 

\- Tu non sei mio padre, lui è morto tempo fa. – Chris a ogni passo premeva il grilletto verso il padre, ma i colpi non lo sfiorarono, Matt gli si era messo di fronte per proteggerlo. 

Deaton era insieme a loro e appena gli fu possibile corse in aiuto di Derek, che era svenuto a terra per la troppa perdita di sangue dalla lacerazione. 

\- Resta con me ragazzo! – Deaton cercò di bloccare il sangue.

\- Tranquillo, sto bene. – Rassicurò Derek, ma svenne subito dopo. 

Con Derek svenuto la lotta fu ancora più difficile di prima. I cacciatori non ricoprivano del tutto il livello di forza di un alpha, ma ce la stavano mettendo tutta. Chris scaricava la sua rabbia sul padre, anche se colpirlo era davvero difficile. Gerard era riuscito ad uccidere un paio di uomini. Le sue doti da cacciatore erano a un livello superiore, persino per Chris che a stento riusciva a stargli dietro quando era umano e si allenava con lui. Tenergli testa in versione metà umana e metà kanima era impossibile. 

Gerard si stava letteralmente prendendo gioco di tutti loro. Lui era il cacciatore e loro le prede. La terra assorbiva tutto il sangue che cadeva, l’aria era piena di suoni di lame, proiettili e urla di dolore. L’odore non era più quello dell’inverno, ma quello della morte. 

Non era una battaglia quella che si stava consumando, perché in una battaglia sono due le fazioni che si combattono. In quel momento era una sola a lottare, l’avversaria stava solo giocando con quelle che erano le sue vittime.

Gerard guardava divertito tutto quanto. Finalmente la sua vendetta stava per essere portata a termine. Però qualcosa gli sfuggiva, in un secondo si trovò una siringa nera nel petto. Deaton stava iniettando una sostanza nera nel corpo di Gerard. 

\- Se non sbaglio lei è stato morso signor Argent. – 

\- Che cos’è? – Gerard cominciò da subito a sentire gli effetti collaterali di quella sostanza nera che Deaton gli aveva annientato. 

\- Un siero creato dal sorbo. – Sorrise l’infermiere della scuola.

Dalla bocca dell’uomo cominciò a uscire del liquido nero, lo stesso dal naso e dalle orecchie, qualcosa non andava nel suo corpo. Gerard decise da subito una ritirata, doveva riprendersi e capire come risolvere il problema del siero. 

Ogni persona che era rimasta viva era piegata in due con ferite che richiedevano mesi per guarire. Ferite nel corpo e nell’orgoglio, ferite di un figlio che era stato deluso dall’uomo che lo aveva cresciuto, ferite di un padre che aveva abbandonato il figlio, ferite di un uomo che non era riuscito a mantenere una promessa ad una sorella. Rendere quel posto sicuro. 

Victoria ed Allison aiutarono Deaton nel curare tutti i feriti.

\- Ce la faranno? – Victoria e Deaton erano in piedi in mezzo all’infermeria, intorno a loro tutti i letti erano stati occupati. 

\- Si, non dovrebbero esserci altri cadaveri. – 

\- Perché non guariscono? – Allison guardava i tre lupi.

\- Lo stanno facendo, ma molto lentamente, credo sia dovuto al veleno del Kanima, funziona come la ferita inferta da un alpha. – le rispose dolcemente l’emissario. 

Allison non riusciva mai a leggere l’espressione di quell’uomo. Non emanava nessun tipo di emozione, era sempre composto e sorridente. Non capiva se lo trovava irritante o lo ammirava. La ragazza scacciò il pensiero. Il brivido, le urla e l’odore del sangue erano ancora addosso a lei e preferì andare a farsi una doccia per scacciare anche la paura che le aveva gelato le ossa.


	18. Heal

CAP.18

 

Quando Derek riprese i sensi erano passati due giorni. Aveva il petto fasciato con delle bende macchiate di sangue, e le ferite non erano ancora del tutto passate. La fitta di dolore che seguì subito dopo, strappandogli un ringhio, gli fece capire che ci sarebbe voluto ancora molto e che erano davvero profonde. 

Il lato positivo era che si trovava nella sua stanza e non in quella dell’infermeria. Odiava quel posto. L’odore dei medicinali e delle erbe gli confondevano il suo olfatto sensibile. Non appena mise piede a terra, una voce dietro le spalle gli ordinò di rimettersi a letto.

Stiles era appoggiato alla porta e attendeva che il suo ordine venisse compiuto. 

Vederlo lì, con la sua solita espressione da ragazzino curioso che non vedeva l’ora di porgere le sue mille domande, diede un sollievo enorme al lupo. Il dolore della ferita, l’odore del sangue, tutto fu coperto dalla sola presenza di Stiles in quella stanza.

\- Non dovresti avere una divisa da infermiera? – 

\- Non ero cappuccetto rosso? – Stiles si avvicinò al letto, e fece il giro per andare dal lato del lupo.

\- Il taglio che mi ha fatto il cacciatore per far uscire la nonna lo tengo. – 

\- Sei un’idiota! – 

\- Da quanto sei qua? – 

Il giorno dopo lo scontro Peter aveva dato l’ordine di andare a riprendere i due ragazzi. Era quasi ovvio che sarebbero stati in pericolo. Gerard poteva sfogare la sua rabbia su loro due. Con una banale scusa di un recupero speciale di alcune materie, Scott e Stiles fecero subito ritorno a scuola.

\- Due giorni. Sono due dannati giorni che dormi! Ti avevo detto di stare attento. Sai che vuol dire arrivare e trovarti in queste condizioni? Non hai idea della paura che mi … - Derek gli tappò la bocca come solo lui sapeva fare. Però aveva capito quanto fosse grande lo spavento che il ragazzo si era preso. 

\- Scusa. – Sussurrò Derek, dopo aver interrotto il bacio. 

\- So che non è colpa tua. Scusa tu se sono scoppiato in questo modo, ma ho avuto davvero paura. Perché hai dormito così tanto? – 

\- È un metodo che usa il corpo per poter guarire velocemente. –

\- A guardare la benda sporca di sangue non si direbbe che funzioni! –

\- Stiles perché non ti sdrai e mi fai compagnia? – 

\- Devi riposare ancora. – Stiles aveva posato una mano sul volto del lupo, che al tocco aveva chiuso gli occhi beandosi di quel gesto. 

\- Ho detto “riposare” ragazzino malizioso, e poi ho bisogno di cure. – 

Stiles sorridendo si tolse le scarpe e fece il giro del letto per stendersi vicino al lupo. Aveva bisogno anche lui della sua vicinanza. Vederlo dormire in quei giorni era stato un incubo per lui. Si sentiva debole e incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa. Si era ripromesso che da quel momento sarebbe stato lui a proteggerlo e a prendersi cura del lupo. 

\- Non hai chiuso occhi in questi due giorni, vero? – Derek si girò per guardare il ragazzo steso al suo fianco. Poteva vedere gli occhi stanchi e rossi dovuti alla mancanza di sonno.

\- Non ci sono riuscito. – si girò su un fianco per poter guardare meglio Derek. 

\- Perché stai distante? – 

\- Magari perché il tuo fianco è leggermente lacerato, sourwolf!?- 

\- Stiles… Ci potrebbe stare tranquillamente Scott fra me e te! – 

Dopo una piccola risata Stiles si avvicinò abbastanza da poter appoggiare la testa sulla spalla del lupo. 

\- Così va meglio. – Derek fece incrociare le loro dita e poggiò la sua testa su quella del ragazzo. 

Stiles stava per cadere nel mondo dei sogni.

\- Sourwolf da oggi ci penserò io a te. – 

Il lupo sorrise ascoltando quelle parole. Quando era stata l’ultima volta che qualcuno si era preso cura di lui? Secoli. Fu la risposta che si diede. 

Stringendo ancora di più la mano del ragazzo crollò nuovamente anche lui nelle braccia di Morfeo.

Quando entrambi riaprirono gli occhi, si ritrovarono abbracciati. Le ferite di Derek erano completamente guarite. Si guardarono per un breve istante e non ebbero bisogno di parole, i loro corpi lo fecero per loro. 

Le loro labbra si unirono senza perdere più un altro secondo. Il corpo di Derek avvolse completamente quello del ragazzo. Le mani sin da subito cercarono di cacciare gli ostacoli che gli impedivano di accarezzare le loro pelli. 

Una mano del lupo incorniciò il viso del ragazzo mentre le sue labbra mordevano ogni piccolo pezzo del viso di Stiles. Aveva resistito un mese senza toccarlo. Un mese senza il suo profumo che lo confondesse. Un mese senza poter stringere quel corpo a sè.

La piccola visita che gli aveva fatto quella sera era servita solo ad aumentare il desiderio che aveva nei confronti del ragazzo. Quella sua piccola ossessione era andata crescendo sempre di più.  
Stiles era sotto il lupo ansimando e gemendo per ogni piccolo morso e ogni piccola carezza che Derek gli dava. Tutto quello andava ben oltre tutto quello che aveva sognato fino a qualche giorno fa. Andava oltre al calore che si provocava pensando a lui. 

Oltre ai vestiti anche le bende furono sfilate, anche loro nemiche della loro passione. Stiles accarezzò con le sue dita sottili e lunghe la parte di pelle che fino al giorno prima era aperta, e presto le dita furono sostituite dalle labbra del giovane che dolcemente l’accarezzavano e la baciavano.

Derek non si perse nemmeno un movimento di Stiles. I suoi occhi non si staccavano da lui e non l’avrebbero mai fatto.  
Una mano scivolò nei capelli morbidi e disordinati del giovane, e con una piccola stretta costrinse il ragazzo ad alzare il viso verso l’alto, per poi farsi catturare nuovamente le labbra dall’uomo. 

\- Voglio sentirti urlare il mio nome nello stesso modo di quando eri solo in casa, quando ti toccavi e pensavi a me. – Derek lo aveva fatto stendere, le sue dita erano scivolate alla piccola apertura del ragazzo.

\- Eri lì? Maniaco depravato di un sour… - Stiles venne zittito da un bacio. 

\- L’ho fatto anch’io Stiles. – Questa volta fu Derek ad essere stato zittito da un bacio improvviso. 

Le mani del ragazzo scesero per spingere le dita del lupo dentro di lui. A quel contatto e a quel gesto gemettero entrambi fra le loro bocche. Derek poté sentire il suo corpo e quello di Stiles irrigidirsi ulteriormente dall’eccitazione. 

\- Tu hai ascoltato me, ora io voglio ascoltare te. – Sussurrò il ragazzo imbarazzato. 

\- Dannato ragazzino. –

Stiles trattenne il fiato quando Derek si seppellì in lui. Era bellissimo sentirlo irrompere, lasciare che lo prendesse come se da quello dipendessero le loro esistenze. E si spinse ad accogliere i suoi affondi che s'intensificavano ad ogni colpo in preda all'estasi più pura e bruciante che avesse mai provato.

Derek chiuse gli occhi cercando di prolungare l'amplesso, ma Stiles era così dannatamente caldo e... stretto. Stava perdendo il controllo, i suoi occhi erano rossi, il suo corpo era quasi del tutto trasformato. Vedere la lussuria aumentare negli occhi dorati del ragazzo faceva perdere solo di più il controllo al lupo. Non lesse paura, ma ancora di più desiderio.  
Stiles poteva sentire quel liquido rovente scivolargli dentro, seguito subito dopo da lui che si liberava sporcando entrambi e ponendo fine alla seconda volta che i loro corpi si erano riuniti creando un’unione perfetta. Poco dopo sentì il peso del compagno cadergli al fianco e sentì afferrarsi da un fianco per ritrovarsi stretto fra le sue braccia, per riaddormentarsi nuovamente subito dopo.


	19. The new pack

CAP.19

Le lezioni erano ricominciate da una settimana. La routine scolastica si era fatta subito sentire con Scott che borbottava ogni mattina contro la sveglia del dormitorio, trovando un sostenitore in Boyd, e con Stiles che ogni mattina si svegliava per primo sorridendo.

Stiles aveva ripreso gli allenamenti con Derek. Scott si era ritrovato come insegnante il padre. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ma si stava divertendo parecchio! Certo, non giocavano a passarsi la palla da baseball come una comune famiglia, ma poco importava, il tempo che trascorrevano insieme era comunque un modo per costruire un legame.

Rafael da parte sua, non era da meno. Sembrava essere tornato indietro nel tempo, a quando lui e Scott passavano i pomeriggi a giocare. Era fiero dell’uomo che il figlio stava diventando, era pronto a dare la sua vita per difendere le persone che amava. Credeva nel giusto ed era onesto. Anche lui sarebbe diventato un alpha originale, come suo padre. L’uomo si era offerto volontario di allenarlo, temendo una risposta negativa da parte del figlio, ma fu sorpreso quando ricevette un silenzioso “ok”. Da quel giorno ripresero il cammino che avevano perso tempo fa. 

\- Pietà! Sono distrutto! – Stiles si era gettato a terra. Era allo stremo delle sue forze. 

\- Rispetto a quando abbiamo iniziato hai acquisito molta esperienza. – 

Derek gli si era seduto di fianco. Gli passò un asciugamano e una bottiglietta d’acqua. – il lavoro è molto e non sappiamo quanto tempo abbiamo per riorganizzarci per il prossimo attacco. –  
Stiles si asciugò il collo e i capelli, poi sorseggiò un po’ d’acqua. - A Scott riesco a batterlo, ma con te è impossibile. –

\- Non è una cosa bella per Scott. –

\- Non mi piace come l’hai detto! Suonava come “farsi battere da te è davvero ridicolo!”. – 

\- Stiles sei migliorato tanto è vero, ma sei debole ancora. –

\- Siamo sicuri che Gerard non stia morendo da qualche parte? – 

\- Deaton ne dubita. Temiamo che si stia trasformando a sua volta in Kanima. –

Stiles si rialzò e gettò scherzosamente l’asciugamano sulla faccia del lupo - Avanti pigrone, mi devi allenare, ricordi? – 

\- Non eri distrutto? – 

\- Sono un adolescente, ho energie da vendere! – 

Derek alzandosi lo afferrò per la maglietta e lo baciò. Stiles gli mise le braccia intorno al collo e rese il bacio ancora più profondo, ma dopo qualche secondo sorridendo sulle labbra del lupo cercò di attaccarlo, con la speranza di riuscirlo a graffiare. Derek fece subito un salto indietro per scansare la lama, - Tu piccolo bast… mi hai attaccato! - 

\- Sono un cacciatore, uso tutto i mezzi che mi trovo disponibili. -

Fra le risate dei due gli allenamenti ripreso con un buon ritmo. Ovviamente la sfida era sempre quella di riuscire a graffiare il lupo senza farsi colpire. Ogni tanto si fermavano, Derek gli spiegava dove sbagliava. Gli correggeva qualche mossa d’attacco e di difesa o semplicemente gli indicava la giusta posizione di qualche arto nel momento dell’attacco. 

Matt e Jackson non si erano presentati a scuola dopo la fine delle vacanze e soprattutto dopo quella battaglia. Per quanto gli adulti ci speravano, sapevano che sarebbe andata in quel modo. Averli vicini avrebbe voluto dire un maggiore controllo e magari una possibile soluzione dal curarli. 

Con questa nuova routine le settimane volavano. I due ragazzi passavano la sera a raccontarsi quello che avevano fatto durante la giornata. Anche se i loro impegni li tenevano separati la loro amicizia era sempre molto solida e unita. Una notte si erano addormentati sullo stesso letto e la mattina dopo Scott aveva scherzato dicendo che Derek lo avrebbe ucciso se avesse scoperto quella “scomoda verità”. 

Era un pomeriggio di riposo. Il gruppo stava passeggiando intorno alla scuola. Allison e Scott erano avanti, seguiti da Isaac che parlava con Lydia e Stiles, dietro Boyd e Erica persi fra di loro.   
Si erano allontanati dal giardino della scuola, almeno quello ufficiale. Si stavano dirigendo nel lato che era escluso a tutti per andare a casa della piccola Argent. Il programma era quello di gettarsi sul divano e guardarsi un film tutt’insieme. Almeno lo era per alcuni, per altri era la scusa per avvicinarsi un po’ di più.

Avevano quasi raggiunto la casa quando qualcosa o qualcuno aveva interrotto la loro passeggiata fino alla villa Argent. Matt e Jackson erano davanti a loro. Avevano qualcosa di strano, i loro occhi erano gialli e le loro mani mostravano lunghe unghie nere. Boyd andò subito sorridendo incontro a loro. Stiles provò a fermarlo però il ragazzone nero non lo ascoltò e in poco tempo si ritrovò a terra paralizzato con un enorme ferita sul petto.   
Stiles ad Allison avevano già in mano le loro armi. Scott si era quasi del tutto trasformato e messo davanti al corpo di Boyd. Erica ed Isaac erano piegati sul loro amico. Il biondo osservava gli altri tre combattere, non capiva cosa stava accadendo. Osservava il corpo di Scott cambiare. Gli altri due lanciavano delle strane sfere che emanavano un forte flash che accecò per un secondo gli altri due compagni dagli occhi gialli e dalla pelle a scaglie.

Scott era stato lanciato lontano. Allison gridò il suo nome e la distrazione costò cara anche a lei che in poco tempo si ritrovò distesa al suo fianco. Erano stati entrambi paralizzati. Stiles gli diede del filo da torcere, però non fu abbastanza. Anche se non era stato paralizzato, il colpo nello stomaco lo fece piegare in due per l’assenza d’aria. Matti si parò davanti a lui, mentre Jackson si era avvinato ad Erica ed Isaac, che prontamente si alzò per difendere la compagna. Aveva paura, il suo viso era bianco, il suo corpo tremava e sulla fronte scivolavano delle piccole gocce di sudore freddo. Non si sarebbe tirato indietro, non avrebbe lasciato che un altro suo amico rimanesse ferito. Non lo vide nemmeno il colpo, sentì un forte dolore e poi il calore del sangue che usciva da una ferita, mentre cadeva a terra osservava Erica che veniva ferita allo stesso modo.

Quando riaprì gli occhi si ritrovò nell’infermeria della scuola. Sentì qualche voce che urlava però non capì le parole. Sentiva “mordili”, poi svenne di nuovo. 

\- Derek, mordili! Così si salveranno, vero? – Scott urlò contro l’alpha che se ne stava zitto a braccia conserte e guardava i tre ragazzi feriti. 

\- Li puoi aiutare? – Chiese a Deaton che si muoveva veloce fra i lettini e cercava di fermare il sangue. 

\- No. Moriranno. – Disse lapidario l’uomo. 

\- Se li mordo si salveranno? – 

\- Sai che non posso dirtelo con certezza, il morso non sempre ha effetto. –

\- Ti prego Derek, devi provarci! – Scott era a pezzi. 

\- Diventeranno lupi, lo sai vero? Stai decidendo tu per loro, il morso non sempre è un dono per qualcuno. Tu stesso ti odiavi per quello che eri. –

\- Lo so, però non possono morire. Non in questo modo, non per causa nostra.- 

Senza aggiungere altro Derek si avvicinò ai tre feriti e li morse. Nessuno si mosse dall’infermeria quella sera. Rimasero seduti aspettando che qualcosa accadesse. Non sapevano nemmeno loro cosa sarebbe accaduto. 

Stiles era vicino a Derek. Non si allontanò mai da lui, quasi come se quello che stava per morire fosse lui. Il lupo non disse nulla, e apprezzò la presenza del ragazzo.

\- È la prima volta che lo fai? – La domanda a Stiles uscì dal nulla. La pensava da qualche ora però il coraggio era mancato, fino a quel momento.

\- Cosa? Mordere qualcuno per trasformarlo? Si, è la prima volta.- 

Il ragazzo potè letteralmente vedere il nervosismo in quelle parole, non aggiunse altro. Si avvicinò ancora di più al lupo e gli strinse una mano. 

\- Se si trasformano, loro diverranno una mia responsabilità, saranno miei beta. Io non so gestire un branco. Non so nemmeno come si fa, io non so prendermi cura di me stesso, figuriamoci di tre ragazzini adolescenti. –

\- McCall non c’è, altrimenti avremmo chiesto a lui. Però se Scott ha pensato di chiederti una cosa simile è perché ha fiducia in te. Sei come un fratello maggiore per lui! – 

\- Se ci pensi non è stata proprio la prima volta, mordo spesso anche te. – sussurrò Derek malizioso sul collo di Stiles.

\- Idiota! Ti stavo anche ascoltando seriamente! – 

Gli bastò guardare il rossore sulle guance del ragazzo e ascoltare il suo cuore battere per tranquillizzarsi tanto quanto bastava per quell’attesa che rendeva nervosi tutti. I tre ragazzi non si svegliavano. Dopo il morso urlarono e si agitarono talmente tanto che per tenerli fermi li dovettero legare al letto. Il loro battito era regolare, le ferite lentamente sembravano stessero guarendo, eppure quei tre non accennavano a dare nessun segno di vita.

Il sole stava per sorgere. Scott e Allison si erano addormentati su un letto accanto a quello di Isaac. Stiles era crollato appoggiato a Derek. Con un raggio debole che illuminava la stanza, sembrava che il tempo si fosse fermato. Tutto intorno a loro si muoveva lentamente, i granelli di polvere che si intravedevano nei raggi deboli sembravano fermi. 

Quando Isaac aprì gli occhi si sentì riposato. La mano cercò di riflesso delle bende che avrebbero dovuto fasciare il suo petto, ma incontrò solo la sua pelle liscia, senza nessuna ferita. Fu seguito subito da Boyd ed Erica che si erano messi seduti sui loro letti. Derek era in piedi in mezzo alla stanza che li osservava. Da quel giorno loro sarebbero stati i suoi beta e il suo branco.


	20. Distancing

CAP.20

 

Era passata una settimana da quando i ragazzi erano stati trasformati in lupi mannari, dopo lo spavento e lo stupore iniziali, si erano abituati quasi subito al loro nuovo stato, anche grazie all’aiuto del loro amico Scott che sin dal primo momento era stato vicino a Derek e a loro tre. 

Una settimana era passata anche per Derek e Stiles. L’alfa ogni giorno lo dedicava ai suoi tre beta per insegnare loro a controllarsi e a fargli capire la loro reale forza. Il ragazzo non si lamentava, sapeva che Derek aveva un enorme responsabilità nei confronti dei suoi tre compagni, per questo lui aveva ripreso gli allenamenti con Chris, anche se ogni tanto si univa a Scott e a suo padre. 

Stiles si trovava bene nell’allenarsi insieme al suo migliore amico, con l’aiuto del padre i suoi allenamenti non erano diminuiti d’intensità, alcune volte si trovava ad attaccare e a difendersi da due lupi, come fossero due kanima, si trovò a pensare che per il suo allenamento da cacciatore era anche meglio di quello che faceva con Derek.

Una notte come tante, Stiles si ritrovò a passeggiare fuori dal dormitorio, stretto nella sua solita felpa rossa. Girava per il giardino che mesi prima aveva scoperto, gli sembrava fosse passata un eternità, come se quella fosse stata una vita precedente, un vecchio ricordo che andava a sbiadirsi con il tempo.

Aveva raggiunto la solita chiesetta, d’istinto aveva portato lo sguardo verso il campanile sperando d’incrociare due occhi verdi, però incontrò il vuoto. Stavano per passare due settimane da quando si erano visti l’ultima volta, iniziava a chiedersi com’era possibile che due persone che vivevano sotto lo stesso tetto non riuscissero a vedersi. Era andato nella camera di Derek qualche volta, però non l’aveva mai trovato, quindi decise che non ci sarebbe andato più, era chiaro che non aveva tempo per incontrarsi con lui. La paura più grande del giovane, però, era che il lupo non avesse nemmeno più voglia di vederlo.

Era immobile con lo sguardo fisso in alto, sperava di vederlo saltare giù e con il suo solito ghigno avrebbe iniziato a chiamarlo con qualche nome assurdo di una principessa Disney, ne mancavano ancora molte. Stette in quella posizione per quasi tutta la notte ma non accade nulla, quando il freddo cominciò a farsi sentire sempre più, con il petto che gli faceva male e con un nodo in gola, rientrò in camera.

Fin quando non si chiuse la porta dietro le spalle, ad ogni minimo rumore si girava sperando di trovare un lupo scorbutico che cercava di spaventarlo, ogni volta però era uno spavento andato a vuoto. Quando si sdraiò sul letto per cercare di riposare almeno qualche ora, si promise che dal giorno dopo anche lui avrebbe guardato avanti senza più aspettarsi nessuno, due settimane erano un segno abbastanza chiaro.

Per quanto i buoni propositi ci fossero, non erano per nulla facili da mettere in atto. Stiles si svegliò di cattivo umore e Scott dovette quasi fuggire dalla stanza per evitare che il suo migliore amico si sfogasse su di lui, per a prima volta fu il beta ad uscire per primo dalla stanza e contento di farlo. 

Scott aveva provato a rincuorarlo, ma non era riuscito molto nel suo intento, anche perché non sapeva che cosa dire, nemmeno lui aveva più visto l’alfa da quando aveva trasformato i loro compagni. 

I tre ragazzi erano stati allontanati per la sicurezza degli umani, il preside aveva detto agli insegnanti che per recuperare le lezioni perse avrebbero sostenuto un esame con tutti gli argomenti che avrebbero trattato fino al loro ritorno. 

Era metà mattinata, Stiles stava percorrendo il corridoio per andare in aula. Era abbastanza annoiato quando vide una figura che gli fece fermare il respiro: aveva visto Derek svoltare l’angolo. Senza riflettere corse, superando la   
classe in cuoi sarebbe dovuto entrare per seguire la lezione. 

\- Ehi sourwolf! – Stiles non l’aveva gridato. La frase era uscita come una supplica, una preghiera che chiedeva a Derek di fermarsi e di dirgli una qualunque cosa che gli levasse la paura di dosso. 

\- Stiles, dovresti essere in classe. – Derek si girò lentamente.

\- Lo so, volevo sapere come stavano andando le cose con il tuo branco e come stavano quei tre. –

\- Va tutto bene. – 

\- Vorrei poterti aiutare. – A Stiles non sfuggì il comportamento del lupo, si era tenuto distante, non lo aveva guardato negli occhi nemmeno una volta, anzi, non l’aveva guardato proprio. Il tono era freddo e distaccato, ogni parola veniva pronunciata con un sospiro seccato. 

\- Non puoi. –

Il ragazzo non disse nulla, fece un cenno con la testa e se ne andò in classe a fingere di seguire una lezione che in quel momento non gli importava, la sua testa era altrove, il dolore nel petto era troppo forte e non lo faceva concentrare, nonostante lui desiderasse non pensare a nulla, oppure a tutto tranne che a Derek e al dolore che gli aveva causato.

Flashback

La Luna piena stava per arrivare fra due notti, Derek passava ogni momento con il suo nuovo branco sempre più difficile da gestire, i tre ragazzi erano incontrollabili e l’effetto della Luna stava dando i suoi problemi. Aveva chiesto consiglio a Rafael, lui era un alfa e aveva avuto un branco, chi meglio di lui poteva dargli dei giusti consigli? L’uomo gli aveva detto che ogni alfa era differente, ognuno aveva un modo personale di rapportarsi con il suo branco. Potevi farti rispettare con la paura, il terrore, il sangue, la fiducia, la gentilezza o l’amicizia. Tutto dipendeva dai sentimenti che si provava verso i proprio beta.

\- Io non li ho scelti, ho dovuto trasformarli per salvarli. – sospirò Derek.

\- Derek devi capire cosa provi per loro, devi instaurare un legame per farti ascoltare. –

\- L’indifferenza è un legame? – 

\- È un qualcosa, se tieni conto che fra poco c’è Luna piena e siamo in una scuola piena di umani. Non ti dico che sarà facile e veloce, dovrai capire da solo come gestire il tuo branco, io ho impiegato mesi per capirlo. –

\- Cos’era per te? – 

\- Amicizia. Se ti ho inquadrato bene, tu ti sei isolato da tutto e da tutti in questi anni, quindi capire per te potrebbe essere più difficile. –

\- Sì, più o meno mi sono tenuto alla larga da tutti. – Il pensiero di Derek corse alla figura di Stiles, con lui non era riuscito ad allontanarsi. 

\- Conosco Stiles da quando era un bambino, capisco la tua preoccupazione, credo che sia meglio per entrambi se vi allontanaste per un po’. Tu hai bisogno di focalizzarti sul tuo branco, e lui potrebbe correre rischi se si avvicinasse a loro in questo momento, anche se ormai è quasi un cacciatore. – Rafael aveva letto chiaramente il dubbio e la preoccupazione che Derek aveva nei confronti di Stiles.

Fine Flashback

Derek si trovava in quel corridoio per parlare con Stiles. Voleva essere sincero, sapeva che se avesse spiegato tutto al ragazzo le cose sarebbero andate bene, però non ce l’aveva fatta. Non appena aveva percepito il suo profumo, la logica si era lasciata sopraffare dai sentimenti creando caos nella testa di Derek.   
Quando Stiles lo aveva chiamato, sentire il suo nome uscire dalle labbra del ragazzo che in due settimane aveva accuratamente evitato, per lui era stato come se una ferita si fosse appena formata nel suo petto. 

Ascoltare il suo nome con la voce del ragazzo che aveva fatto irruzione nella sua vita, quanto poteva essere bello sentirsi chiamare da una persona alla quale si era inconsapevolmente legati? Ascoltare quel tono che chiedeva risposte che lui non poteva dare per non ferirlo, perché lui non voleva ferirlo.   
Conosceva il ragazzo, sapeva che avrebbe cercato in tutti modi di aiutarlo, conosceva l’influenza che avrebbe avuto su di lui. Cercare di spiegargli avrebbe reso le cose chiare, ma non facili, Stiles sarebbe riuscito a convincerlo ad aiutarlo e sarebbe stato esposto ad un pericolo troppo grande per lui. 

La notte Derek la passava steso sul suo letto aspettando pazientemente che le ferite create dai suoi beta si rimarginassero. Stiles era un umano, se gli fosse stato accanto, sarebbe stato irrimediabilmente ferito e lui non poteva   
guarire in una notte. Per lui ci sarebbe stata solo la morte. 

La preoccupazione, la necessità di difenderlo, tutti i sentimenti che provava per quel ragazzo prevalsero sulla ragione, sulla logica. Portandolo a comportarsi freddamente nei suoi confronti non riuscendo nemmeno a guardarlo in faccia evitando di ascoltare quel cuore battere a mille. Ignorando l’odore salato delle lacrime trattenute da Stiles.

La notte prima era sul campanile ferito dall’ultimo incontro con i beta, aspettava che si rimarginassero un po’ prima di andare nella sua stanza per farsi una doccia, aveva bisogno di stare solo e del freddo per gelare la miriade di dubbi e pensieri che il branco gli causava. Non appena il vento gli aveva portato il profumo di Stiles, il freddo si era tramutato in fuoco e la rigenerazione si era velocizzata, quello era stato per il lupo il segno che Stiles era più di un semplice ragazzino per lui e che avrebbe dovuto tenero il più lontano possibile per proteggerlo, almeno fin quando quei tre ragazzi non sarebbero stati un pericolo per lui e per tutti gli altri umani.


	21. A new enemy?

CAP.21

 

I tre adolescenti stavano impiegando molto tempo per controllare i loro poteri.

Derek iniziava a perdere la pazienza. Per loro tre stava ferendo l’unica persona che voleva avere al suo fianco. 

La fiducia, la pazienza, la voglia di impegnarsi si stavano trasformando in rabbia, impazienza e odio. Prima che tutto questo accadesse, l’alfa quel pomeriggio era scappato fuori per prendere una boccata d’aria e per rilassarsi un momento. Ripensò alle parole di Rafael: doveva capire quale sarebbe stato il suo ruolo di Alpha. 

Era sul tetto della scuola, guardava i ragazzi rilassarsi e passeggiare fuori, chiacchierando delle lezioni, dello sport, o di qualche sciocca cotta. Provò odio perché gli fecero venire in mente che anche lui una volta era stato un ragazzo, e gli era costato molto. 

Non gli venne difficile trovare Stiles in mezzo a tutti loro. Era silenzioso e stava in disparte a leggere un libro. Conosceva la causa di quel comportamento e di quel silenzio: era colpa sua.   
Senza aggiungere un altro pensiero, Derek tornò dentro sparendo da quel tetto, e prese una decisione.

La notte arrivò. Stiles era seduto sul divano nella saletta. Era spento.  
Sfogliava il bestiario rileggendolo più volte. Tutto quello che riguardava i Kanima e il loro padrone. Ormai aveva imparato tutto a memoria, le parole gli sembravano non avere più un senso. Sembrava davvero che non ci fosse una soluzione al problema. Esausto chiuse il libro e lo gettò al suo fianco, per poi stendersi almeno un po’ sbuffando dalla noia e dall’esaurimento nervoso che gli stava per venire. 

\- Dovresti essere nella tua stanza. –   
Stiles mandò la testa indietro per vedere se quella voce corrispondeva davvero alla persona che pensava. 

\- E tu dovresti allenare i tuoi beta. – Stiles rispose acido. Non voleva né vederlo né tantomeno sentirlo.   
Il loro ultimo incontro era stato freddo e doloroso. 

\- È notte. – Derek sapeva di meritare quell’atteggiamento nei suoi confronti da parte del ragazzo. 

\- Così pare, buonanotte. – Stiles riprese il libro per dare le spalle al lupo e andarsene, ma Derek fu più veloce di lui, gli si mise davanti bloccandogli la strada.   
I battiti di Stiles accelerarono, ritrovarsi quegli occhi verdi davanti causò una miriade di sensazioni nel petto del ragazzo, che quasi non gli permise di respirare. 

\- Fidati di me, dammi tempo per rendere questo posto più sicuro per te. –

\- Mi so difendere! – 

\- Lo so, ma loro tre insieme sono troppi anche per me! Sto fallendo Stiles, non sto riuscendo a insegnargli a controllarsi e non sto riuscendo ad essere un alfa, non si fideranno mai di me. –

Ascoltare quella piccola confessione fece sciogliere il giovane ragazzo, la rabbia e il rancore sparirono. Posò la fronte sul petto del lupo, in segno di rassegnazione. 

\- Sii per loro quello che tu sei per Scott, lui si è subito fidato di te. –

\- Cosa sono per Scott? – 

\- Un fratello. Non cercare di essere il loro Leader, non imporre la tua forza, sii per loro un fratello maggiore. –

\- Per te cosa sono? – 

Derek strinse il ragazzo facendo aderire i loro corpi in un caldo abbraccio e la sua domanda venne spontanea. 

\- Tu sarai per me, quello che io sarò per te. – 

Stiles avrebbe voluto dirgli che per lui era diventato l’universo, che non passava secondo senza sentire la sua mancanza, che per lui non avrebbe mai smesso di combattere, che per i sentimenti che provava per lui non era stata ancora inventata una parola adatta. 

Però in quel momento non lo avrebbe fatto. Forse per orgoglio, istinto di sopravvivenza o forse semplicemente per vendicarsi di quello che gli aveva fatto passare. 

\- Non è una risposta. –

\- Si se conosci la tua di risposta. –

\- Stiles non ha senso. –

\- Fattela bastare. E poi basta che tu risponda alla tua domanda. –

\- Dannato ragazzino. – Sorrise Derek affondando il viso sulla spalla del ragazzo. 

Il respiro caldo del lupo che s’infrangeva sulla pelle del giovane fece venire a entrambi la pelle d’oca a causa della sensazione piacevole che quel leggero contatto aveva provocato. Le braccia del lupo strinsero di più   
il corpo del giovane, che non si lamentò, ma al contrario, ne godette. Si sarebbe fatto stritolare da quelle braccia, piuttosto che uscirne da quegli abbracci. 

Derek guardava i tre ragazzi e ripensava alle parole di Stiles. “Un fratello”. Non lo era mai stato per le sorelle, come poteva esserlo per quei tre? Fece un grosso respiro e ci provò a comportarsi come un fratello, senza imporre il suo stato e senza ordinare le cose, e in quel momento anche le parole di Rafael gli sembrarono più chiare. 

La loro prima luna piena giunse.

Peter fece preparare tre celle nei sotterranei. Ognuna sarebbe stata occupata da uno di loro. Derek era davanti alle celle e guardava i raggi della luna illuminare l’interno del sotterraneo. Man mano che i raggi divennero più luminosi, i ragazzi potevano sentire la forza scorrere sotto la loro pelle. La voce di Derek era calma e ripeteva loro di comportarsi come un normale pomeriggio del loro allenamento. 

La luna era luminosa e alta in cielo. Isaac fu il primo a non trasformarsi, la sua ancora era suo padre. Erica inizialmente urlò e stava per trasformarsi, però poco dopo anche lei ebbe il controllo, la sua ancora era la vita. Boyd fu l’ultimo e per lui il controllo fu davvero difficile, ma alla fine ci riuscì e la sua ancora era la forza.

Da quando si erano incontrati Stiles e Derek erano passate due settimane. L’umano aveva pazientemente aspettato e aveva avuto fiducia nel lupo, come lui gli aveva chiesto. 

In quelle due settimane però avvenne un qualcosa che lasciò tutti senza parole, un po’ per la sorpresa, un po’ per la paura di non sapere cosa sarebbe accaduto. Le domande non avevano dato il tempo di rilassarsi. 

Chris e i suoi uomini avevano trovato il cadavere di Gerard, la sua testa era stata separata dal corpo, un colpo unico e preciso, però dei due Kanima non c’era l’ombra. 

Chi aveva tagliato la testa a Gerard? Dov’erano i kanima?

L’ultima domanda era morta nella gola di tutti quando il giorno dopo si erano ritrovati i ragazzi a scuola per riprendere le lezioni, come se niente fosse mai accaduto. 

Nel pomeriggio si incontrarono tutti nell’infermeria di Deaton.

\- Dovremmo farli fuori ora che sono umani. – propose Derek.

\- Loro non sanno di essere dei kanima. – ribattè Chris.

\- E se avesse ragione Derek? Questi due saranno sempre delle armi indistruttibili. – Stiles si intromise. 

\- Se non li comanda più Gerard, chi lo fa? Un altro cacciatore? Dobbiamo continuare a preoccuparci? – Scott diede voce ai pensieri di tutti. Nella stanza calò il silenzio, nessuno aveva idea della risposta che   
doveva dare. 

\- Aspettiamo e vediamo. – Deaton parlò per primo. 

\- Aspettare? Sappiamo fare solo questo? Trovare cadaveri… - Scott si sentiva frustrato, voleva fare qualcosa, ma non sapeva cosa. Il padre gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla per trasmettergli la sua presenza, la sua forza e per fargli capire che non era l’unico a sentirsi in quel modo. 

Uscendo dalla stanza Stiles si poggiò ad una finestra del corridoio ripensando a quello di cui si era discusso fino a qualche minuto fa. Si chiese da quando per lui era diventato normale parlare di vita e di morte, di scegliere l’uccisione di due ragazzi suoi coetanei e compagni di classe, anche se erano degli assassini. 

Derek lo aveva osservato per tutto il tempo, non avevano più parlato. Spesso era andato a controllare cosa faceva e se stava bene, però aveva avuto paura ad avvicinarsi, perché se lo avesse fatto non si sarebbe controllato e avrebbe finito per mettere nei guai Stiles.

Finalmente il branco ormai riusciva a controllarsi, per questo da quella sera sarebbero tornati nei dormitori. Per questo da quella sera lui si sarebbe riappropriato del ragazzo.

La notte finalmente giunse. Derek saltò dal campanile e in pochi passi raggiunse la saletta dove sapeva che avrebbe trovato Stiles annoiato a sfogliare qualche libro. 

Stiles era mezzo sdraiato sul divanetto, il viso rilassato e gli occhi chiusi a riflettere su un milione di cose. La sua testa era la solita macchina di pensieri. Un braccio dietro la testa, l’altro sulla pancia e con le dita tamburellava. 

Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di capire cosa stava accadendo che le sue labbra furono violate da un lupo famelico. 

Le mani di Derek erano già sotto la maglia ad accarezzare la pelle del giovane che in poco tempo si era trovato a gemere e ad ansimare.


	22. together again

CAP.22

 

\- Fammi indovinare … i tuoi lupacchiotti se la sanno cavare da soli? – Stiles aveva il viso rosso, il fiato corto e la sua felpa era volata a terra. 

\- Hai davvero voglia di tenere una conversazione? – 

\- No! – 

Fu la volta di Stiles ad assalire le labbra del lupo e saltare su esso. Le mani fecero da cornice al volto di Derek che divertito subiva tutti gli attacchi alle sue labbra, rispondendo con la stessa voracità. Le lingue lottavano fra loro, i gemiti risuonavano intorno a loro. 

Entrambi si ritrovarono a terra, mezzi nudi e con le loro bocche che non smettevano di cercarsi. Derek passò al livello successivo quando decise che le loro labbra erano abbastanza gonfie e rosse. In una sola mossa capovolse le posizioni, Stiles non replicò per l’improvviso cambio. Gli piaceva quando diventava la preda di Derek. Nei loro occhi brillava la luce del desiderio, della passione, della lussuria e della mancanza che i loro corpi avevano sentito l’uno dell’altro.

Derek era sopra il ragazzo. Si prese qualche minuto per guardare il volto rosso e gli occhi lucidi i Stiles. Passava sempre tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che si toccavano. Sembrava che qualche essere divino era contro la loro relazione. Per lui diventava sempre più difficile controllarsi. Il desiderio di averlo diveniva più grande, più possessivo, più profondo di qualsiasi sentimento che avesse mai conosciuto nella sua vita. 

La lingua scese fino all’ombelico. Dare piacere a Stiles era diventata una cosa naturale. Non doveva riflettere su nulla, il suo corpo ormai reagiva da solo. Ascoltare i gemiti, l’odore di eccitazione che proveniva dalle piccole gocce di liquido pre seminale, sentirsi invocare per chiedere di più, tutto quello per lui era diventato un’essenza della vita. Della sua vita.

In poco tempo furono entrambi nudi. Derek stava giocando con la sua piccola preda. Con la testa scese fra le gambe del giovane, e con una mano iniziò a masturbarlo. Con la lingua iniziò a leccare la piccola entrata, mentre con le dita cominciò a giocarci, inserendone un paio e poi estraendole, con movimento ritmico. 

\- Derek…. Fermati, sto per venire. –

Stiles era al limite. Tutto quello che Derek stava combinando lo stava portando al limite! Sentiva che sarebbe scoppiato da un momento all’altro.

\- Vieni. -

Fu la risposta secca e maliziosa del lupo. Entrambi le mani presero velocità per dare maggiore stimolo a Stiles che in pochi secondi si riversò sul suo petto.

Era venuto gridando il nome della persona che da mesi lo aveva letteralmente sconvolto, e che in quel momento stava leccando tutto il suo seme dal petto facendolo nuovamente irrigidire. Salì lentamente e catturò le sue labbra in un bacio lento.

\- Potrebbero trovarci in queste condizioni, non dovresti urlare tanto. –

\- La colpa di chi è se lo faccio? - 

\- Non abbiamo nemmeno iniziato ancora. – 

Stiles si sentì più infuocato di prima, senza chiedersi se una cosa simile fosse possibile. Gli occhi verdi del lupo lo reclamavano. Quel corpo più grande, più adulto di lui lo desiderava e non si sarebbe fatto attendere, perché il suo corpo non attendeva altro che unirsi a quello di Derek.

Con movenze lente e ancora un po’ insicure, nonostante quella non fosse la loro prima volta, Stiles fece sdraiare comodamente il lupo. Piano, si mise sopra di lui, e prese in mano il membro duro di Derek, che solo sentendo quelle dita sottili e morbide che glielo avvolgevano gli fece uscire un ringhio basso. 

Con la mano accompagnò il membro duro e pulsante verso la sua apertura, ma non lo fece entrare subito. Si divertì nel strusciarlo vicino l’apertura, stringendolo fra le sue natiche, masturbandolo con dei movimenti simili alle spinte.

Derek si lasciò fuggire un ringhio molto più forte del precedente. Essere rapito da quel gioco lento e perverso era eccitante e frustrante.

\- Shh… ci potrebbero trovare in queste condizioni. –

Derek ricambiò nuovamente le posizioni, e Stiles si ritrovò appoggiato con il busto sul divano e con Derek che gli strusciava il membro fra le natiche, mentre con la bocca aveva iniziato a torturare il collo del ragazzo. 

Quel gioco stava uccidendo entrambi, ma alla fine il primo a cedere fu Stiles chiedendo a Derek di andare oltre e dicendo che aveva imparato la lezione. Non se lo fece ripetere due vote, lo penetrò con un'unica spinta. Stiles inarcò la schiena per la completa penetrazione da parte del lupo, tutti i muscoli del giovane si irrigidirono. Derek si sentì risucchiato da quel corpo che lo stava stringendo. 

Non appena il corpo del ragazzo si rilassò, Derek cominciò con lenti movimenti a scivolare dentro e fuori. Ogni volta che rientrava nel corpo caldo del ragazzo, dalle labbra di entrambi usciva un gemito più forte. 

Derek durante le spinte accarezzava e mordeva la schiena di Stiles, che ansimava più forte e con il corpo andava incontro a quello dell’uomo.

I loro corpi sudati e le spinte che prendevano velocità creavano uno schiocco che alle loro orecchie suonava come una melodia di puro piacere.

Derek sentiva di essere al limite, così con una mano raggiunse il membro duro del giovane e regolarizzando la velocità della mano alle sue spinte entrambi raggiunsero l’orgasmo. Senza fiato ed esausti si gettarono a terra stretti in un abbraccio e attendendo che i loro cuori e loro respiri si regolarizzassero. 

\- Promettimi che non passerà più tanto tempo come è solito capitarci. – Stiles era seduto fra le gambe del lupo, poggiò la testa all’indietro per incrociare gli occhi verdi.

\- Speriamo di no. – rispose l’uomo posando un bacio sulla fronte. 

Quando tutto sembrava essersi regolarizzato, persino l’aria intorno a loro, un rumore catturò l’attenzione del lupo. Qualcuno stava camminando verso la loro direzione. 

\- Rivestiti! Sta arrivando qualcuno. –

Stiles non disse una parola. Quello di Derek era stato un ordine chiaro con una giusta giustificazione. Entrambi si rivestirono in fretta. Derek afferrò Stiles per un braccio e lo trascinò verso la prima porta che trovò aperta.

Quando si chiusero la porta alle spalle si accorsero che erano finiti nei bagni della saletta. Derek gli teneva la bocca ancora tappata con la sua mano. Il lupo era concentrato sui rumori che si avvicinavano. 

Sarà stata l’adrenalina della corsa o del nascondersi, ma Stiles trovò comunque tutto molto eccitante. Il suo cuore batteva ancora a mille, la mano di Derek profumava ancora del suo seme. Con la punta della lingua cominciò a disegnare piccoli cerchi. Sentire il suo sapore mischiato a quello del lupo era qualcosa di stranamente eccitante. 

Derek sgranò gli occhi quando si accorse cosa stava facendo Stiles. In un primo momento avrebbe voluto cacciare la mano e sbatterlo alla porta, però lasciò stare e attese di vedere come si sarebbero sviluppate le cose. 

Stiles iniziò a passare la lingua fra le dita. Poi una alla volta aveva messo in bocca le dita e aveva iniziato a succhiare. Tutto sotto a delle fiamme verdi che lo guardavano intensamente senza mai perdere una mossa o una sensazione che quella lingua gli regalava. 

Stiles sentiva il fuoco provocato dallo sguardo di Derek. Non si sarebbe fermato, non dopo aver catturato l’attenzione del lupo. Aveva lasciato perdere la mano, la sua attenzione era andata ai jeans rimasti aperti per la fretta. Si abbassò fino a mettersi in ginocchio e calò i jeans insieme all’intimo, liberando così il membro duro per le attenzioni precedenti.

Derek mandò la testa all’indietro gemendo per il respiro caldo che aveva sentito sulla pelle. Con una mano si coprì la bocca. Sentiva ancora delle voci fuori la porta. Stiles sorrise a quella scena. Lo aveva in pugno! 

Continuò a giocare con la lingua, prima con la punta sul membro, poi lasciando delle scie calde e umide che iniziavano dai genitali fino a percorrere tutta la lunghezza. Solo dopo quelle che a Derek sembrarono ore, Stiles decise di prenderlo in bocca e iniziare a succhiare. 

Il lupo iniziò a mordere la mano per non far uscire nessun verso dalla sua bocca, anche il solo ansimare poteva essere pericoloso in quel momento. 

Stiles non sapeva cosa trovava più eccitante, se guardare Derek che si stava mordendo la mano per non gemere o il solo fatto di sapere la causa di quei gemiti forzatamente trattenuti. Non smise di dare piacere a Derek. L’uomo ormai era al limite e in poco tempo venne nella bocca del ragazzo che maliziosamente mandò tutto giù. Però il lupo non era ancora soddisfatto. Fece alzare Stiles per baciarlo, e nel frattempo fece scivolare via i jeans ad entrambi e con qualche passo indietro lo fece appoggiare al lavabo. 

Stiles incrociò le gambe dietro la schiena e le mani dietro al collo di Derek. Il lupo preparò velocemente il ragazzo con qualche goccia del suo seme che era uscito precedentemente e in poco tempo fucompletamente dentro il ragazzo. Il loro occhi erano incatenati, non smettevano di guardarsi, e alla prima spinta si tapparono le bocche unendole in un bacio. 

Il loro baci erano brevi. Ogni spinta faceva mancare a loro l’aria, le loro lingue riuscivano a malapena a sfiorarsi, le loro bocche si univano solo ogni volta che Derek spingendo andava a scontrarsi con la prostata del ragazzo. 

Stavano per raggiungere entrambi l’orgasmo, quando improvvisamente Derek si dovette fermare. Con una mano tappò nuovamente la bocca di Stiles che stava per protestare l’improvvisa interruzione. 

Derek fece segno a Stiles che c’erano delle persone dietro la porta, che al minimo rumore sarebbero potuti entrare e trovarli avvinghiati in quel modo. Quell’ansia, quella paura di essere beccati in quella posizione poco casta, trasmise ad entrambi una maggiore scossa di piacere. Si guardarono e capirono che entrambi volevano ricominciare. 

In silenzio ripresero da dove avevano lasciato. Stiles per non gridare mordeva una spalla a Derek che per ascoltare i passi fuori la porta era riuscito ad acquistare una maggiore lucidità e un maggiore controllo sulla sua voce. 

Le spinte ripresero da subito il ritmo che avevano lasciato, il limite fu quasi raggiunto subito, ma almeno questa volta nulla sarebbe riusciti a fermarli. Raggiunsero l’orgasmo che precedentemente era stato negato. 

\- Visto? Non è passato molto tempo questa volta. – Fu Derek a scherzare per primo. 

\- Non mi è dispiaciuto per nulla infatti. – Stiles non lasciò andare Derek. Teneva le braccia e le gambe ancora abbracciati al corpo del lupo che non fu da meno, sostenendo ancora il corpo del giovane. 

– Sono andati via? Per quanto ami stare avvinghiato a te, sento che i miei muscoli si stanno intorpidendo. –

\- Riesci a camminare? Posso sempre portati in braccio fino alla tua stanza. –

Derek lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi. Temeva che Stiles scivolasse sul marmo liscio del lavabo. La posizione era comoda per un qualcosa, ma scomoda per altre. 

Si rivestirono con più calma. Nessuno minacciava la loro tranquillità adesso. Fra una maglia infilata o fra un jeans chiuso, c’era sempre il momento per dedicarsi a loro con qualche bacio veloce.

Derek insistè per accompagnare Stiles fino alla sua stanza, per vari ovvi motivi. Il primo era che non si fidava a lasciare solo quel ragazzo, era capace di qualsiasi cosa. Il secondo era perché non aveva nessuna voglia di staccarsi da lui, non dopo tutte quelle settimane che era stato costretto a tenersi lontano e aveva anche rischiato di perderlo. 

Nessuno dei due aveva voglia di separarsi. Erano davanti alla porta e i loro corpi non volevano separarsi, le loro bocche continuavano a cercare un ultimo bacio della buonanotte, le loro mani non smettevano di stringere e di accarezzare. 

\- Scott ci sente? – Chiese ansimante Stiles fra un bacio e l’altro. 

\- Dorme. –

\- Sicuro? – 

\- Vuoi fare qualcosa qui? – 

Il tono di Derek era malizioso e divertito. Amava mettere in imbarazzo Stiles, vedere come quelle guance bianche diventavano rosse al suo tocco o a una sua parola troppo spinta. Ascoltare il cuore che prima perdeva un battito e poi accelerava, la lingua che accarezzava le labbra per inumidirle, segno che qualcosa di poco casto passava nella testa del ragazzo. 

\- Non credevo fossi il tipo al qual piace il rischio. Questo piano è pieno di lupi, tra cui tre sono tuoi beta. –

\- Non sono il tipo a cui piace il rischio, sono geloso e possessivo delle mie cose. – La stretta sul corpo del ragazzo aumentò, la voce diventò seria e gli occhi si fermarono nelle pietre ambrate del ragazzo. 

\- Mi piace il tipo che sei. –

Qualcuno interruppe nuovamente la pace dei due. 

\- Si anche a me, ma preferirei continuare a dormire senza voi due che limonate davanti la porta della mia stanza. Ora Stiles, o gli dai la buonanotte e te ne vieni a dormire, anzi, no… basta buonanotte o rischiamo di fare mezzogiorno, entra dentro e basta. –

Scott aprì improvvisamente la porta facendo sobbalzare entrambi dallo spavento. Stiles guardò interrogativo Derek

\- Qualcuno mi ha distratto. – Fu la giustificazione del lupo. 

Ridendo si diedero realmente il bacio della buonanotte e si separarono solo per quella notte, avendo la certezza e la speranza che si sarebbero rivisti fra qualche ora, che avrebbero ripreso da dove avevano lasciato o che semplicemente si sarebbero rivisti anche solo per passare qualche ora insieme.


	23. Investigate

La missione del giorno e di quelli a seguire sarebbe stata quella di controllare “i due ragazzi con il brutto vizio di trasformarsi in lucertola e ammazzare le persone”. Almeno è così che l’aveva rinominata Stiles. 

La prima ora avrebbero avuto storia, quando i due oggetti della missione presero posto. Intorno a loro si trovarono seduti tutti quelli del gruppo che li guardavano sorridenti. Jackson guardò con un sopracciglio alzato il fratello Matt, che ricambiò la faccia interrogativa. 

Le lezioni furono più o meno tutte con lo stesso schema. In qualcuna Stiles provò a pungere Jackson con qualcosa, ma Scott lo aveva sempre fermato appena in tempo. 

\- Ehi! È per la causa! – si era giustificò l’umano. 

\- No! È perché ti sta sulle scatole. E poi mi spieghi dove li prendi sti cosi? È il quarto che ti levo dalle mani e te lo butto! – 

\- Ho i miei nascondigli. –

\- Non oso immaginare i tuoi nascondigli! – Scott fece un smorfia contraria con la faccia. 

\- Non quei nascondigli, Scott! – 

\- Dove sono? – 

\- Scott sono nascondigli, non posso dirtelo. –

\- Dove sono andati loro due, Stiles! Sono spariti! – 

Mentre i due amici discutevano i due fratelli si erano allontanati per andare alle attività scolastiche. Scott e Stiles raggiunsero Jackson agli allenamenti di Lacrosse, dove Isaac e Boyd erano già di guardia e stavano osservando ogni minimo movimento del biondo. Le ragazze avevano seguito Matt al corso di fotografia.

\- Scott, hai notato che la nostra squadra di lacrosse ha poco di umano? Grazie al cavolo che siamo sempre al primo posto! – 

\- Non è barare se è quello che vuoi dire. –

\- Non lo è perché nelle regole non c’è un limite di lupi e lucertole, ma se ci fosse noi saremmo sopra il limite. –

\- Ha ragione Stiles. – Boyd li affiancò ridendo. – Regole a parte è una giornata come tutte le altre, Jackson fa lo spaccone come al solito ed Erica mi ha appena scritto dicendo che con Matt è tutto tranquillo. –

\- Siamo sicuri che questi due siano gestiti da un altro? Voglio dire, magari chi ha ucciso Gerard è uno buono come noi. – Scott iniziava a non capire più nulla di tutta quella storia. 

\- Nessuno ci sta capendo nulla, amico. - Boyd gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. 

\- Qualcuno c’è per forza. Buono o no. E ci osserva. – Stiles si era alzato dalla panchina e guardava dritto verso Jackson che li stava fissando, i suoi occhi erano gialli. - Dobbiamo attirarlo in una trappola e scoprire che cosa vuole. – Concluse il ragazzo.

\- È una follia! – Ribattè Scott.

Chris e Peter non erano in una situazione migliore, non avevano avuto nemmeno il tempo di gioire per la morte di Gerard che il secondo dopo dovevano preoccuparsi per un possibile nuovo nemico. Il cacciatore aveva avuto la stessa idea dell’umano, catturarli e scoprire chi li comanda.

Il piano era semplice, addormentarli e cercare di comunicare con chi li comanda. Ovviamente i ragazzi non avrebbero saputo nulla di tutto questo.

\- Tu sai già chi potrebbe essere, vero? – Chris era seduto comodamente sulla poltrona davanti la scrivania di Peter. 

\- Forse. – 

\- Sembri agitato. –

\- Lo sono. –

\- Perché? – 

\- Se è la persona che penso, non capisco perché abbia preso i ragazzi con sè, non dovrebbe averne bisogno. – 

\- Capisco. Vado da Deaton a vedere se ha un farmaco abbastanza potente per loro. –

Peter rimase solo con i suoi pensieri. Sapeva che ammettendo Scott nella sua scuola avrebbe avuto un po’ di trambusto, però aveva calcolato qualche letto rotto o qualche ululato la notte, non tutto quello.   
Ovviamente non era nemmeno colpa del giovane beta, non sapeva nemmeno se qualcuno ne aveva. Forse nessuno di loro, si erano ritrovati in una guerra non cercata. Dalla loro parte c’erano state solo vittime, anche i due ragazzi kanima, alla fine erano stati delle pedine in una battaglia non loro. 

Stanco dei suoi pensieri, diede la lucidata quotidiana alla sua campana,. Quella routine lo rilassava. Ad alcune persone le idee vengono durante la notte, ad altre lucidando una vecchia campana. 

Peter corse sulla scrivania per guardare alcuni appunti, e dopo essersi accertato di alcuni dettagli che gli erano sfuggiti, chiamò subito Victoria per far controllare anche lei e per poi darle qualche ordine.

I ragazzi non avevano smesso di pedinare i due kanima, che esausti dal comportamento dei compagni alla fine scoppiarono. 

\- Che avete da seguirci e fissarci in quel modo inquietante? – Matt si fermò a metà corridoio e fissava i compagni che provarono a far finta di nulla. 

\- Dici a noi? – Isaac parlò per primo. Era inutile continuare quella farsa, erano stati beccati. 

\- Che vi prende? – Jackson guardava Lydia, sperava che almeno la sua ragazza gli dicesse la verità. 

\- Beh…ecco… - La ragazza si trovava in difficoltà, lei non sapeva nemmeno il vero motivo. 

\- Voi due siete fratelli? - Stiles aveva preso la parola. 

Tutti i presenti si trovarono a guardare l’umano. Chi si chiedeva se era uscito pazzo per domandare una cosa del genere, chi lo guardava confuso e chi semplicemente non credeva a quella domanda. 

I due fratelli si guardarono con aria colpevole, capirono di essere stati scoperti e quindi era inutile continuare a nasconderlo, fecero cenno di sì con la testa.

\- E non potevate semplicemente chiedercelo? – Chiese seccato Matt.

\- Non era un argomento facile, voglio dire, voi due avete cognomi diversi. – Era sempre Stiles a parlare per tutti. 

\- Spostiamoci da qui e andiamo a parlarne in un posto più tranquillo, immagino abbiate la vostra buona dose di domande. – 

Erano seduti ad un tavolo della sala, questa volta i ragazzi avrebbero sentito la versione della storia dei due fratelli. 

Parlò solo Matt. 

\- Avevamo sei anni quando siamo stati dati in affidamento. Jackson ha mantenuto il nostro vecchio cognome, mentre io ho preferito prendere quello della famiglia a cui sono stato affidato. Nostra madre era la madre migliore che avevamo, quella che ogni mattina ti sveglia con un bacio, che ti fa trovare la colazione pronta, che sorride sempre e che la notte ti addormenta con una caldo abbraccio. Questa era nostra madre fin quando non scoprì che nostro padre la tradiva e che spendeva tutti i soldi di famiglia per fare dei regali ad un’altra donna. Per lui aveva rinunciato alla sua famiglia, non lo avevano mai visto di buon occhio e credo avessero ragione. Quando lei tornò da loro per chiedere aiuto le sbatterono la porta in faccia. Ebbe un crollo, non fu più la stessa e credo che il gesto che fece dopo, nel suo modo era per poterci salvare, sapeva che ci avrebbero allontanati da lei. Non avevamo più una casa, non avevamo soldi ed era scontato che la scuola avrebbe provveduto a chiamare qualcuno. – fece un respiro, rivivere quei momenti era difficile per entrambi i ragazzi. – Una mattina ci svegliò con un bellissimo sorriso, colazione calda e poi gita al lago vicino casa nostra. Quel giorno nostra madre aveva deciso di affogarci in quel lago. –  
Quasi tutti lì conoscevano la storia, ascoltarla da quelli che erano le vittime dell’accaduto però era tutt’altra cosa.

\- Dov’è vostra madre? – Lydia lo aveva chiesto con un filo di voce. 

\- Non la vediamo da quel giorno e non ci siamo mai preoccupati di chiederlo. – Fu la volta di Jackson a parlare.

\- Vostro padre o i vostri parenti? Voglio dire…perché in affidamento? – Allison parlò per tutti. 

\- La famiglia di nostra madre non ci ha voluti e nostro padre non aveva parenti in vita. Qualche zio si , però non poteva prenderci con sè. – 

\- Beh! Possiamo dire che ora noi siamo la vostra famiglia, vero ragazzi? – Lydia si alzò per sedersi sulle gambe di Jackson e guardava tutti loro che imbarazzati guardavano altrove. 

\- Sicuro! – Rispose Isaac. – nemmeno stessimo cercando un modo per ammazzarvi o altro. –

Stiles non sapeva se strozzare Isaac con la sciarpa che indossava o ridere per la stupida battuta, ma preferì la seconda. Alla fine era stata divertente che nel nervosismo e nel sarcasmo risero tutti quanti di cuore.

Scott e Stiles erano nella loro stanza, nel loro silenzio stavano facendo gli stessi pensieri, quasi se riuscissero a comunicare con le loro menti.

\- Dovremmo informare Lydia? Così evita di proporre come cose del tipo “diventare una famiglia” di due ragazzi che sono mesi che cercano di ammazzarci. – Stiles ruppe il silenzio.

\- È l’amica di Allison, è lei che dovrebbe prendere questa decisione. Beh, io dormo, se ti vedi con Derek per favore non pomiciate davanti alla porta. Buonanotte Stiles. –

\- Idiota!!Buonanotte. –

Entrambi ridendo si addormentarono, quella giornata era stata pesante, allenamenti o no.


	24. hole in the water

CAP.24

Sia Stiles che Derek erano impegnati entrambi ad allenarsi. Il primo con Rafael, e il secondo con il proprio branco. Era vero che per principio avrebbe dovuto odiarlo, era l’uomo che aveva abbandonato il suo migliore amico, però doveva ammettere che era davvero figo allenarsi con lui! E poi stava seriamente cercando di riallacciare il rapporto con Scott. 

\- Tuo padre è fantastico! – Stiles e Scott si fermarono cinque minuti per prendere fiato. 

\- Dici così perché ti ha insegnato qualche mossa e ti ha regalato delle nuove lame. –

\- Mi offendi. –

Entrambi erano migliorati nella lotta. Scott stava imparando a conoscere cosa volesse dire essere un licantropo, mentre Stiles stava affinando le sue tecniche da cacciatore. Anche se per Rafael era davvero difficile da credere. Un giorno prima era un bambino che non si staccava da suo padre perché aveva paura anche della sua ombra e il giorno dopo eccolo davanti a lui che lotta come se fosse nato per farlo!

Derek li raggiunse insieme ai suoi ragazzi, voleva che iniziassero a interagire con gli altri del gruppo e magari con un Alpha più esperto di lui.

Stiles preso dalla lotta non si era nemmeno accorto della loro presenza. Con un cenno della testa fece segno ad Isaac di provare ad attaccarlo. 

Il biondo si trasformò e con un salto si fiondò alle spalle del ragazzo, che avvertito il pericolo afferrò Scott facendo leva sulla forza delle gambe e lo lanciò sul biondo. Con un paio di mosse aveva atterrato ben due lupi!

Derek rimane stupito dell’abilità che aveva sviluppato il suo umano. Era cresciuto molto nel periodo che erano stati distanti. Sul suo volto apparve un ghigno, nulla di buono passava per la testa del giovane Alpha.

Stiles aveva osservato il volto del lupo cambiare da sorpreso a furbo, e un’energia nuova percorse il suo corpo. Con una mano si asciugò qualche goccia dalla fronte. 

\- Sicuro di voler mandare i tuoi cuccioli contro di me, sourwolf? – Stiles lo stava apertamente sfidando. – o forse vuoi fargli vedere come il suo Alpha le prende da un ragazzino? – 

Derek sfilò via la sua giacca nera e la passò a Boyd. Ogni passo che faceva il suo fisico si trasformava, e arrivato davanti a Stiles si mise in posizione da combattimento. 

\- Lo hai voluto tu, sourwolf! – Stiles si fece passare le lame che usava contro i lupi, semplice lame d’acciaio. 

\- Il primo che viene colpito perde. –

In un primo momento si studiarono, creando un cerchio con piccoli passi. Derek fu il primo ad attaccare, ma Stiles agilmente evitò l’attacco gettandosi su un lato e rialzandosi l’attimo dopo per contrattaccare. Il primo attacco fu schivato, il secondo che seguì subito dopo graffiò il braccio dell’Alpha. I due però non si fermarono, continuarono il combattimento. Al secondo attacco invece fu Stiles ad essere graffiato, però nemmeno lì si fermarono.

Tutti in quella palestra osservavano la lotta senza perdere un’azione che quei due eseguivano. Al terzo colpo che il ragazzo centrava sul fisico di Derek, Rafael diede l’ordine di fermarsi. Non era più un semplice allenamento, stava diventando una vera e propria lotta. 

\- 3 a 1 sourwolf. – Stiles ansimò. Era senza fiato, per questo Rafael aveva detto loro di fermarsi. 

\- Sei dannatamente migliorato. – Anche Derek aveva un po’ di fiatone. 

Si era avvicinato al ragazzo e con il pollice aveva accarezzato il graffio che gli aveva fatto. Per un momento si guardarono dimenticandosi che nella stanza non erano soli. Scott per distogliere l’attenzione da loro e nella distrazione, per la fretta chiamò Rafael “papà”.

L’uomo sgranò gli occhi nel sentirsi chiamare nuovamente in quel modo. Dalla gioia per poco non si mise a piangere. Scott si passò una mano sugli occhi maledicendosi, però poi sorrise alla reazione dell’uomo. 

Scott provò a fare qualche domanda su come avrebbe fatto con la madre, però l’uomo aveva sempre risposto sul vago con un “quando tutto questo sarà finito”. Non aveva insistito sull'argomento. Avvicinarsi in quel momento avrebbe voluto dire solo mettere in pericolo sua madre. 

Derek e Stiles si allontanarono di poco, promettendosi con gli sguardi che quella sera avrebbero continuato a loro modo quella lotta che era stata sospesa. 

I due amici si diressero nella loro stanza per potersi fare una doccia e rivestirsi per la cena. Strada facendo parlarono del più e del meno. Stiles scherzò sul “papà” improvvisato di Scott. 

\- Dovevo distogliere lo sguardo da voi due, ci mancava poco che vi saltaste addosso lì davanti a tutti. –

\- Certo… dai pure la colpa a noi. –

La cena fu consumata serenamente fra i ragazzi. Gli unici momenti in cui si potevano comportare come dei normali adolescenti anche se sedevano a tavola con due killer non consapevoli di esserlo, quel dettaglio preferivano non tenerlo conto in quei momenti sereni. 

Stiles era nella saletta in attesa che qualcuno si facesse vivo. La stanchezza della giornata però lo colse per primo e si addormentò sul divano senza nemmeno rendersene conto. 

Intorno a lui c’era un dolce tepore. La morbidezza di un cuscino e di un letto sotto al suo corpo, quando riaprì gli occhi si ritrovò nel letto con un braccio di Derek che lo stringeva. Era talmente assonnato che non si rese nemmeno conto che il lupo lo aveva trasportato nel suo appartamento.

 

Peter era nei boschi di Beacon Hills. Le ricerche che aveva chiesto di fare a Victoria lo avevano portato a girare per quei boschi. Odiava quel posto e ogni volta che doveva ritornarci i ricordi e la rabbia lo assalivano. Scacciò via quell'amara sensazione che lo stava assalendo. 

Sperava di sbrigarsi a trovare quello che stava cercando, così presto se ne sarebbe potuto tornare nella sua stanza e farsi una doccia. I suoi capelli e la sua pelle non erano abituati a quell'umidità.   
Stava davvero perdendo la pazienza, erano ore che girava per quel bosco senza trovare quello che cercava, ma all'ennesimo sbuffo seccato i suoi occhi si posarono su una vecchia casina abbandonata. 

\- Bingo! – 

Quando Peter rientrò nel suo studio la sua rabbia era al limite. Gli occhi gialli del lupo brillavano nel buio della stanza. Victoria lo aveva raggiunto non appena lo aveva visto rientrare, insieme a lei il marito che assisteva alla rabbia dell’Hale.

\- Un buco nell'acqua? – Chiese il cacciatore. 

\- Continueremo a cercare. – ordinò il lupo. 

I due cacciatori annuirono e con un saluto se ne tornarono nella loro casa posta poco lontano dalla scuola. 

\- Non lo avevo mai visto così arrabbiato. – Disse Victoria appena entrarono in casa. 

\- Sapere che c’è qualcuno che ha il potere di ucciderci con uno schiocco delle dita fa quest’effetto. – Rispose Chris. Anche lui come Peter sentiva quella rabbia. 

Sapere che qualcuno può ucciderli da un momento all’altro, che la vita di tutti loro è appesa a un filo mosso da un nemico che non conoscevano, che non sapevano che cosa potesse volere da loro, tutta quella tensione che accumulavano giorno per giorno li stava facendo impazzire. 

Era come avere le teste in una ghigliottina. La lama potrebbe scendere in qualsiasi momento e loro sarebbero morti senza nemmeno poter reagire. Quella sera sembrava che avessero una pista, ma alla fine si era rivelata una perdita di tempo. 

 

Stiles si rigirò nell’abbraccio caldo, portando il suo viso davanti a quello dell’Alpha. Si perse nell’espressione rilassata che il lupo aveva, constatando che anche per lui non erano giorni facili. Branco, allenamenti e continua tensione per un possibile attacco da parte dei due compagni. Derek strinse la presa intorno al fianco di Stiles che sorrise nel sentirsi stringere e portare i loro corpi a incastrarsi ancora di più.

\- Stiles? – Derek aprì gli occhi, riusciva a immaginare chiaramente il viso di Stiles nel buio. 

\- Non volevo svegliarti. –

\- Torna a dormire. Sei stanco e domani non hai lezioni. – Il lupo posò un bacio sulla fronte del ragazzo che sorrise per quel dolce gesto. 

\- Mi stai dicendo che potrò avere un dolce risveglio? – Scherzò maliziosamente Stiles. 

\- Se farai il bravo. –

Non dissero più nulla, dolcemente si cullarono nel loro calore e caddero nuovamente nelle braccia di Morfeo.


	25. Identity revealed

CAP.25

 

Peter credeva di avere la soluzione per poter fermare i kanima, solo che non la trovava, quando credeva di averla finalmente stretta fra le sue mani, qualcosa gliel’allontanava. 

Sembrava che ci potesse essere una fine a tutto quello, anche se aveva sperato che tutto sarebbe finito con Gerard, così non era stato.

I nemici che Gerard si era lasciato nel cammino della sua vita erano tanti e alcuni di questi non erano delle persone facili, aveva calcolato che chi guidava i kanima fosse collegato al periodo in cui Rafael era dovuto scappare dalla sua famiglia.

Molte famiglie di licantropi vivevano a Beacon Hills in quei tempi, e quasi tutte loro erano state sterminate da quel pazzo. Sapeva che qualcuno aveva giurato vendetta sulla famiglia Argent, una cosa normale, certo, però nella sua scuola vivevano degli Argent che non avevano nulla a che fare con quel pazzo di Gerard. 

Aveva mandato Chris a cercare le persone sopravvissute, per poter cancellare qualche nome dai possibili sospetti, e il nome che era rimasto lo aveva spaventato, era un uomo con cui non si poteva ragionare, che accecato dalla vendetta sarebbe stato capace di fare una strage nella scuola. 

Non era mai stato un uomo paziente, si lasciava sempre trasportare dalla collera e dall’istinto di lupo, odiava persino Talia perché lei era capace di cambiare completamente forma al contrario di lui. 

Se era davvero lui a controllare i kanima, avrebbero rimpianto la follia di quel pazzo di Gerard. 

Con un foglio stretto nel pugno, Peter osservava l’alba apparire timidamente nel cielo, per quanto in passato quei colori caldi lo aiutassero a calmarsi e a ragionare con lucidità, in quel momento non lo avrebbero aiutato. 

\- Chi è? – 

Derek era sulla porta e osservava lo zio, sapeva che quell’uomo gli stava nascondendo qualcosa. Era sempre stato così fra loro, Peter aveva preso troppo seriamente la raccomandazione “proteggi i miei figli”. 

Talia un giorno glielo aveva fatto promettere, quasi come se avesse visto nel futuro. 

\- Non dovresti essere nel letto con un certo ragazzo? Certo che lo so nipote. – Peter non si era girato a guardare, sapeva ogni sua espressione a memoria, non aveva bisogno di guardarlo. 

\- Non m’importa che tu sappia della mia vita sentimentale, m’importa quando nascondi il nome della persona che ha le nostre vite in pugno. – Derek era rimasto fermo alle spalle dello zio, poteva vedere la tensione e la preoccupazione su di esse.

\- Non lo nascondo, voglio solo esserne sicuro. Appena avrò qualche certezza t’informerò, ora torna nelle tue stanze. –

Derek non sopportava quando lo zio lo trattava come un ragazzino, non lo era più da tanto, troppo tempo ormai, però il loro rapporto era rimasto sempre quello, almeno da quando tutti loro dovettero crescere in un solo giorno. 

Prima il loro legame sembrava quello che avevano due fratelli: Peter era il fratello maggiore un po’ troppo vanitoso, Derek quello più piccolo che amava divertirsi giocando a basket con i compagni. Dopo l’incendio però tutto era stato ribaltato, Peter si era ritrovato a crescere e a diventare un genitore per i ragazzi Hale, Derek e le sorelle dovettero crescere e affrontare il dolore insieme alla vita.

Derek era tornato nella sua camera, sul suo volto c’erano i segni di un passato che stava tentando di cancellare da anni, segni che sbiadirono non appena i suoi occhi si poggiarono sulla figura di Stiles che dormiva serenamente nel suo letto, segni che furono cancellati non appena il corpo del giovane cercò d’istinto quello del lupo non appena lo percepì rimettersi a letto. 

Quando Stiles aprì gli occhi il suo corpo era quasi completamente avvolto da quello del lupo, in un primo momento non sapeva se sorridere per la dolcezza o cercare di respirare per la mancanza di aria, alla fine optò per la seconda, era più essenziale. Spostò con tutta la delicatezza possibile Derek e, non appena libero di respirare, si perse qualche secondo a guardare il volto del lupo, non era abituato a vederlo così calmo e sereno. 

La giornata sembrava troppo bella per essere sprecata a trascorrerla nel letto, però il gesto che seguì dopo stupì sia Stiles che Derek quando si accorse che qualcosa aveva iniziato a massaggiare il suo intimo, che s’indurì subito non appena delle labbra lo avvolsero. 

Stiles era sotto le coperte per regalare un “dolce buongiorno” al lupo, che dai gemiti che risuonavano nella stanza sembrava apprezzare, non ci volle molto che il lupo si liberasse nella bocca del giovane che soddisfatto spuntò da sotto le coperte per appropriarsi delle labbra del lupo. 

\- Sei tremendo! – Disse Derek prima di ricongiungere le labbra. 

\- Non ti è piaciuto il “buongiorno”? – Chiese con un broncio che d’ingenuo aveva poco. 

\- Non fare la faccia da falso ingenuo, non ti si addice e poi … è stato un bellissimo “buongiorno”. – Le loro labbra si unirono nuovamente. 

Stiles scivolò via dall’abbraccio del lupo per raggiungere il bagno e infilarsi sotto la doccia. La mattina non riusciva a collegare il cervello senza prima farsi una doccia e Derek questo lo sapeva, per questo non disse nulla quando Stiles scese dal letto dicendo solo “Doccia”. 

\- Davvero credevi che me sarei stato buono a letto? – 

Derek lo aveva sorpreso entrando nella doccia e abbracciandolo da dietro. Per un momento il cuore di Stiles aveva smesso di battere, per poi riprendere velocemente. Il lupo aveva iniziato con il mordere la spalla per salire fino all’orecchio, una mano accarezzava il petto nudo del giovane, mentre l’altra era scesa a massaggiare il suo membro. Non appena ritenne che le attenzioni erano state abbastanza, la mano si sposto a posare carezze vicine all’apertura del giovane, che ormai era sapone nelle mani del lupo, il box doccia era pieno di gemiti e vapore. 

La preparazione del ragazzo fu veloce, fra acqua e sapone, Derek entrò con molta facilità nel corpo di Stiles che non vedeva l’ora di accoglierlo. Stiles era piegato in avanti e si appoggiava alla parete della doccia, Derek aveva iniziato a muoversi dentro quel corpo del quale aveva imparato tutto, sapeva dove toccare per dargli piacere, sapeva dove baciare per contare i suoi piccoli nei, sapeva come stringerlo per calmarlo quando iniziava a essere troppo nervoso. 

Ogni volta che i loro corpi si scontravano, piccole gocce d’acqua volavano portando con sé suoni di un rapporto che si stava consumando sotto un getto di acqua calda, ma non era essa a scaldare quei due corpi uniti in quel momento. 

Stiles era al limite e venne per primo sporcando le mattonelle celeste della doccia, Derek si liberò nel corpo del ragazzo dopo qualche spinta più profonda. 

\- Dovremmo fare spesso la doccia insieme. – Stiles lo aveva proposto dopo essersi ripreso. 

\- Credo di sì. – Derek lo aveva preso per il volto e baciato.

 

Dopo essere usciti dalla doccia, credevano che quel giorno sarebbe stato solo per loro, senza nessuna intromissione, però qualcosa era andato storto. Derek aveva sentito delle urla provenire da fuori. Qualcosa era accaduto, 

Stiles non aveva sentito, però gli bastò guardare il volto del lupo per capire che qualcosa era accaduto.

Rafael era con il figlio e gli altri beta, quella mattina non era di allenamento, però l’uomo voleva spiegare cos’era esattamente il lupo che sentivano dentro, però anche loro erano stati interrotti da delle urla.

Peter aveva fatto rientrare tutti i ragazzi nella struttura, Deaton lo aveva aiutato e in poco tempo tutti gli alunni erano dentro e nessuno sembrava mancare all’appello. 

Quando tutti arrivarono nel punto dove c’era stato l’urlo, era troppo tardi. 

Chris Argent teneva fra le braccia il corpo senza vita di sua moglie Victoria, la sua gola era stata tagliata da degli artigli: non da kanima ma da quelli di un lupo.

Allison era in ginocchio, piegata sul petto della madre, Scott stava per andare da lei, ma Rafael lo aveva bloccato, facendogli capire che quello era un momento troppo delicato, era giusto che dicesse addio insieme al padre.

\- Ora mi dirai di chi si tratta? – Derek si era avvicinato allo zio. 

\- Ennis. –

\- Non era uno dei licantropi che vivevano a Beacon Hills. –

\- Non lo era, si trovava qui perché tua madre li aveva riuniti per parlare della tregua, in quell’attacco Gerard ha ucciso la sua ancora, la sua compagna Kali. –

\- Ucciderà gli Argent. –

\- Ti sbagli nipote, ucciderà tutti noi. -


	26. Goodbye Victoria Argent

CAP.26

 

Erano tutti in piedi intorno a una tomba di una madre di famiglia, l’aria era fresca e l profumo di fiori aleggiava intorno a loro, un profumo dolciastro, quasi nauseante. Era il giorno del funerale di una donna forte che aveva messo la sua vita davanti a quella della figlia. Il prete stava raccontando qualcosa di lei, parole vuote di una persona che non la conosceva. 

Chi poteva davvero dire di conoscere Victoria Argent?

Scott stringeva la mano ad Allison che non aveva smesso di piangere un solo momento per il dolore, nemmeno quando dormiva riusciva a fermale le lacrime. 

Chris era un fascio di nervi misto alla rabbia e alla voglia di vendicare la moglie, gli occhiali scuri non coprivano i segni delle notti in bianco che aveva passato. Un uomo abituato a dormire con a fianco la donna della sua vita, come poteva ora sdraiarsi e rigirarsi per scoprire il suo lato freddo e vuoto?

Stiles era dietro a tutti, lui odiava i funerali, odiava le persone che fingevano di pregare per una donna che non conoscevano, che erano presenti solo per fare bella figura, per sussurrare pettegolezzi sulla famiglia che stava soffrendo e per i falsi sorrisi di dispiacere.

Non si stupì quando Derek apparve alle sue spalle, era sicuro che anche lui la pensasse in quel mod. Ricevette la conferma quando sbuffò perché aveva ascoltato qualcosa di troppo da delle signore nell’ultima fila.

Stiles continuava a guardare avanti dove c’era la bara ricoperta di fiori. Cercava di ricordare il funerale della madre, eppure tutte le immagini erano sfocate, annebbiate dalle lacrime di un bambino, non aveva mai ripensato a quel giorno, è il primo ricordo che si cancella della persona che si ama, perché non è in quel giorno che si vuole ricordarla. 

\- Lo stai facendo anche tu vero? Ricordare il funerale di tua madre, ma non ci riesci. – Derek aveva parlato tenendo lo sguardo fisso in avanti.

\- Tu lo ricordi? – 

\- Si, mi ripetevo di imprimermi quel dolore nella mente da poterlo poi riversare sui nemici. –

\- C’è ancora? L’odio intendo, so che il dolore non andrà mai via, ci si convive con quello. –

\- C’era fino a qualche mese fa, poi ho incontrato un ragazzino fastidioso che lo ha fatto andare via. –

Stiles non riuscì a continuare a guardare avanti, i suoi occhi cercarono subito quelli del lupo per avere certezza di quello che aveva sentito e l’incontrarono, erano bellissimi e rispecchiarsi dentro di essi era un qualcosa di magico per il giovane che non lesse nessun dubbio, nessuna incertezza. 

Il loro rapporto ormai era una base solida su cui appoggiarsi e un legame sicuro al quale affidarsi. 

Derek posò una mano sulla spalla al ragazzo e senza aggiungere altro se ne andò da quel posto che per tanto tempo gli aveva fatto compagnia. 

Stiles guardò Scott, vedeva come stringeva Allison e come le stava vicino, anche per il suo migliore amico quella situazione non era per nulla nuova, l’unica certezza che aveva di quel giorno, del funerale, era Scott al suo fianco a stringerli la mano. 

Fino a qualche tempo prima avrebbe detto che loro due sarebbero stati le rispettive ancore, però le cose erano cambiate, Scott aveva incontrato Allison e lui Derek. 

Derek. Si era innamorato di un lupo, non uno qualsiasi, di un Alpha originale con qualche problema di comunicazione, che riusciva a farlo arrossire ad un funerale. 

Derek non si era allontanato senza motivo, l’assenza dello zio al funerale lo aveva insospettito molto, non era da lui non stare al fianco di un amico di famiglia, perché è quello che erano gli Argent per loro.

\- Non dovresti essere vicino a Chris? – 

\- Non è ad un funerale che si dà il sostegno, dovresti saperlo. – Peter era sul campanile della chiesetta della loro scuola.

\- Hai un piano? - 

\- Forse. – 

\- Quando? – 

\- Mancano un paio di mesi alla fine dell’anno scolastico. –

Derek non si scompose, sapeva che lo zio doveva preoccuparsi degli alunni della scuola prima di tutto. La morte di Victoria l’aveva rapidamente coperta facendo credere che era accaduto mentre la famiglia era in vacanza, ma quello non aveva risolto il problema delle voci e della preoccupazioni dei genitori.

Ennis non sarebbe stato fermo, non dopo aver eliminato un Argent così facilmente. Deaton aveva analizzato la ferita della donna, L’Alpha aveva usato i kanima per paralizzarla, ma la soddisfazione della morte l’aveva avuta lui inferendole una ferita mortale alla gola.

Peter non sarebbe stato a subire altri attacchi con probabili morti, aveva lasciato il controllo della scuola ed era andato a cercare quella che sarebbe potuta essere la soluzione contro i Kanima, non era sicuro che avrebbe funzionato, a quel punto però avrebbe provato tutto. 

Derek era nello studio dello zio, frugava fra carte che erano sparse sulla scrivania, erano tutti documenti che riguardavano gli alunni della scuola. Peter gli aveva già scritto tutto quello che doveva fare nei prossimi giorni, aveva già pensato di lasciare la scuola, giorni prima.

Per Derek quello era un mondo che aveva evitato fin da subito dopo la mote dei genitori, si sentiva fuori posto la dentro, non aveva mai voluto quel tipo di responsabilità, non perché non sarebbe stato capace, semplicemente sentiva che quello non era il suo posto. 

Preso dalle scartoffie non si accorse che qualcuno era entrato e aveva chiuso a chiave la porta dello studio. 

\- Quindi da oggi sei tu il preside? – Stiles si era seduto su una poltrona davanti la scrivania. 

\- Il funerale è finito? – Derek non alzò lo sguardo, era bastata la sola presenza del giovane per calmarlo. 

\- Si. Peter aveva avvisato tutti della sua assenza, immagino che tu lo abbia scoperto ora, o non staresti ringhiando a dei documenti. –

\- Odio quell’uomo! – 

\- È un Hale. – confermò semplicemente il ragazzo, beccandosi una occhiataccia dal lupo. – non in senso negativo, ovvio, voi Hale siete delle persone fantastiche! – 

\- Perché sei qua Stiles? Non dovresti essere da qualche parte? Che so… a lezione? – 

\- Noi siamo stati esonerati dalle lezioni di oggi. Morivo dalla voglia di vederti dietro questa scrivania. –

Il ragazzo si era alzato dalla poltrona e si era appoggiato alla scrivania, proprio a fianco di Derek, con le braccia incrociate. 

Derek girò sulla sedia e si alzò per afferrare Stiles per i fianchi, facendolo comodamente sedere sulla scrivania e appropriandosi delle labbra del più giovane. 

\- Sicuro del posto, sourwolf? – 

\- Hai chiuso la porta a chiave, credevo fosse un invito. – 

Derek aveva ripreso ad attaccare il ragazzo, mordendo il collo e accarezzando la pelle sotto la camicia, mentre la giacca era già stata sfilata e lanciata sulla poltrona in precedenza. Stiles non era da meno, le sue mani avevano sfilato la maglietta del lupo e le sue labbra stavano lasciando baci sul suo petto nudo, le mani erano scivolate dentro i jeans per sbottonarli.

Derek sorrise malizioso per la fretta del giovane, aveva imparato a capire i movimenti e i gesti che il ragazzo faceva quando cercava un po’ d’intimità fra loro, aveva capito che ormai non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte, che aveva trovato un posto a fianco di quel ragazzo che riusciva a cambiarlo con la sua sola presenza. 

Le bocche venivano morse e leccate, le mani vagavano per il corpo togliendo ogni tipo d’indumento che poteva essere d’intralcio alla loro unione. Derek fece girare Stiles con il petto sulla scrivania, l’eccitazione del ragazzo era aumentata alla gentile e silenziosa richiesta del lupo che subito dopo aveva iniziato a baciare le spalle e a prepararlo per il prossimo passo. 

Derek sostituì quasi subito le dita con il suo membro, i loro copri si desideravano troppo per prolungare quella che per loro era una tortura. 

I movimenti iniziali erano sempre lenti, anche se il corpo del ragazzo lo reclamava, lo desiderava, non avrebbe mai voluto fargli del male, sostituire il piacere con il dolore. 

Stiles però non era della stessa idea e cominciò a spingere con il bacino andando incontro alle spinte del lupo, regolarizzando lui la velocità dei movimenti. 

Non appena i loro corpi cominciarono a fondersi e l’aria a riempirsi di gemiti, entrambi vennero.

\- Spero che tuo zio non lo venga mai a scoprire. – Stiles si era alzato staccandosi qualche foglio dal petto.

Derek non aveva sciolto l’abbraccio, le sue labbra continuavano a marchiare la spalla del giovane. 

\- Non lo verrà mai a sapere. –

 

Peter aveva viaggiato per tutto il giorno, le sue ricerche e quelle di Victoria lo avevano portato fuori Beacon Hills, la struttura che si trovava davanti doveva essere quella che conteneva la sua possibile soluzione.


	27. Final Battle

CAP.27

 

Sapevano tutti che Ennis avrebbe attaccato con l’intento di non lasciare nessuno vivo.

Non credevano che l’avrebbe fatto in pieno giorno e il giorno dopo il funerale di Victoria. Derek aveva sentito l’urlo di Rafael ed era corso in suo aiuto insieme a Stiles. 

Deaton aveva pensato a far addormentare tutta la scuola attraverso l’impianto di ventilazione e per proteggere i ragazzi aveva anche attivato un cerchio di sorbo attorno l’edificio: era un piano d’emergenza che aveva ideato con Peter.

Erano davanti all’entrata principale, Allison e Chris avevano ancora gli occhi rossi e gonfi dalle lacrime, l’odore dei fiori e del terreno del cimitero era ancora nelle loro narici. 

Rafael e Derek erano in prima linea, il primo cercava di far ragionare Ennis e di fargli cambiare idea sul vendicarsi, di smetterla di lasciare morti sul suo cammino.

\- Forse dovemmo ringraziarlo per Gerard. – Stiles era vicino a Scott che si era girato per guardare bene l’amico e accertarsi che avesse davvero detto quella frase, l’umano fece spallucce e tornò a guardare avanti.

\- Ennis! Loro non centrano con quella strage. Il dolore che hai procurato loro portando via una moglie e una madre amata non ti bastano? – 

\- E il mio dolore? Mi hanno portato via la mia compagna, l’hanno uccisa davanti a miei occhi! Vedo ancora i suoi occhi spalancati e vuoti che mi guardavano per chiedere aiuto. – 

\- Hai fatto la stessa cosa con Victoria! – 

\- Kali era incinta! – la rabbia di Ennis era aumentata. 

\- Donna amata, incinta e morta sconfigge donna amata e morta. – Stiles aveva nuovamente commentato, questa volta quasi tutti si girarono per guardarlo. – Smetto di commentare. –

\- Voi morirete con gli Argent visto che siete diventati i loro cani bastardi da guardia. – Il ringhio che seguì dopo aveva dato il via.

Non furono più pronunciate parole, gli artigli e le lame furono sfoderati, da quel momento sarebbero stati loro a comunicare. 

Ennis partecipò alla lotta attivamente, tutti credevano che avrebbe semplicemente mandato avanti i due ragazzi trasformati, invece i kanima aveva una forma metà umana e metà lucertola. L’Alpha nemico aveva detto che voleva poter sentire il loro sangue caldo scivolare sulle sue mani. 

Loro erano in vantaggio numerico eppure dalle ferite e dal sangue che usciva da esse non sembrava. 

Scott aveva aperto una lotta con Jackson, nonostante sapesse che i suoi colpi e sui graffi non gli facevano alcun effetto, usare tutta la sua forza gli veniva difficile: era antipatico, presuntuoso e ci aveva provato con Allison un paio di volte, eppure sapeva la verità, il perché lui si era ritrovato trasformato in un mostro. Saperlo non aiutava nella lotta.

Derek e Rafael erano contro Ennis, la forza del nemico era davvero superiore alla loro, che uniti riuscivano solo a dargli qualche pugno o calcio al volo. 

Un pugnale aveva colpito alla spalla Ennis che ringhiando lo aveva tolto e poi aveva riso. 

\- Cosa credevi di farmi con quest’ago di argento? – Avanzava verso Stiles ghignando e pregustando il sangue del giovane. Qualcosa però non andava nei suoi muscoli che avevano iniziato a irrigidirsi. 

\- Non conosci nemmeno il veleno delle tue creature? – Stiles lo guardava dall’alto, Ennis era caduto a terra. 

\- Da quando hai il veleno del Kanima? – Derek era al suo fianco. 

\- Idea di Deaton. – Rispose semplicemente il ragazzo, come se fosse la cosa più naturale al mondo. 

\- Dici che funziona con loro? – Derek aveva indicato i due ragazzi. 

\- Ne dubito. –

Scott era stato ferito gravemente, Rafael era andato subito in soccorso al figlio prendendolo in braccio per spostarlo dal campo di battaglia.

Ennis non smetteva di ringhiare, sembrava che ad ogni ringhio i kanima ricevessero qualche preciso ordine, dopo quell’urlo si erano lanciati su Allison, la ragazza aveva schivato Matt ma Jackson era riuscito a darle un pugno nello stomaco facendole mancare il respiro. Chris non ci vedeva più dalla rabbia, si era lanciato contro Jackson e aveva scaricato la sua pistola sul petto del giovane, i proiettili non gli avevano fatto nemmeno un graffio, anzi, il Kanima in risposta lo aveva alzato per il collo e poi lo aveva scaraventato contro un albero facendogli perdere i sensi. 

\- Se sopravviviamo. Domani la prima cosa che farò sarà quella di presentarmi a casa nostra con un mazzo di margherite per chiedere scusa a tua madre. – Rafael aveva poggiato a terra Scott che per ridere aveva sputato sangue. 

\- Lei le adora. – aveva detto con le poche forze che aveva. 

Stiles aveva legato le mani ad Ennis con una corda argentata, temeva che quell’uomo fosse capace di qualsiasi cosa anche paralizzato. 

Derek si era messo davanti a Scott e Rafael, i due ragazzi stavano per colpirli alle spalle. 

Stiles non ebbe il tempo di urlare il nome dell’Alpha che era stato lanciato contro la scuola, dove la barriera di sorbo lo aveva praticamente elettrizzato facendolo cadere a terra privo di forze. 

Stiles era rimasto pietrificato, i Kanima ora guardavano lui, lo avevano targato come prossima pedina da eliminare. Dopo un primo momento però, il giovane si riprese dalla paura ed era pronto alla lotta.

\- Jackson. Stavo trovando solo la scusa per riempirti quel bel faccino di pugni. – Stiles aveva regalato al biondo uno dei sui ghigni migliori.

Quasi come se Jackson avesse accolto la provocazione dell’umano si era fiondato su di lui con l’intento preciso di eliminarlo definitivamente. Dopo qualche colpo Stiles era senza fiato, stare dietro a delle creature che ad energia sembravano due robot è davvero difficile. 

Stiles stava tenendo a mente i dolori che aveva nel corpo. Aveva un occhio nero, labbro inferiore tagliato e una spalla slogata.

Rafael aveva preso il suo posto, ma anche lui era stato lanciato contro la barriera di sorbo. 

Ennis si stava rialzando lentamente, aveva ancora i polsi legati, si poteva vedere chiaramente la linea rossa che il laccio gli causava. 

Era in piedi e guardava tutti feriti a terra, era riuscito a liberarsi le mani e avanzava verso Chris che era ancora privo di sensi, al primo passo però cadde a terra in ginocchio: il veleno non era sparito del tutto. 

Derek e Rafael si mossero barcollando verso Ennis, i Kanima però si erano messi davanti a lui.

Scott, anche se a fatica, si era rialzato: quella guerra non era ancora finita. 

Sembrò un secondo, la gola di Ennis era completamente aperta il suo sangue zampillava come una fontana. Il suo corpo era ricoperto di rosso, alla fine era stato il suo stesso sangue a scorrergli fra le sue stesse mani. 

Tutti esclamarono lo stesso nome. 

Peter!

Peter Hale si stava ripulendo le unghie con un fazzoletto bianco di cotone. 

\- Noi ci ammazziamo e lui fa la bella figura dell’eroe! – Stiles aveva detto quello che pensavano tutti. 

Matt e Jackson si erano girati verso Peter, l’uomo aveva indietreggiato di qualche passo. 

\- Questo è il momento di cui le parlavo, il momento in cui lei fa la sua gloriosa apparizione, signora Whittermore. – 

Da dietro Peter apparì una donna dai capelli neri legati a treccia e dagli occhi azzurri. 

I due ragazzi si bloccarono, Jackson piegò la testa verso destra, come se stesse studiando la figura.

La donna con le lacrime che le scendevano e con mani tremanti posò le mani sulle guance dei ragazzi. 

\- Che cosa vi ho fatto? –

Matt aveva alzato una mano, stava per attaccare. Fra i due era quello che sembrava essere stato più forte, che aveva reagito alla separazione, che aveva accettato da subito la famiglia al quale era stato affidato. 

La donna in lacrime stacco le mani dalle guance e dalla tasca prese un foglio, con lentezza iniziò ad aprirlo. 

Era un foglio stropicciato, ad occhio si vedeva che era vecchio e consumato. 

Sul foglio c’era disegnato una casa in un bosco, una donna con a lato due bambini che stringevano la mano della donna. 

Matt si bloccò e sgranò gli occhi insieme a Jackson, gli occhi di entrambi erano tornati alla normalità. 

 

Flashback. 

Due bambini rientravano a casa dopo il primo giorno di scuola, erano contenti. Avevano fatto a gara per chi sarebbe sceso prima dall’auto e sarebbe arrivato primo dalla mamma. Erano arrivati insieme. 

La donna era in cucina pronta ad accogliere i suoi piccoli, era stato tutto il giorno nervosa, era la prima volta che si sarebbe separata per così tanto tempo dai suoi figli.

\- Mamma! Guarda che abbiamo fatto io e JJ! Lui ha disegnato casa nostra ed io ho disegnato noi tre. –

\- Smettila di chiamarmi JJ, Matt! Non mi piace. –

\- Siete bravissimi! Avete ringraziato il vicino per avervi accompagnato? O siete scesi dall’auto e non l’avete nemmeno guardato? – 

\- Lo abbiamo fatto! – avevano entrambi risposto insieme. 

\- Mamma, una bambina oggi parlava di aver cambiato casa, noi non la cambieremo mai, vero? A me e JJ piace questa casa e non vogliamo mai lasciarla. –

Il piccolo Matt aveva posato lo zaino a terra e poi aveva preso quello del fratello per posarlo insieme al suo. 

\- Mai! Questo sarà il nostro castello sicuro. –

Fine Flash Back. 

 

Matt aveva il disegno in mano e le lacrime avevano iniziato a scendere, anche Jackson stava piangendo, nel frattempo il loro aspetto era tornato del tutto umano. Peter scambiò un’occhiata con gli altri lupi, e in qualche secondo tutti e quattro avevano affondato le loro unghie nelle schiene e negli addomi dei Kanima. 

I due ragazzi caddero a terra, la donna aveva iniziato ad urlare e si era piegata per abbracciare i suoi figli.

\- Sei tornata per noi? – Jackson

\- Non vi ho mai abbandonato. –

\- Torneremo al castello? – Matt

\- Certo! - 

Peter aveva notato che le ferite si stavano rimarginando, allontanò subito la donna da loro. 

\- Lei aveva detto che li avrei salvati! – La donna lo stava prendendo a pugni con scarsi risultati. 

\- Mi creda quando le dico che lo ha fatto. -

Qualcosa stava accadendo ai due ragazzi, tutti e due avevano gli occhi azzurri e dalle loro mani uscivano artigli da lupo e non da Kanima. 

Matt e Jackson si erano alzati e avevano ringhiato: la loro trasformazione da lupo era stata completata.

\- Immagino che questi due siano suoi Rafael. – Stiles si era avvicinato ai due Alpha per capire cosa stesse esattamente accadendo. 

\- Stiles…. – Derek aveva sospirato rassegnato. 

\- Cosa? Non è un momento gioioso? Anche se siamo tutti a pezzi e mezzi morenti è un momento allegro! Una mamma e i suoi figli si sono riabbracciati, senza pensare alla scartoffie che dovranno affrontare per tornare a vivere insieme. Ennis è a terra sgozzato. Questo secondo me è un bel finale. – 

\- Immagino di si, Stiles. – Rafael ripensava a quello che aveva detto prima a Scott, ora lui aveva un'altra battaglia da combattere: Melissa.

A fatica tutti si stavano rialzando, Deaton aveva spezzato il cerchio e aveva aggiornato Peter su quello che si era perso mentre era fuori a cercare la donna. Anche Isaac, Erica e Boyd si riunirono al branco, anche se un po’ sorpresi e feriti dal gesto del loro alpha: farli addormentare col resto della scuola per non correre rischi. 

 

\- Ci devi qualche spiegazione. – Derek era di fronte allo zio e aveva parlato per tutti.

\- Immagino che abbiate qualche domanda. –

\- Qualche? – Stiles gli fece eco mentre un’infermiera gli fasciava la spalla. 

Erano in infermeria e Peter era appena rientrato dopo aver cercato di giustificare l’improvvisa “sonnolenza” di tutti. Aveva semplicemente detto che era stato un scherzo di qualche studente che sicuramente si era divertito a giocare allo scienziato pazzo nel laboratorio di chimica.

\- Quando sarete tornati tutti in forma ne riparleremo, tanto non c’è fretta e in più ho aggiunto una settimana, andrete in vacanza un po’ più tardi quest’anno. Troppe assenze. – 

Scott ebbe una ricaduta, svenne subito dopo la notizia. Allison cercò di farlo tornare in sé dicendogli che sarebbero stati insieme e che non si sarebbero dovuti separare per due mesi interi.

Stiles e Derek si guardarono senza dover dire una sola parola, per loro quello era stato un pensiero ovvio. 

\- Voi due. – Peter aveva indicato Stiles e Derek. – Dobbiamo parlare. -


	28. Old and new life

CAP.28

 

Derek e Stiles erano in piedi davanti la cattedra di Peter, che stava seduto sulla sua poltrona e li guardava in silenzio. 

\- Hai intenzione di parlare? – Derek era spazientito da quel silenzio, i battiti di Stiles erano controllati, però poteva percepire il suo nervosismo

\- Siete in punizione. – Peter continuava a guardarli severamente. 

\- In punizione per cosa? - Stiles aveva sgranato gli occhi, i suoi battiti aumentavano. 

Peter si era alzato ed era andato verso la teca che conteneva la sua campana, fece scivolare la sua mano sul vetro, e con un dolce sorriso le disse un dolce “ciao” e un “a cosa ti hanno fatto assistere quei due?”

\- Non puoi mettermi in punizione! – Derek non capiva il comportamento dello zio. 

\- Certo che posso, sono tuo zio e sono il preside di Stiles. Voi due avete fatto una cosa davvero spregevole. –

Stiles perse qualche battito, come aveva fatto a scoprirlo se era appena arrivato? 

\- Cosa? – nella voce di Stiles c’era paura. 

\- Lo sa benissimo Stilinski. – 

Derek aveva smesso di fare domande, lo zio lo stava davvero spaventando. 

\- Quale sarebbe la punizione? – l’umano temeva la risposta. 

\- Capisco che siete giovani e per voi è tutto nuovo, non sarò severo. Quindici giorni separati. – Peter aveva un’inquietante sorriso sul viso.

\- Cosa? Separati? Mai! – Con stupore di Peter, fu Derek a ribellarsi per primo. 

\- Nipote, sei un Alpha, contieniti. –

\- Anche lei ora lo è, ha ucciso Ennis. – Stiles aveva provato a cambiare discorso. 

\- Stiles a te non sfugge mai nulla, vero? Non sono diventato un Alpha, ci sono modi per uccidere un Alpha, uno è quello di assorbirne il potere attraverso gli artigli, l’altro è di ucciderlo e di ritirarle subito da evitarne l’assorbimento. –

\- Quindi lei è rimasto un beta? Perché? – Stiles continuava a fare domande. 

\- Esattamente giovane ragazzo, perché non ho bisogno di un potere enorme per gestire dei ragazzini come voi e poi questa scuola si sta affollando di Alpha –

\- Vero. Beh, signor preside, noi leviamo il disturbo, dopo due giorni di lontananza immagino che vorrebbe stare solo con il suo cimelio. –

\- Scendo a Dieci o subirete la mia ira. –

I due uscirono dall’ufficio rassegnati. Quella punizione era ridicola, soprattutto per Derek: che centrava lui? Mica era uno studente.

La sera era arrivata, alcuni erano rimasti in infermeria, altri erano tornati nelle loro stanze, le forze da recuperare erano tante e le ferite da rimarginare anche. 

Stiles era da solo nella sua stanza. Scott e il padre erano ritornati a casa, Rafael voleva mantenere la promessa fatta al figlio e a se stesso, sarebbero dovuti partire il giorno dopo, ma entrambi non avevano saputo resistere. 

“Voglio vedere mia madre che picchia un Alpha grande e grosso.” Gli aveva confessato il suo migliore amico. 

Stiles rise al ricordo dell’amico tutto eccitato di vedere il padre di prenderle da Melissa, il pensiero che tutto fosse finito gli faceva sempre fare un grande sospiro di sollievo.

Nella serenità riacquistata e nella comodità del suo letto, il giovane si era facilmente fatto abbracciare da Morfeo. 

Nella notte però, rigirarsi per lui era diventato difficile. Qualcuno bloccava i suoi movimenti, non si preoccupò però, lo aveva sentito entrare dalla finestra e infilarsi nel suo letto. 

Sapeva che non sarebbero riusciti a stare dieci giorni lontani, avrebbero trovato mille modi per vedersi e stare insieme. 

\- Ti sento pensare, Stiles. –

Derek aveva percepito il cambiamento dei battiti del giovane, aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi e aveva aumentato la stretta del suo abbraccio. 

\- Se non volevi essere disturbato saresti dovuto rimanere nel tuo appartamento. – Stiles si era rigirato nell’abbraccio e aveva portato la testa sul petto del lupo. 

\- E darla vinta a mio zio? Mai! E poi le mie ferite guariscono più in fretta con te al mio fianco. – il lupo aveva posato un bacio sulla testa di Stiles. 

Stiles baciò il mento del lupo e poi tornò a dormire, aveva notato che ormai Derek non si tratteneva o nascondeva i suoi sentimenti. Qualche mese prima non avrebbe mai preso le loro difese con lo zio e nemmeno detto una cosa del genere come se nulla fosse. 

Erano troppo stanchi e malmessi per poter fare qualcosa di più, a loro andava bene anche in quel modo, l’importante era stare insieme. 

La mattina dopo Stiles si era alzato per farsi una doccia e per andare a lezione subito dopo, ma la visione di Derek addormentato nel suo letto però non gli dava la carica giusta per uscire da quella stanza. La doccia e il vestirsi furono fatti tutti molto velocemente, poi si era avvicinato al suo letto per poter dare una bacio a Derek, una mano però lo aveva tirato sul letto, facendolo finire sotto il corpo del lupo. 

\- Davvero credevi che ti avrei fatto uscire da questa stanza? – 

\- Ci avevo creduto. – Stiles aveva incrociato le braccia intorno al collo del lupo. 

\- Mi piace come ti sta la divisa, e mi piace ancora di più togliertela. – 

\- È per questo che hai aspettato a saltarmi addosso? – Le labbra del lupo aveva catturato quelle del giovane, troppe parole si erano già detti in quel momento. 

Le mani di Derek stavano già sbottonando la giacca della divisa, mentre quelle del giovane avevano sfilato la maglia del lupo e accarezzavano la pelle calda. La giacca scivolò fuori dal letto, seguita dalla camicia e dalla cravatta nera, le carezze sembravano d’obbligo in quel momento, il tempo si era fermato per loro. 

Stiles stava stuzzicando i capezzoli di Derek, ci giocava con la lingua girandola intorno ad essi e ogni tanto dava qualche piccolo morso per poter udire il lupo gemere, era innamorato di quella voce che gridava il suo nome gemendo e sapeva che anche per Derek era lo stesso. 

Il lupo non fu da meno nelle torture: con il suo bacino aveva iniziato una lenta tortura che aveva portato al rigonfiamento delle loro erezioni. Quando nemmeno lui ne poté più, i pantaloni e il loro intimo volarono senza nessuna gentilezza a terra. 

I loro sguardi erano liquidi di desiderio, le loro carezze erano diventate richieste per soddisfare quel desiderio che bruciava dentro di loro, le loro labbra erano schiuse dai gemiti. 

Stiles aveva cambiato le posizioni, la sua lingua giocava con il corpo del moro e le sue mani accarezzavano la sua durezza. Derek amava quando Stiles prendeva l’iniziativa, quella bocca sembrava creata per dargli piacere e tutto si amplificava nel momento in cui il suo membro entrava e usciva dalla sua bocca, quando la sua lingua lo accarezzava per tutta la sua lunghezza, quando giocava con i suoi genitali leccandoli e risucchiando quella pelle sensibile. Perso in quelle attenzioni non si rese nemmeno conto dell’imminente orgasmo che si liberò nella bocca soddisfatta del giovane. 

Stiles si era messo cavalcioni su Derek e si leccava le labbra. Quella scena non aiutò per nulla il lupo che, sorridendo, aveva iniziato ad accarezzare le spalle al giovane. Le sue mani scesero delicatamente fino all’apertura del giovane e, giocosamente, cercava di preparare il giovane. Stiles, però, non glielo permise, non aveva voglia di aspettare. Con sorpresa del lupo, il ragazzo aveva preso il suo membro in mano e, con qualche dolce movenza, era scivolato su di esso fino a farlo entrare completamente.

Derek dovette contare fino a dieci, quel gesto gli aveva fatto ribollire il sangue. Stiles non fu da meno, dovette aspettare un po’ pima di potersi muovere. Il primo a fare la mossa fu il lupo: aveva posato le mani sui fianchi del giovane e aveva iniziato a dare piccole spinte. Quando il ragazzo riuscì ad abituarsi, il suo corpo cominciò ad andare incontro a quello del lupo.

Il letto piccolo sembrava dare più intimità al loro rapporto, come se quel piccolo spazio la racchiudesse tutta, e la custodisse gelosamente. 

Presto i movimenti divennero più veloci, stavano quasi per raggiungere l’apice, ma Derek si bloccò e capovolse le posizioni, voleva poter baciare e stringersi di più al giovane, lo desiderava sotto di lui.

Stiles adorava quelle manifestazioni di possesso da parte del lupo, erano il suo modo di dimostragli quanto lo volesse, desiderasse,di come fosse un bisogno necessario. 

\- Stringimi, Derek. – e lui voleva essere stretto, desiderato da quella persona. 

Derek lo aveva baciato, stringendolo e riprendendo a muoversi dentro il giovane. I gemiti di Stiles venivano strozzati dalle labbra del moro. Le braccia di Stiles erano incrociate intorno al collo dell’uomo, il suo bacino creava piccoli suoni scontrandosi con quello del lupo. La piccola stanza era piena della loro fragranza; dopo qualche altra spinta entrambi raggiunsero l’orgasmo, quasi insieme. 

Erano rimasti abbracciati, Derek non smetteva di mordere e baciare la spalla del ragazzo. Con lui non aveva bisogno di trattenersi, quello scontro gli aveva aperto gli occhi, il loro mondo non era clemente: il giorno prima ridi con la persona che ami, il giorno dopo la piangi tenendola morta fra le braccia.

Non avrebbe mai permesso che a loro accadesse una cosa del genere, però aveva capito che avrebbe dovuto vivere ogni momento che quella vita e quel ragazzo gli avrebbero donato. 

\- Ora è te che sento pensare, sourwolf. – Stiles si era rigirato per poter guardare il viso del lupo. 

\- Penso meno di te sicuramente... e smetti di chiamarmi con quello stupido nomignolo. – 

\- Mai! È stato il tuo primo nome quando non conoscevo ancora quello vero. – Stiles ripensava a quando lo aveva appena conosciuto, a come i suoi occhi lo avessero stregato.

\- Direi che ora lo sai e anche abbastanza bene. – 

\- Taci e amami! – Stiles aveva catturato le labbra del moro. 

\- Credo di farlo dal primo momento in cui mi hai dato tormento, Stiles. – Derek aveva nascosto il viso contro il collo del ragazzo, era sempre difficile per lui ammettere quelle cose. 

\- È reciproco Derek. – Stiles sorrise e lo strinse ancora di più.

 

Era passata una settimana, la vita era tornata nuovamente quella di un tempo, le vecchie abitudini erano tornate con gioia nella vita di tutti. 

\- Giuro, Stiles! Mio padre era rimasto di pietra, temeva che mamma gli lanciasse addosso l’impossibile non appena l’avesse visto! Invece lei lo ha stupito, le si è gettata addosso e non smetteva di piangere. – Scott stava raccontando del ritorno a casa del padre.

\- È pur sempre una donna che non ha mai smesso di amare il marito. – Stiles era contento per Melissa, quella donna era diventata una madre per lui. – le avete detto la storia dei lupi? – 

\- È un discorso che hanno fatto loro in privato, mamma però il giorno dopo mi ha abbracciato e mi ha detto che è fiera di me e che lei mi rimarrà sempre al suo fianco. –

\- Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene! – 

Stiles si gettò sul prato sospirando serenamente. L’estate era arrivata, la scuola sarebbe finita presto e loro avrebbero terminato il loro primo anno di liceo. Gli avevano detto che sarebbe stato diverso, con qualche complicazione, ma mai avrebbe pensato a tutto quello che gli era capitato.

Allison si era lentamente ripresa dalla perdita della madre con l’aiuto di Scott e di tutti loro, la ragazza si era dimostrata forte e determinata, da qualche giorno era tornata a sorridere. Lydia non aveva mai lasciato il suo fianco, di conseguenza era venuta a scoprire del mondo soprannaturale, ma era rimasta impassibile davanti alla verità dei suoi amici. 

Matt e Jackson avrebbero continuato a frequentare quella scuola, Rafael non li avrebbe mai persi di vista, lo stesso tutto il resto del branco e il preside. “Sono lupi con un passato da lucertola”, questo era il pensiero di Peter e di Stiles.

Derek aveva dato più spazio ai suoi beta, la notte di luna piena non li chiudeva più, li lasciava nelle loro stanza e controllava da lontano che non uccidessero i suoi compagni. Al suo fianco aveva sempre un cacciatore che sarebbe corso ad aiutarlo con tre lupi impazziti. 

Scott e Stiles era stesi sul prato a godersi la bella giornata, a pensare le stesse cose, a come i mesi precedenti fossero stati incredibili, a come quell’avventura avesse rafforzato il loro legame già solido. 

\- …. E mamma il giorno dopo era che levava tutta l’argenteria da casa. -

\- Buongiorno ragazzi, venite nel mio studio. – Peter Hale era difronte a loro e li guardava dall’alto.

\- Buongiorno Preside! Questa scena è una Déjà-vu. – Aveva commentato Stiles. 

\- Sta calmo ragazzino, devo solo spiegarvi cose burocratiche per il secondo anno! – 

Stiles e Scott si guardarono, nei loro occhi si poteva vedere le immagini di un altro anno insieme, un altro con tutti i loro nuovi amici e con le persone che amavano. 

Angolo autrice


End file.
